


I used to rule the world

by G_reen_marii



Series: Never a honest word [1]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Lives
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-06-29 05:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 50,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19823125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_reen_marii/pseuds/G_reen_marii
Summary: Memorias son lo único que tienen cuando todo su reino se ha derrumbado. Les toco nacer en un reino controlado por dos reyes, algún día ellos tomarían ese lugar. Por el momento sólo pueden recordar cómo es que llegaron a semejante situación, como es que con una sonrisa vivieron los mejores momentos de su vida. Au MikoRei





	1. Memoria 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
> Beta: Akxmin.

Los cálidos rayos del sol iban iluminando todo a su paso mientras este ascendía poco a poco para tomar su correspondiente lugar en el cielo.

—¡Joven Suoh! —y esos eran los gritos de las alteradas sirvientas que iban tras un niño de unos diez años, cabellera roja como el fuego y ojos miel que brillaban ante la idea de poder librarse de los ridículos ropajes formales que las empleadas habían elegido para ese día.

El niño se encontraba ya cerca de su objetivo: el pasillo a la cocina, aquel por el cual podría ingresar a esta y escapar por la puerta de servicio que daba a los amplios jardines, donde sería imposible que lo encontraran. O al menos ese había sido su plan antes de saber que la cocina se encontraba bajo llave, por lo cual tenía que cambiar de rumbo inmediatamente.

—Demonios —dijo una vez que volteó su rostro y se encontró con que unos cuantos guardias se habían unido a su persecución—. Lo que me faltaba —aumentó la velocidad que llevaba para coger el primer pasillo que se le presentara en la próxima vuelta…

Lástima que terminase chocando contra las piernas de alguien, y que esa acción lo mandara directo al suelo.

—Vean a quien tenemos aquí —el pelirrojo alcanzó a escuchar una voz tranquila y serena, haciendo que alzara el rostro en ese instante sólo para encontrarse con un señor de edad madura, rostro serio, pero de ojos bondadosos y de ropajes finos, podría decir en pocas palabras que era algún miembro de la nobleza.

—Lo siento —dijo sin más.

—No hay problema —le contestó el hombre, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

El niño la tomó, pero en el momento que se iba incorporando alcanzó a ver a alguien atrás del señor, al aparecer era un chico de su misma edad, que se escondía tras la capa del hombre.

—Será mejor que no ande corriendo por los pasillos… —y con ese comentario, el adulto lo sacó de sus observaciones, con algo que sonó como el _regaño_ de parte de un abuelo consentidor hacia su nieto—. Su majestad.

Y dicho eso hizo una reverencia para retirarse por el pasillo, siendo seguido por el niño que se aferraba a su ropa.

—¡Joven amo! —fue en eso que llegaron las sirvientas y supo que no tenía oportunidad de escaparse ahora.

—Venga, joven Suoh, tiene que vestirse adecuadamente —le indicó una de las mujeres, mientras le invitaba a caminar rumbo a su habitación. El pelirrojo no opuso resistencia alguna y comenzó a caminar, no sin antes voltear a ver a la mayor de las mujeres.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó con esa expresión inmutable en su rostro tan característica en él, y con esa mirada que siempre trataba de ver más allá de las cosas.

—Él es el hermano mayor del Rey Azul —contestó con seguridad la mujer.

—No me refería al señor, ¿quién era el niño que lo acompañaba?

—¡Oh! Ya veo —la mujer se acomodó las gafas de marco liviano—. Es su sobrino, aquel niño es el joven y único hijo del Rey Azul, supongo que es su primera visita.

El silencio se hizo de repente y los presentes continuaron su andar rumbo al cuarto del joven pelirrojo. Pero antes de entrar, éste, sin dirigirse a nadie en específico, murmuró:

—Sus ojos eran violeta.

…

—Sin duda es un niño muy especial.

—¿Quién es especial, tío?

—Su joven majestad.

—¿El niño que chocó contra ti?

—¿Quién más? —el hombre sonrió, pasando ligeramente su mano por el azul cabello de su sobrino—. El hijo del Rey Rojo, Mikoto Suoh, ese niño es especial, ya lo creo. ¿Tú también lo piensas, Reisi? Querido niño.


	2. Memoria 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

**_Reisi._ **

Nuestro próspero reino se encuentra gobernado por dos reyes: el Rey Azul y el Rey Rojo, así es como se les conoce por todo el lugar. Cada uno tiene su propio castillo en cada extremo del reino, según esto, con el fin de brindar mayor seguridad y una protección más uniforme. El castillo Rojo se encuentra al oeste, cerca de las montañas por donde nacen los ocasos cada tarde. Y en el este, cercano al imponente mar que refleja a la luna, se ubica el castillo Azul, mi hogar.

Esta sencilla información es una buena introducción para mi próxima lectura, eso es lo que yo pienso, ahora sólo me falta encontrar mi libro de entre tantos que sacó mi tío de los estantes.

—Oh, ahí está —digo con un toque de emoción en mi voz una vez que logro divisar el cuero de color negro que forra al libro con la inscripción _“Crónicas de un valiente corazón”_ en letras doradas. Es un poco viejo e inclusive sus hojas ya han adquirido ese tono amarillento que los años le da a los libros y pergaminos, pero creo que una lectura de ese nivel lo vale. Tomo asiento, coloco el libro sobre la mesa y acomodo mis gafas, comenzando de esta manera mi aventura literaria.

_«Corrían los años de antaño, aquella época donde las cosas no eran fáciles, donde día a día las personas tenían que sacrificar sus vidas para encontrar la manera de sobrevivir. El miedo se sentía en el aire a cada momento y nadie sabía cuándo podía ser su último día de vida. Los campos de cultivo eran regados con la sangre de los caídos en batalla, aquellas que los reinos vecinos propiciaban espontáneamente con el fin de saquear lo poco que teníamos.»_

_«Por otra parte, nuestro “gran” monarca se refugiaba en su palacio de piedra tallada, con todas las comodidades que sólo alguien con tanto poder se podía costear…»_

Escucho un ruido, pero supongo que ha sido idea mía.

_«… sin importarle el pueblo que sufría tras sus magníficas paredes con cristalería fina. Pero afortunada o desafortunadamente, no tardo mucho para que su cabeza rodara y manchara las escalinatas de la entrada real. La poca gente cuerda que quedaba entró en pánico con semejante acto barbárico que cometieron los soldados del reino vecino.»_

Vuelvo a escuchar ese ruido y ahora estoy seguro que no ha sido mi imaginación, pero, aun así, lo dejo pasar.

_«Yo estaba ahí ese día, aún me acuerdo cómo el soldado desenvaino su espada y de un tajo certero cortó el cuello del monarca. Aún puedo escuchar los gritos…»_

Me tenso ante el ruido que se hace de nuevo presente. Volteo ligeramente mi rostro alcanzado a ver a mi tío, el cual se encuentra absorto en su propia lectura, suspiro e intento seguir su ejemplo.

_«… de las mujeres que se encontraban a mi alrededor. El caos total surgió en ese instante y los…»_

**_Tap, tap, tap_ ** **.**

Es ese ruido otra vez.

_«… grupos rebeldes que se habían escondido planeando sus estrategias salieron por fin para devolverle la esperanza a este reino que parecía olvidado por Dios. De entre ellos…»_

**_Tap, tap, tap._ **

_«… un personaje encabezo la primera lucha, cuyo objetivo fue sacar a los soldados extranjeros que…»_

**_Tap, tap, tap._ **

_«… atentaban contra las inocentes personas. Nadie supo su verdadero nombre y hasta la fecha nadie ha sabido de donde salió, pero lo que todo mundo va a recordar siempre será…»_

**_Tap, tap, tap._ **

—Su roja cabellera —digo, al mismo tiempo que mis ojos graban cada una de las palabras impresas.

—Ya llegaste a esa parte ¿no? —me pregunta mi tío con ese sereno rostro.

Asiento, mientras escucho la cristalina risa de mi tío.

—¿Cuántas veces te has leído ya el libro?

Intento hacer memoria.

—Serán unas veinticinco veces, con esta —contesto, seguro y orgulloso de mi respuesta.

— _Crónicas de un valiente corazón_ , aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo leí —me comenta mientras hace una expresión como si se estuviese adentrando en sus memorias.

—¿Es verdad, tío, que el primer Rey Azul lo escribió?

—Nunca hay que descartar la posibilidad.

—Me fascina como narra los hechos, es tan…

**_Tap, tap, tap._ **

**_Tap, tap, tap._ **

**_Tap, tap, tap_ ** **.**

Ese molesto ruido. Suelto un largo suspiro ya que acabo de descubrir su fuente.

Cierto, ha pasado un año desde mi primera visita al castillo Rojo, es un lugar agradable por así decirlo, tiene bonitos jardines y su biblioteca es muy extensa, no tanto como la del castillo Azul, pero tiene libros que ni siquiera mi tío ha leído aún. Al parecer nuestras visitas se van hacer más constantes, dado que mi tío es amigo del Rey Rojo desde una edad joven, en lo personal no tengo ningún problema. Bueno, a excepción de…

—¡Mikoto Suoh! —clamo su nombre al haberlo atrapado golpeando sus dedos contra la madera de la mesa, como si no tuviese nada mejor que hacer.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —pregunta con un tono seco, posando su penetrante mirada sobre mí.

—El ruido que haces, deténlo ya, es molesto.

**Tap, tap, tap.**

Lo vuelve a hacer.

Despreocupado, cínico y desobligado. El hijo del Rey Rojo, heredero de su puesto y la versión “roja” de mi posición. Tenemos la misma estatura, somos de la misma edad y aun así no puedo respirar el mismo aire que él.

—Reisi, déjalo, ha de estar aburrido —dice mi tío con su mejor sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no salen a dar una vuelta por los alrededores? Estoy seguro de que el joven Suoh ha de conocer buenos lugares fuera de las cuatro monótonas paredes del castillo.

Mi tío se ve tan entusiasmado con la idea que ni siquiera pienso en oponerme a su descabellada _oferta._ Y es por ello que termino asistiendo ante su propuesta. Volteo a ver y a Suoh parece darle lo mismo, aunque ya se ha puesto de pie.

—Muy bien, solamente no se vayan exageradamente lejos —nos advierte mi tío—. Diviértanse.

Suoh sale de la habitación y yo me preparo para seguirlo, no sin antes tomar el libro que dejé a medias sobre la mesa. Esa es la única buena compañía que tendré.

…

Ya habían pasado los límites del castillo Rojo, tomando un sendero que daba hacia las colinas. Al final no tardaron tanto y encontraron un agradable sitio donde había unos cuantos árboles y mucho pasto. Mikoto se dejó caer recostándose con los brazos tras su nuca, posando su vista en las nubes que despacio pasaban arriba de ellos. Por su parte, Reisi cogió asiento bajo un árbol retomando su lectura donde la había dejado.

Fueron unos minutos llenos de completo silencio, sólo el viento pasando suavemente entre las copas de los árboles. Hasta que el pelirrojo pensó que ya había tenido suficiente.

—Eres aburrido —soltó de la nada, dejando de ver al cielo y dirigiendo su mirada al apasionado lector.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer al respecto? —el aludido no retiró la mirada del libro e inclusive no detuvo su lectura.

—Mmm, veamos… —Mikoto se incorporó, acercándose peligrosamente con el fin de arrebatarle el libro de las pálidas manos al otro. Lo sostuvo por una de las pastas, haciendo que se abriera totalmente dejando expuestas cada una de las amarillentas hojas—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

—¡Devuélvemelo! —exigió el de ojos violeta, mientras se ponía de pie de un sólo movimiento, yendo directo a tratar de recuperar su preciado libro.

—Si sigues leyendo esto… —hablaba Mikoto esquivando los intentos del enojado chico por recuperar lo que era suyo, a la vez que _examinaba_ el contenido como si de un sabio se tratase, para al final lanzar su veredicto mirando burlonamente a Reisi—. Te volverás un total amargado.

Y dicho eso emprendió la huida, corriendo colina abajo con el libro aún en sus manos.

—¡Mikoto Suoh! —gritó apretando los puños y agitándolos en el aire al ver que aquel salvaje (según su punto de vista) estaba escapando con su lectura. No tardó ni medio segundo en seguirle, cayendo inconscientemente en el juego.

Mikoto llevaba gran ventaja, y aún más cuando mientras bajaban de la colina ésta se ponía cada vez más empinada, por lo que la velocidad de ambos chicos aumentó. El pelirrojo por su parte no tenía ningún problema con eso, al contrario del otro, quien más de una vez estuvo a punto de caer de bruces contra el fresco pasto y el lodo.

—¡Detente en este preciso instante, Suoh! —exigió una vez que recobro el equilibrio después de no haber visto una roca entre el pasto.

—No lo creo —se dio la vuelta y comenzó a correr entre los arboles de la planicie. Reisi no quiso quedarse atrás e intento alcanzarlo, algo que le fue imposible.

La _persecución_ los terminó llevando a orillas de un riachuelo de poca profundidad. Mikoto, al ver una fila de rocas que formaban una especie de puente, sonrió maliciosamente y saltó a la primera, volteando a ver al chico de gafas que venía atrás.

—Regresa aquí, Suoh —indicó Reisi, señalándole desde tierra firme.

—Mejor venga usted aquí —dijo Mikoto en su particular tono de voz, aunque su mirada era diferente, no era esa que veía todo con desinterés, ahora era una retadora. Una de sus manos movía el libro, mientras que la otra acomodaba un poco del cabello que caía en su frente—… Sr. Aburrido.

A Reisi se le subieron los colores al rostro con ese cometario y, en el mismo momento que le comenzaba un tic en el ojo, tomó la primera rama que encontró en el suelo y sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia donde estaba Suoh, quien alcanzó a saltar a la segunda roca antes de que la rama se estampara contra su rostro.

—Hey —hizo un intento de reclamo, aunque por dentro sentía que la situación le estaba comenzando a divertir. Quería ver que tan molesto podía llegar a estar el de gafas.

El de orbes violeta no hizo caso y siguió con sus ataques, algunos hubieran sido muy certeros de no haber sido por los buenos reflejos que tenía el de roja cabellera, que pese a no tener con qué defenderse, con los brazos le bastaba para detener los “ramazos”. En uno de los ataques cuando ya iban a mitad del río, Reisi alcanzó a pegarle en uno de los costados, logrando distraerlo por un momento. Y aprovechando eso, saltó a la misma roca que el de ojos miel, donde una vez ahí logró quitarle el libro.

—Algún día serás muy bueno con la espada —Reisi se desconcertó ante el amable cometario que le dijo el pelirrojo, aunque no duro mucho su emoción, por así decirlo, ya que de un suave empujón perdió el equilibrio y terminó cayendo al agua—… pero aún te falta mucho para eso.

Mikoto comenzó a reír una vez que vio a su _compañero_ sentado en el agua con un libro totalmente empapado y las gafas chuecas en su sonrojado rostro.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —Reisi preguntó con obvia molestia en su voz ante la aparentemente e innecesaria risa del otro—. Por tu culpa mi libro se ha arruinado.

—Libros hay muchos, momentos así no tanto —le dijo una vez que fue lo suficientemente capaz de controlar su risa. Reisi quedó en silencio por un momento, ya que pensándolo bien hacía mucho tiempo que no corría como lo había hecho, ni se había divertido, si así se podía decir.

—Tienes un retorcido concepto de diversión, pero he de admitir que tienes algo de razón.

—Puede ser —el pelirrojo le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie, el chico en el agua la aceptó, aunque sólo fuera para jalarlo al río también. Y así fue como ambos chicos terminaron empapados.

—Aunque para ser honesto también tengo mi retorcido concepto de diversión, Suoh.

—Quién lo diría —después de eso, ambos chicos comenzaron a reír.

…

—Sabes que soy mayor que tú, ¿verdad?

—Somos de la misma edad, Suoh.

—Claro que no, yo soy de agosto y tú eres de octubre —comentó serio el pelirrojo—. Por dos meses soy mayor.

—Como si eso cambiara mucho.

Mikoto ya no le puso atención, se encontraba volteado, mirando uno de los senderos del camino, y sin decir nada tomó a Reisi de la muñeca jalándolo por el sendero que acababa de ver.

—Oye, ¿a dónde me llevas?

—Cállate y sígueme —posterior a esas palabras ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Mikoto había sido muy claro en su última indicación por lo que Reisi no alegó más y simplemente se dejó guiar por el nuevo rumbo que habían tomado—. Creo que en ninguna de tus visitas habías podido ver algo así, ¿verdad? —después de esa pegunta se detuvo y señaló a un campo de florecillas violetas que yacían a unos metros de ellos.

—No —contestó sencillamente Reisi, apreciando lo que se conocía como los campos secretos de flores del lado Rojo del reino. Muy pocas personas que iban de visita podían verlos, ya que no se encontraban a simple vista, no como los campos de flores blancas del Castillo azul que nacían a orilla de los caminos.

—Creo que alguien me debe un gracias, por haberle hecho de guía, ¿no crees?

Reisi ignoró su comentario sarcástico y se acercó más a las florecillas, hincándose entre ellas. Mikoto hizo lo mismo, sentándose frente a él, viendo como el menor se retiraba las gafas. A partir de ese momento ninguno de los dos habló, sólo se quedaron ahí uno al frente del otro, sintiendo como el viento les rozaba el rostro mientras veían cada una de las delicadas flores que había a su alrededor.

De un instante a otro, Reisi pasó sus largos y blancos dedos acariciando los pétalos cerrados de un tierno botón. Esa acción no pasó desapercibida por el mayor y mucho menos esa simple pero sincera sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del otro. Podía ver desde ahí como los ojos violeta brillaban con un tinte especial, chasqueó la lengua y volteó su rostro topándose con una florecilla del mismo color que aquellos ojos que acababa de ver: una flor lila que se mecía ligeramente contra el viento a dos palmos de él, y que soltaba un extraño encanto.

Por alguna razón Mikoto no lo pensó dos veces y colocó las manos sobre el tallo de la florecilla arrancándola con firmeza, pero sin haber lastimado ni un solo pétalo de esta. Por su parte, Reisi comenzó a seguir con la mirada cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba el pelirrojo. Pero para su sorpresa pronto tuvo a este observándolo fijamente a pocos centímetros de él. En ese momento quiso decir algo, pero aquella mirada tan penetrante lo hacía desistir de cualquier cosa que pudiera poner en palabras, desviando un poco su rostro esperando que así Suoh lo dejase de ver de esa manera.

Mikoto observaba firmemente al chico frente a él, contemplando sus pequeñas muestras de nerviosismo debido a él. Sonrió internamente cuando vio aquel pálido rostro desviarse hacia la derecha en una pequeña inclinación. No lo dudó más y aferró la delicada florecilla en su mano, para después acercarse un poco más a Reisi. En ese momento, sus dedos rozaron las hebras azuladas en un tacto suave mientras acomodaba el tallo sobre la oreja y entre los azules cabellos, justo donde debía de ir la patilla de las gafas que ahora reposaban sobre el regazo de su dueño. Terminó de acomodar la flor y se alejó, retomando el lugar donde se encontraba momentos antes, con una sonrisilla en la cara. Era único lo que sus ojos veían, pétalos de suaves tonalidades liliáceas que armonizaban con el cabello de un azul profundo, florecilla lila que realzaba aquel par de pupilas violetas y aquel carmín que ligeramente yacía en esas mejillas.

—Sabes… —la voz de Mikoto rompió el silencioso ambiente, llamando la atención del menor—. Eres un amargado, pero en este momento puedo decir que tienes algo de lindo, Sr. Aburrido.

Ante esas palabras Reisi dio un respingo, el rubor de su rostro aumento, se sentía tan, tan, tan…

Mikoto recibió en ese instante un golpe del mojado libro contra su rostro.

—Hey —se _quejó_ en un bajo tono sin inmutar su voz ni su rostro, sobándose ligeramente donde el libro había impactado. Quiso decirle un par de cosas al otro, pero para ese entonces el de cabellera azul caminaba lejos de él, apretando los puños y forzando sus pasos, señales claras de que se encontraba molesto. Pero a pesar de eso, alcanzó a notar un par de orejas enrojecidas.

Soltó una despreocupada sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía un poco su pantalón. Recogió el irreconocible libro, para después alcanzar al menor.

—Regresemos, Munakata.


	3. Memoria 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

Que su padre fuera el Rey Rojo lo había condenado a vivir en el castillo, no es que lo culpara, pero realmente le hubiera gustado otra clase de vida. Algo más… libre.

Mikoto suspiró mientras cerraba aquel —malditamente— aburrido libro. ¿Por qué la biblioteca tenía que ser tan silenciosa?

Sí, esa era una de las partes que más odiaba de ser el hijo del Rey Rojo, aunque por otro lado…

—Reisi Munakata —susurró el nombre de la persona que se encontraba frente a él, cruzando el otro lado de la mesa, aquel chico que un año atrás se aferraba a la ropa de su tío ahora devoraba con la mirada uno de los tantos libros que se encontraban apilados entre él y su tío. Rodó los ojos y comenzó a golpear sus dedos contar la mesa, ¿qué más podía hacer? Si su tutor le había ordenado que se quedase con el hermano del Rey Azul y con su sobrino.

Volvió a golpear sus dedos; una, dos, tres, cuatro veces más.

—Ya llegaste a esa parte ¿no? —preguntó el mayor a su sobrino, quien asintió en respuesta—. ¿Cuántas veces te has leído ya el libro?

—Serán unas veinticinco veces con esta —escuchó que contestó Munakata, muy orgulloso de su respuesta. _Veinticinco veces_ , ¿cuántas más le faltaban para aprendérselo de memoria?. Aunque pensándolo bien, lo más probable es que ya lo hiciera.

— _Crónicas de un valiente corazón_ , aún recuerdo la primera vez que lo leí —mencionó el señor con tono soñador. Entonces eso significaba que aquello era de familia.

—¿Es verdad, tío, que el primer Rey Azul lo escribió?

—Nunca hay que descartar la posibilidad.

—Me fascina como narra los hechos, es tan…

Golpeó otras tres veces los dedos contra la mesa, antes de ser descubierto por una violeta y molesta mirada.

—¡Mikoto Suoh! —aquel chico clamó su nombre.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó con un tono seco, posando su penetrante mirada sobre el de gafas.

—El ruido que haces, deténlo ya, es molesto.

Lo volvió a hacer, no es que fuese su intención, pero era imposible no querer molestar al chico de cabellos azules y mirada violeta.

—Reisi, déjalo, ha de estar aburrido —dijo el tío. Por fin una persona que lo entendía—. ¿Por qué no salen a dar una vuelta por los alrededores? Estoy seguro que el joven Suoh ha de conocer buenos lugares fuera de las cuatro monótonas paredes del castillo.

No había una mejor descripción para el castillo que esa. Y así se puso de pie, motivado con la idea de salir de ese lugar.

—Muy bien, solamente no se vayan exageradamente lejos —fueron advertidos—. Diviértanse.

Y al final de todo, lo más relevante que Mikoto podía contar de su aventura fuera del castillo junto al “devorador de libros” fue: que le terminaron pegando con un libro mojado —e inservible— en la cara.

Seguía siendo mejor que estar en la biblioteca.

…

**_Mikoto._ **

Hoy es la última noche de invierno, lo noto, ya que desde mi ventana puedo ver los nuevos retoños de las flores del jardín e inclusive puedo percibir su ligera fragancia. Aún estoy sorprendido de que los campos de flores ya estén rebosantes, supongo que debieron de haberse adelantado.

Es cerca de medianoche y aún no logro dormirme.

_Raro._

Suspiro, lo mejor será meterme a la cama ya. Y es con ese pensamiento que me acerco para cerrar la ventana, pero cual sería mi sorpresa al encontrar un _intruso_ en el jardín a tan altas horas de la noche, y tengo una vaga de quién se puede tratar. Tomo algo con lo que abrigarme y, cuando estoy a punto de salir de mi cuarto, logro divisar el paquete sobre mi cama.

—Seguro me servirá ahora.

…

Mikoto fue hasta el jardín, iluminado por la luz de la luna, conocía bien el lugar y no le supuso ningún problema llegar hasta donde la silueta que vio por su ventana estaba. Empezó a acercarse sigilosamente, hasta estar a lado de su objetivo.

—Insisto, si sigues leyendo quedaras amargado el resto de tu vida —comentó en su particularmente seco tono de voz, lo que provoco que…

—¡Arrgg! ¡¿qué haces aquí?! —fue el comentario de _bienvenida_ que Mikoto recibió por parte de un espantado Reisi, quien hasta ese momento había estado leyendo embelesado un nuevo libro cerca de los rosales.

—Vivo aquí —y fue esa la contestación que le dio, para después sentarse a un lado del menor.

—Estaba tan bien hasta que llegaste.

—Oye, tengo sentimientos.

—Si lo dices de esa manera tan antipática nadie te va a creer —susurró casi para sí Reisi.

Mikoto se dejó yacer sobre la hierba, clavando la vista en el cielo.

—Son muchas —dijo de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Estrellas.

Reisi alzo su rostro hacia el cielo y entendió de lo que estaba hablando Mikoto, el firmamento nocturno era como un gran lienzo negro recubierto con innumerables y nítidos destellos. Se dejó caer también sobre el pasto.

—Ahí está tu estrella —comentó el de orbes violetas, señalando algún punto en la inmensa nada, llamada cielo.

—¿Hum? —no había comprendido a qué se refería.

—Esa es tu constelación —movió un poco sus largos y pálidos dedos dibujando en el aire—. ¿Ves? Pertenece a los nacidos bajo el signo de Leo.

—Si tú lo dices —agregó Mikoto, sin haber entendido muy bien qué era lo que quería que viera, aunque en ese momento se le vino una duda a la cabeza—. Y ¿dónde se encuentra la tuya?

—Mmm, si no me equivoco se encuentra un poco más hacia la derecha, precisamente ahí, la constelación de Libra —señaló.

—¿No están juntas la tuya y la mía?

—No, entre la tuya y la mía esta la constelación de Virgo.

—Deberían de estar juntas.

—¿Por qué tendrían que estarlo?

—Porque justamente ahora los dos estamos juntos.

—No es así como funcionan las cosas —dijo Reisi con las mejillas ruborizadas a causa del descuidado comentario del otro.

—Pero deberían funcionar así.

El de gafas se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez así debería ser.

Ambos se sumergieron en un total silencio, donde sólo se escuchaban algunos grillos no muy lejos del lugar donde se encontraban.

—Toma —de repente, Reisi sintió un paquete poco pesado sobre su pecho. No preguntó nada y sólo se limitó a abrirlo, aunque en la posición recostada en la que se encontraba le era un tanto difícil. Rasgó la envoltura, terminando con un libro entre sus manos.

Era el libro más viejo que había visto en su vida —y él había visto muchos—, pero pese a eso parecía que podía durar más años. Tenía un forro que algún día debió haber sido un rojo brillante y que ahora era un rojo obscuro casi marrón. No tenía título, parecía que eso era lo único que el tiempo se llevó. Lo abrió y leyó las primeras palabras.

_«Corrían los años de antaño, aquella época donde las cosas no eran fáciles…»_

Paró su lectura y volteó su perplejo rostro en dirección a Mikoto.

—Crónicas de un valiente corazón —dijo en un casi susurro.

—No debería decírtelo, pero este libro es el original.

—No puede ser, lo estas inventando —en ese momento se incorporó de golpe, quedando sentado y con el libro aferrado en sus manos.

—¿Qué ganaría con eso?

Reisi se detuvo a pensarlo, pero nada respondía a esa pregunta.

—Pero… pero ¿dónde lo encontraste? —sería mentira decir que la curiosidad no lo estaba matando.

—Te infartarás si te enteras que un libro tan valorado por ti era el soporte de uno de los muebles de la cocina aquí en el castillo Rojo —al terminar soltó una despreocupada risa al ver el rostro de incredulidad que puso el menor—. Lo encontré un par de meses atrás, lo hojeé y me pareció una lectura sin chiste.

—¡Para ya con eso! No tienes ni la más mínima idea acerca de buena literatura —soltó Reisi un tanto indignado.

—Quizás —contestó neutralmente, mientras se ponía de pie.

—Aunque… —Reisi hizo una pausa—. Qué curioso. Según tú, si sigo leyendo seré un amargado y ahora ¿me obsequias un libro?

—Detalles sin importancia —y así fue como se retiró del lugar, quizás ahora si podría dormir.


	4. Memoria 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

—¡¿Qué les sucedió?! —gritó una de las cocineras cuando pasada la tarde, un soldado abrió la puerta de la cocina dejando pasar a los dos niños, completamente desalineados, cubiertos de mallugadas y raspones.

—¡Él empezó! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

—Los encontré peleando cerca de los establos —explicó intentando volver a poner distancia entre los herederos.

—Iremos a que les curen esas heridas y a avisarles a sus padres.

…

Mikoto soltó un quejido cuando la torunda con alcohol hizo contacto con la piel de su nariz. Eso ardía y mucho.

—Bueno si tanto te duele, lo hubieras pensado mejor antes de meterte en problemas —dijo en tono divertido su padre, quien lejos de estar molesto con la situación, realmente se encontraba maravillado. Inclusive él y su amigo Hiroshi habían soltado una que otra carcajada cuando aparecieron sus respectivos hijo y sobrino es la sala de té siendo _custodiados_ por una histérica cocinera y un desalineado soldado.

—Entonces, Reisi, ¿qué les puso en tal predicamento? —preguntó su tío cuando terminaron de ponerle unas banditas en sus rodillas.

Ninguno de los dos contestó.

.

.

.

Ese día, temprano en la mañana cuando llegaron de visita al Castillo Rojo, habían sido recibidos por el mismísimo rey, su tío parecía muy feliz por ello, mientras él buscaba a alguien con el mayor disimulo posible.

_Falló._

—Mi hijo, no se encuentra aquí, está con unos amigos paseando por ahí —informó el rojo—Pero si gustas puedo pedirle a alguien que te escolte para que vayas con ellos.

—Muchas gracias, pero no se preocupe, puedo esperar hasta que regrese.

—Bueno, en ese caso, podrías aprovechar esta hermosa mañana y sentarte en el jardín a leer, el jardinero acaba de plantar camelias y hacen una vista maravillosa.

…

Reisi había tomado la sugerencia del Rey Rojo a consideración por mera cortesía, pero en cuanto vio el trabajo del jardinero real, inmediatamente se sentó a disfrutar de una buena lectura. Así fue que pasó varias horas inmerso en el libro, hasta que cerca del mediodía un par de joviales voces lo distrajeron.

—Oh, ahí está —Reisi escuchó una alegre voz en un tono cantarín, y por instinto volteó a ver si por mera casualidad era que se estaban refiriendo a él. Y en efecto, dos chichos rubios se acercaban a donde estaba él, uno de ellos moviendo su mano animadamente en señal de saludo. Para su sorpresa, Mikoto venia atrás de ellos.

—Tú debes de ser Munakata, ¿cierto? —preguntó el otro chico.

—Sí, así es. ¿Y tú eres? —Reisi cerró su libro y se puso de pie.

—Soy Izumo, él es Tatara —el mencionado sonrió—. Somos amigos de Mikoto, nuestros padres trabajan en el castillo, por lo que venimos aquí de vez en vez.

—Oh, ya veo, mucho gusto.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Tatara.

—Trece.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—¿Eh?

—¿Tienes amigos en tu hogar Munakata? —preguntó otra vez.

—Él no tiene, los libros son sus únicos amigos —habló Mikoto por primera vez en ese día.

—Mikoto —reclamó Izumo a la par que Tatara suelta un _“eso fue grosero”_.

—Por supuesto que tengo amigos, Suoh. Hay una chica, Seri, sus padres son nobles y va seguido a mi hogar, es mi mejor amiga.

—Ha de ser lindo ser amigo de una chica, la única chica con la que jugamos es Anna —se quejó Izumo.

—¿Anna?

—Anna es la hija adoptiva de un noble de por aquí, tiene tres años, es tan pequeñita, pero al parecer gusta de la compañía de Mikoto, siempre que lo ve lo sigue a todas partes, realmente creemos que él fue la razón por la que dio sus primeros pasos hace un par de años.

Reisi rió ante la inconformidad del pelirrojo de ser el centro de la plática.

—Oh, cierto, en cuanto supimos que hoy llegabas y de que Mikoto no estaría aquí para recibirte decidimos traerlo, perdónalo, a veces puede ser un cabeza dura —dijo Tatara, el mencionado sólo se limitó a rodar los ojos—. No sabe comportase con sus invitados.

—Ya lo creo.

…

Según lo que le platicó Tatara mientras paseaban por los alrededores, Mikoto había olvidado que era el día que llegaban de visita y que al parecer les había prometido a Izumo y a él que les presentaría al azul. _"No para de hablar de ti"_ , había dicho el chico de ojos café, a lo que Izumo tuvo que corregirlo y decir que eso no era verdad, que Mikoto rara vez hablaba de algo.

—Pero siempre se le nota más contento cuando estás aquí —terminó por decir Izumo. Mikoto y Reisi sintieron sus rostros algo fervientes. Y no se volvió a hablar del asunto.

—Miren, alguien dejo olvidado esto —Tatara señaló un par de espadas que se encontraban recargadas contra una de las paredes del establo.

—Deben ser de los soldados, posiblemente las dejaron después del entrenamiento, ¿Mikoto?

Mikoto, absortó en sus propios pensamientos había tomado unas de las espadas y con su mejor sonrisa de autosuficiencia volteó a ver a Reisi.

—Hey, Munakata, ¿sabes usar una de estas?

—Por supuesto que sé usar una espada, Suoh.

…

—No creo que sea una buena idea —comentó Izumo, aun sabiendo que no le harían caso de todos modos. Al menos les habían dejado la funda puesta a las espadas.

—Wow, nunca había visto a nuestro Rey tan emocionado —dijo Tatara viendo como Mikoto y Reisi peleaban con las espadas frente a ellos. No era la gran cosa, desde lejos se podía ver que esos chicos no eran expertos y que eso era más bien una jugarreta organizada por el mismo pelirrojo para pasar un buen rato a costa de Reisi. Lo único que le sorprendía a los dos rubios era el hecho de que el azul le siguiera el juego a su amigo, a la primera. Realmente esos dos tenían conceptos muy retorcidos de lo que era diversión.

—¿Estas de malas? Munakata —dijo Mikoto después de esquivar la espada.

—Contigo siempre, tu sola presencia me hace enfermar.

—Si es así ¿por qué siempre vienes hasta acá? —Mikoto sabía que posiblemente estaba jugando con fuego, pero hacer enfadar al de gafas siempre le había parecido algo divertido, posiblemente ese tendría que ser su _peor_ comentario del día.

—No es para verte tenlo por seguro —Reisi por otro lado, sabía que el rojo no hablaba en serio, o al menos eso quería creer, porque dichas palabras muy dentro de él habían dolido, y posiblemente esa fue la razón por la que dejo ir la espada con toda su fuerza en contra de Suoh.

—Vaya que si has mejorado —comentó Mikoto, volviendo a esquivar el ataque, pero esta vez no se limitó sólo a eso, dejo caer su espada despistando a Reisi, quien en ningún momento espero que el pelirrojo golpeara su mano haciendo que perdiera su arma, ni tampoco el empujón que casi lo hace caer—. Pero sigue faltándote mucho.

—Hey, eso es trampa —se quejó Reisi sobándose la mano.

—Nunca dijimos que tendríamos que usar espadas únicamente.

Sin realmente esperárselo, Mikoto sintió un golpe en su rostro.

—Tú pusiste las reglas, Suoh —dijo con orgullo mientras iba por su espada.

—Cuidado Mikoto, deberías parar esto, pueden lastimarse —dijo Izumo con algo de preocupación.

—No te preocupes, él golpea como una princesa.

Y con eso dicho la paciencia de Reisi se agotó. Se olvidó de recuperar su espada y se dejó ir en contra de Mikoto tirándolo al suelo. Nunca había hecho algo así, pero al parecer el rojo siempre sacaba lo peor de él. Mikoto, por su parte, se encontraba maravillado por la repentina acción del otro.

Los golpes y jaloneos no se hicieron esperar y pronto comenzaron a rodar por todo el lugar, espantando a Izumo y a Tatara, los cuales se acercaron con la intención de detenerlos.

—¡Hey, chicos! Deténganse —Izumo intentaba separarlos, pero aquellos dos no se lo estaban poniendo fácil, sobre todo cuando fue él quien quedó en el suelo después de perder el equilibrio.

Por fortuna para ellos, un soldado, quien posiblemente regresaba por las espadas, los vio y no tardo en apresurarse a donde ellos estaban.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí?

—Se están peleando y no podemos detenerlos —contesto Izumo sacudiéndose la tierra de su pantalón.

—Tiene que hacer algo, por favor —dijo Tatara poniendo su mejor cara de súplica. El soldado tragó saliva, esos en el suelo no eran otros que los dos herederos, cualquier cosa que hiciera mal su pellejo sería el que estaba en juego. Volteó a ver al cielo, hizo una oración, se arremango la túnica y procedió a detenerlos.

.

.

.

Y ahora estaban ahí, acababan de terminar de curarlos y cada uno se encontraba en un punto alejado de la habitación. No por castigo, sino porque ellos quisieron. Los mayores intentaron aguantar la risa que les daba ver esa situación, cuando el Rey Azul entró a la habitación hecho una furia.

—Me acabo de enterar, no se habla de otra cosa en los pasillos —dijo secamente dirigiéndose en una línea recta hacia su hijo—. Los dos herederos se pelearon como simples campesinos. Reisi, tu comportamiento de hoy es totalmente reprobable, mira que comportarte como un salvaje, lo pude haber esperado de cualquier otra persona, pero no de ti, estoy terriblemente decepcionado, y mírame cuando te estoy hablando —lo tomó por el rostro bruscamente.

—Padre, yo…

—Sólo fue un juego, son jóvenes y esas cosas a veces pasan —intervino el Rey Rojo intentando aligerar el ambiente. El monarca Azul soltó a Reisi y volteo a ver al otro con prepotencia.

—De tal padre tal hijo, no me sorprende. Espero que no llegues tarde a la junta, el consejo ya está esperando —y tras eso, se retiró. A los pocos segundos el monarca Rojo le siguió.

Mikoto no pudo evitar sentir molestia por tan desagradable sujeto, pero sobre todo se extrañó al ver el rostro apenado de Reisi; con la mirada baja, los ojos levemente húmedos, sus gafas a punto de resbalarse de su nariz, cómo mordía su labio intentando pobremente calmarse y un par de marcas rojizas en sus mejillas.

Vaya, sintió algo de culpa. Sintió algo de ira.

—Reisi, vayamos a tu habitación, necesitas descansar —dijo afectuosamente su tío, poniendo una mano en su hombro mientras lo guiaba fuera de la habitación.

…

Era una fresca noche, Mikoto lo pudo sentir cuando iba caminando por el pasillo que daba al jardín. Tenía la esperanza de encontrarse con Munakata ahí, posiblemente leyendo un libro o algo por el estilo. Para su suerte, el de gafas sí estaba en el jardín, pero el libro que lo acompañaba se encontraba cerrado.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba sentado, cerca de las camelias, con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas y su barbilla recargada en éstas. Se veía decaído, pero le alegró de alguna manera ver que ya no había marcas rojas en su rostro.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó a la par que señaló el lugar junto a Reisi.

—Claro —Mikoto se sentó justo a un lado del libro. _Ese libro._

—Lo trajiste —señalo Mikoto.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

—Tal reliquia debe de estar conmigo en mis viajes.

Después de eso se hizo un incómodo silencio donde sólo podían escuchar a los grillos.

—Yo lo lamento.

—Lo siento.

Dijeron Reisi y Mikoto respectivamente al mismo tiempo, seguido por otro silencio, el cual no duró mucho pues un par de risillas se hicieron escuchar.

—¿Qué es? —señaló un rectángulo de pergamino que sobresalía del libro.

—Un separador, mi tío me enseñó a preservar flores en pergaminos —Reisi lo sacó del libro, sin importar perder la página donde iba. Vio su separador con cariño, sonrió y sin pensarlo más se lo extendió al pelirrojo—. Toma, puedes quedarte con este, sé que no lo usaras en un libro, pero tiene una de las flores violetas que recogí aquella vez que fuimos al campo, y sé cuánto te gustan.

Mikoto quedó pasmado por unos segundos, para luego tomar el separador que se le ofrecía, sus orejas se sentían calientes y sólo pudo emitir un pequeño: —Gracias.

Otro largo silencio se hizo.

—Realmente es un libro muy viejo —comentó Mikoto después de un rato, el separador ahora reposaba junto a él.

—Lo sé, pero para el tiempo que debería tener está muy bien cuidado, posiblemente sus anteriores dueños lo cuidaron bien, es una verdadera pena que le hubieran arrancado una de las hojas de atrás, con suerte no se trataba de nada importante, posiblemente sólo se trataba de otra hoja en blanco como la que quedo.

—¿Por qué alguien pondría hojas en blanco a los libros?

—No me sorprende que no sepas, esas hojas sirven para hacer anotaciones importantes o para dejar memorias, y yo algún día escribiré una aquí, será mi memoria más preciada.

Mikoto rodó los ojos ante tanto entusiasmo.

—Hey, ¿por qué lees tanto, Sr. Aburrido? —se dejó caer sobre el pasto.

Y esa noche ninguno durmió, ambos se quedaron en la fresca noche hablando —en el caso de Reisi— de una y mil cosas. Libros, estrellas, flores, espadas y aventuras. Sólo fueron ellos dos, Mikoto y Reisi, y eso estaba bien.


	5. Memoria 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

_**Reisi.**_

Así como las páginas de los libros que al ser hojeadas una por una van dejando a la anterior atrás, pasaron los días y con ello los meses, por lo que no era extraño que dos años hayan pasado desde aquella noche que gastamos en el jardín del castillo Rojo.

Y hablando sobre el castillo Rojo, es preciso tener en cuenta que he arribado a este apenas unos minutos atrás. Me encantaría ir a la biblioteca y perderme en la lectura, pero por el momento mi tío y unos conocidos suyos se encuentran celebrando una pequeña reunión en dicho lugar.

Camino un poco por el sitio y suspiro con resignación, aunque pensándolo bien, aún me queda una forma de entretención antes de que mi tranquilidad y _libertad_ se vean amenazadas, aunque con esto último una duda se me viene a la mente.

—¿Dónde estará Suoh? —me pregunto sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto, retomando de inmediato el camino por el que me dirigía antes de ser asaltado por esa cuestión, la cual seguramente dentro de un par de horas me será respondida.

…

Mikoto vagaba por los pasillos, de un lado a otro. Había estado en los establos momentos atrás y ahora se encontraba en un amplio corredor de los interiores del palacio. Sus brazos se hallaban tras su nuca y la despreocupación se veía claramente reflejada en su rostro. Sus pensamientos en ese preciso instante no eran en sí muy profundos, pero tampoco era que fuese prestando atención a su alrededor, simplemente caminaba sin un rumbo previamente fijo, sólo iba a donde sus pasos lo llevaran, o al menos eso era lo que sucedía en su pequeño mundo antes de pasar por una de las puertas ubicadas en ese corredor.

Fue ahí donde sus piernas se detuvieron una vez que sus oídos escucharon la música que provenía de aquella habitación. Abrió las puertas para ingresar y grande fue su sonrisa al ver lo que adentro había. No era una habitación fuera de lo normal, sólo era un piano, un ventanal y una melodía inundando el lugar.

Oh, y claro, Reisi Munakata haciéndola posible.

Cerró lentamente las puertas tras él, para después acercarse hasta el piano, donde terminó recargando uno de sus codos sobre la superficie de ébano, mientras se deleitaba viendo al de gafas tocar el piano.

Sus ojos violetas se encontraban tras esos parpados cerrados, mientras sus labios formaban una mueca que se podía denominar como una genuina sonrisa, a la vez que sus dedos se movían sobre las blancas teclas de marfil. Y eran justamente los precisos y elegantes movimientos de esos largos y blancos dedos sobre las teclas los que estaban hipnotizando al único espectador de la habitación.

Prestó total atención a la música, relajando su cuerpo como nunca lo había hecho, o al menos no desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. La melodía se alargaba dando pelea a los extensos minutos que poco a poco iba abarcando, aunque eso era difícil de percibir, ya que desde el punto de vista de Mikoto, en ese cuarto el tiempo no existía.

Las ultimas notas fueron tocadas de forma tan suave que el pelirrojo podía jurar que apenas las teclas fueron acaricidas. Y después de eso, el de azul cabello abrió poco a poco sus ojos, sólo para toparse con un par de orbes miel.

—Por que no me ha de extrañar que entres a cuanto lugar se te plazca —fueron las primeras palabras que Munakata le dio al mayor después de meses de no verse.

—Vivo aquí —aparentemente esa siempre había sido la mejor contestación que Suoh tenía para justificar sus actos _egoístas_ , como Reisi los había llamado.

—Siempre tan cínico.

—Y tú siempre tan aburrido.

Reisi soltó un suspiro, no tenía ganas de empezar una guerra verbal en ese momento, era verdad que se encontraba un tanto cansado después del viaje, y justamente fue por lo que tocar el piano la había parecido una buena manera para relajarse. Sobre todo, cuando había sido lo suficiente precavido para traer consigo la partitura de su última composición, con el fin de practicarla.

—¿Cómo se llama? —la monótona voz del de cabellera roja rompió el silencio tras unos cuantos minutos de completa calma, mirando fijamente al chico de gafas.

—¿Eh? —la pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Reisi, quien no tenía la mínima idea a que se refería el mayor, y eso le molestaba: le molestaba de sobremanera no tener la respuesta en el momento indicado, pero tenía que admitir que eso era difícil cuando se trataba de alguien tan espontaneo como lo era Mikoto Suoh.

—Mira si eres lento —dijo sonriendo, con un ligero toque de burla al percatarse del sutil nerviosismo que surgía del menor—. ¿Cómo se llama la melodía?

Reisi estaba a punto de contestarle, cuando un ruido se hizo presente llamando su total atención.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó levantándose del banquillo, con la mirada fija al ventanal del cuarto.

—Te refieres a los disparos —aclaró sin más el de ojos miel.

—¿Disparos?

—Son los disparos que dan inicio a la fiesta del pueblo.

—Fiesta del pueblo, ¿en marzo? —preguntó con curiosidad—. En el castillo Azul las fiestas son en octubre, aunque supongo que son diferentes costumbres a pesar de pertenecer a un mismo Reino, tendré que investigar luego sobre esto, lo mejor será preguntarle a mi tío al respecto.

Mikoto sonrió un poco llevándose una mano a su frente y negando ante el interés _educativo_ del otro.

—¿Nunca has ido al pueblo?

—Sólo una vez, fue rápido y dentro de un carruaje, mi padre no parece muy interesado en que lo conozca y pase mi tiempo ahí, además de que si no mal recuerdo, todas mis visitas hasta ahora han sido a finales de primavera, nunca antes, por eso nunca había coincidido con la celebración, aunque ahora que me acuerdo creo que leí algunas cosas al respecto en un libro.

El mayor ya no dijo nada, limitándose simplemente a coger a Reisi por la muñeca, comenzando a caminar hacia afuera de la habitación llevándolo consigo.

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Hay cosas en esta vida que no encontraras en los libros —suspiró—. Y a pesar que te haya dicho ya que te convertirás en un amargado a tan joven edad al parecer sigues sin hacer caso —y sin dejar que el menor replicara, lo condujo hasta la salida que daba justo al establo, donde de un saco escondido entre la alfalfa tomó un par de cosas que Reisi no pudo identificar.

—Ten, ponte esto —dijo pasándole una larga capa con capucha, que dejaba libres a sus brazos, de tela clara y liviana, mientras él por su parte se colocaba un sombrero que cubría su rojo cabello—. No creo que a los jinetes les importe que los tomemos prestados.

—¿Por qué…? —pero Mikoto lo interrumpió antes de que terminara de formular su pregunta.

—Silencio ahora, preguntas después, ven.

Una vez _listos_ se encaminaron hacia una reja y, aunque por su apariencia parecía que no había sido ocupada en años, Mikoto se las arreglo muy bien para abrirla.

—Apresúrate —le dijo una vez que llegaron al inicio de lo que sería el camino que bajaba al pueblo.

…

—No entiendo cuál es tu prisa —dijo Reisi entre quejas por tanto jaleo y tanto misterio.

—Digamos que estoy castigado y no puedo salir del castillo hasta nuevo aviso —le explicó con su natural tono de despreocupación, mientras veía la estupefacción en el rostro de Munakata—. Será mejor que nos apuremos antes que los soldados nos encuentren.

—¡Mikoto Suoh! —y el grito se perdió entre las copas de los árboles y el vuelo de las aves que se encontraban descansando en estos.

…

—Aún no puedo creer que me hayas traído aquí en la condición en la que te encuentras —soltó un pesado y largo suspiro bajando su rostro—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Callarte y ver lo que tienes en frente.

Reisi refunfuño, aunque término haciendo caso y viendo la fiesta que había frente a sus ojos. Todo el bullicio se encontraba concentrado alrededor de la fuente principal, en una amplia plazuela. Las casas de los alrededores habían sido decoradas con flores de alegres colores en sus balcones. Había cadenas de rosas rojas que iban de casa en casa formando _puentes_ entre éstas. Al lado de la fuente había un grupo de músicos que daban ambiente al lugar con sus sencillas flautas y con sus gastados y empolvados violines, mientras los jóvenes y las señoritas del lugar bailaban gustosos al ritmo de las alegres melodías.

Y por allá, un poco retirado de los jóvenes danzantes, había mesas rebosantes de comida que repartían un grupo de mujeres de avanzada edad. Todo era tan colorido y lleno de vida, tan diferente a las celebraciones de octubre de su hogar donde todo era adornado con florecillas blancas y todo parecía tan ordenado y planificado.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Mikoto al oído, quien ya se había percatado del rostro embelesado del menor.

Reisi estaba a punto de contestarle cuando ambos vieron como un par de soldados reales se acercaban a donde estaban, al parecer era verdad que los estaban buscando. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, Mikoto lo tomó de la muñeca jalándolo hasta donde las personas bailaban.

—¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? —preguntó con duda Reisi, viendo a su alrededor como la gente se movía con ánimo, saltando, aplaudiendo, agarrándose de las manos y girando al compás de la canción que apenas había comenzado.

—¿Esto es mucho para ti? —preguntó con burla el de cabello rojo mientras veía curioso las reacciones del menor al tomar con precisión su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los contrarios, mientras su mano libre se posaba en la cintura del menor.

—¿Qué? Acaso es que nunca habías bailado —le cuestionó de nuevo poniendo una triunfal sonrisa al ver como la cara de Reisi se teñía de rojo.

—No es algo que te importe —dijo bajando su rostro e intentando seguirle el paso al mayor—. Idiota, no soy una mujer como para que me tengas que agarrar así.

—Ya lo sé, pero con la capa puedes pasar por una —dijo burlonamente ante esa mirada enfurecida—. Además, es sólo mientras se convencen que no estamos aquí.

Reisi tenía buenos argumentos para contradecirlo, iniciando por que todo era su culpa, pero prefirió callar ya que ahora él estaba tan involucrado en el problema como el pelirrojo.

Ambos comenzaron a acoplarse al ritmo mientras la velocidad de las notas iba aumentando conforme a los intensos roces de los arcos sobre las cuerdas de los violines. A su alrededor la gente que no estaba bailando seguía el ritmo de la música con las palmas de sus manos. Y sería mentira decir que ambos no lo estaban disfrutando, aunque claro, sería muy difícil que Reisi aceptara que se sentía extrañamente bien tener su mano entrelazada con la del rojo heredero.

La música se hacía cada vez más rápida y los pasos más marcados, pero una vez que terminó ambos fueron recibidos por los aplausos del cálido público. Mikoto hizo una reverencia con la intención de fastidiar un poco a su _pareja_ de baile.

—Jamás me había sentido tan humillado —dijo en tono bajo el de azul cabellera.

—No te quejes, que tienes una admiradora —agregó el mayor, quien le hizo ver que una pequeña niña de no más de ocho años se acercaba hacia a él.

—Para usted hermosa señorita —le dijo la inocente niña entregándolo un pequeño ramo de flores compuesto por una rosa roja y unas cuantas florecillas lilas, para después irse corriendo hacia un grupo de niñas de la misma edad que jugaban tomadas de la mano mientras saltaban en círculos.

Mikoto no podía con la risa que le causo tal escena, lástima que le durara tan poco, pues Reisi termino con su alegría cuando le proporciono una patada en la espinilla. El menor después de eso soltó un suspiro al ver que los soldados se habían ido, lo mejor sería ir a ver qué tal estaba la comida, por lo que se dirigió hacia las mesas que se encontraban apartadas de la fuente. Mikoto, por su parte, le siguió un tanto adolorido.

Las mujeres parecían que habían sacados sus mejores ropas para la ocasión, mientras los niños disfrutaban de la fiesta y de los dulces bocadillos que les repartían las ancianas del pueblo, quienes traían los dulces en hermosas canastas tejidas adornadas con listones de muchos colores. Una de esas viejecitas se les acerco obsequiándoles unos dulces, los cuales consistían en unas fresas ensartadas en unos palillos cubiertas con crema y miel.

—Gracias —agradecieron al mismo tiempo.

—De nada —contestó la dulce mujer para después verlos fijamente y con expresión de sorpresa, por un momento ambos chicos pensaron que los habían descubierto o algo así.

—¿Pasa algo? —se aventuró a preguntar Reisi.

—Oh, nada, sólo que ustedes se ven bien juntos —y dicho eso se volteó para darle dulces a un grupo de niños.

—Retiro lo dicho, jamás me había sentido tan humillado hasta ahora —se retractó un muy sonrojado Reisi mientras se abría paso buscando un lugar lo bastante apartado para poder sentarse a disfrutar el dulce.

—No diga eso, _hermosa señorita_ , que me sentiré ofendido.

—Creo que la patada no basto, ¿verdad?

Mikoto ante eso sólo alzo sus hombros.

…

No tardaron mucho en divisar un borde junto a la vieja iglesia del lugar, por lo que se plantearon dirigirse a dicho sitio.

Iban caminado cuando un chico de menor edad que ellos chocó con el pelirrojo.

—Disculpe —dijo el joven un tanto avergonzado, al parecer no iba prestando la debida atención al camino ya que venía discutiendo algo con el chico que traía agarrado de la muñeca. Esa escena era un tanto curiosa pues el chico que traía cogido de la mano era evidentemente más alto que aquel chico castaño.

—Te dijo que tienes que disfrutar de la fiesta, no es sano que te quedes encerrado todo el día, además que la celebración es sólo es una vez al año —le decía a su acompañante.

—Tsk —fue la única respuesta que soltó el de ojos azules, quien a pesar que a primera vista se le veía molesto, en el fondo al parecer disfrutaba bastante de tener su brazo siendo agarrado por el joven de castaño cabello.

Mikoto y Reisi vieron a tan singulares personas alejarse rumbo a los dulces. Ellos, por su parte, retomaron su camino, donde una vez que llegaron se sentaron para disfrutar de las fresas.

—Su música es agradable, es muy tradicional —comentó de repente el de gafas—. En las fiestas de octubre toca una pequeña orquesta, todo es más…

—¿Aburrido?

—Quizás —suspiró—. Sabes, tendrás muchos problemas cuando llegues.

—Detalles sin importancia, no podía permitir que el Sr. Aburrido pasara un día más de su vida sin haber conocido las fiestas del lado Rojo.

—Quizás —dijo poniendo esta vez una leve sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida por su acompañante, antes de darle una fuerte mordida a las fresas, haciendo que parte de la miel escurriera de su boca. Mikoto se quedó viendo por un momento como el amarillo dulce resbalaba por la pálida piel del de orbes lila, y él también dibujo una leve y burlona sonrisilla en su rostro antes de pasar sus dedos por la barbilla del menor retirando la miel que había escurrido, para después irlos subiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a los labios de Reisi donde los dejo acariciando sutilmente la superficie.

—Tus labios están helados, Munakata —ante esas palabras el mencionado no pudo más que ruborizarse, mientras aún sentía los dedos contarios acariciando sus labios.

Las campanas de la vieja iglesia comenzaron a tocar anunciando que la tarde estaba cayendo con cada replique que éstas hacían, mezclándose a su vez con los canticos y las risas que de fondo se escuchaban.

—Todavía no me dices cómo se llamaba la melodía —dijo sonando un ligero reproche en la voz de Mikoto, mientras retiraba un poco sus dedos de los labios contrarios.

—Aun no tiene nombre —era verdad, la canción la había terminado unas semanas atrás, pero nunca había pensado en ponerle nombre.

—Que mal —comentó el mayor con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

—¿Por qué insistes tanto en saber su nombre? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Porque me la imagino siendo tocada por las campanas de la vieja torre de esta iglesia —hizo una pausa mirando a su acompañante profundamente—. De hecho, en este momento puedo oír sus notas replicando en el aire, ¿crees que pueda ser tocada en el campanario?

—Imposible, las campanas no funcionan así, tendría que ser acompañadas por músicos para poder dar las notas. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? —la duda en Reisi se hacía mayor a cada instante, a la vez que volvía a sentir esos cálidos dedos descendiendo hasta su barbilla de nuevo.

—Quisiera convertirla en himno…

Y sin decir más, Mikoto juntó sus labios con los de Reisi, dando un suave beso con tintes _bruscos_ , sus manos iban recorriendo la espalda contraria hasta posarse sobre su cintura, aferrando sus dedos y atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo. Reisi estaba estático, sin poder creerse lo que estaba sucediendo, sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa dejando ver ese violeta cristalino, colocó sus manos en el pecho del de rojo cabello en un intento de apartarlo, aunque al final no lo hiciera, dejando sus manos quietas sobre la ropa del mayor.

El beso se cortó a los pocos segundos cuando el aire les hizo falta. Reisi no sabía que decir, sentía su rostro acalorado, pensando que de seguro sus mejillas se encontraban rojas como las fresas que habían quedado en el olvido. Su mente siempre tan centrada se encontraba hecha un lio con miles de preguntas, a la vez que veía ese par de ojos color miel que lo veían de una forma…

No tenía palabras para describirlo o no sabía realmente lo que veía en los ojos de Suoh.

—Tenemos que regresar —dijo el pelirrojo comenzando a andar por el camino hacia el castillo—. Me está esperando un buen sermón por parte de mis tutores.

Reisi sólo asintió, viendo como Mikoto caminaba alejándose por el sendero, mientras él llevaba sus dedos a su boca, rozando suavemente donde apenas unos instantes habían estado los cálidos labios de Suoh. Instintivamente, sonrió.

…

_“¿Qué había sido todo eso?”_

.

.

.

Estaba más que seguro que la justicia existía, ya que como era de esperar y como él tanto lo predijo, después de escaparse, Suoh recibió tremenda reprimenda, dando como resultado que este estuviera castigado por un largo tiempo con vigilancia casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Aún cuando su tío y él regresaron al castillo Azul, el pelirrojo no pudo salir siquiera a despedirlo al carruaje, cosa que por más que lo negase le causo un poco de tristeza.

—Lo verás pronto —dijo su tío, colocando una cálida mano en su regazo cuando el carruaje llevaba ya los primeros metros recorridos por el camino de vuelta a su hogar.

—No es de mi interés y no me molestaría si no lo vuelvo ver en mi vida —dijo de forma serena ante la expectante mirada del mayor, antes de que este soltara una simple risita.

—Siempre me han fascinado las mentirillas blancas que salen de los labios de los jóvenes a esta edad —comentó su tío con una comprensiva y divertida sonrisa iluminado su cansado rostro—. Porque, por más que intenten ocultar en sus frías y cortantes palabras, la esperanza y el anhelo logran salir de estas.

Reisi volteó su rostro hacia la ventanilla como si las palabras de su tío no le hubieran sido comprensibles, sólo para llevar sus fríos dedos a sus labios, tocando levemente justo donde días atrás habían estado los descuidados labios de Mikoto Suoh.

—Esperanza y anhelo, ¿eh? —soltó en un suave susurro, antes de perderse en el atardecer que se vertía sobre los dorados campos de trigo.


	6. Memoria 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
> Beta: Akxmin.

El sol salía cada mañana y la luna lo remplazaba por las frías noches, así era cada día: un continuo ciclo que no discriminaba a ninguno de los dos lados del reino. Ambos astros celestes estuvieron presentes cuando de los verdes campos del lado Rojo brotaron los más bellos capullos que dieron vida a cada rincón, creciendo desmesuradamente sin importar cubrir piedras ni enrollarse en los robustos troncos de los arboles más longevos del lugar. Estuvieron presentes cuando las lluvias llegaron para cubrir en un eterno rocío a todo verde adorno de la tierra, y estuvieron presentes cuando los vientos apaciguaron las lluvias y con sus tintes matizaron las copas de los árboles de tonos anaranjados, ocres y rojizos.

Ambos astros fueron testigos de los radiantes días donde el sol se reflejaba en el mar del lado Azul del Reino durante sus primaverales y productivos días; fueron testigos de cómo las bahías, los muelles y los puertos eran cubiertos por las altas mareas y las olas que rompían contra estos con brusquedad, cuando las posteriores lluvias se avecinaron, y, sin que pasara mucho, fueron testigos de cómo el viento se llevaba y apaciguaba aquellas imponentes y veraniegas lluvias, reprimiendo a su vez a los pescadores de sus labores, que temerosos de los fuertes vientos se dedicaban a otras actividades durante la temporada.

Así fue como el sol y la luna vieron a la par el cambio de estaciones que ocurrió simultáneamente en todo el Reino. Pero, sin embargo, una noche a finales de otoño donde los vientos corren y los arboles ya han perdido cada una de sus secas hojas, la luna se quedó por más tiempo en el cielo, viendo la tragedia que aconteció en uno de los lados del Reino, específicamente en el Castillo Rojo. La lluvia se soltó y los relámpagos golpeaban en el obscuro cielo, mientras el viento rozaba las ventanas cerradas de las casas, amenazando a su vez con volar las viejas tejas y tablones de los techos. Era viento que siempre susurraba tragedia.

Tragedia que se murmuraba por los obscuros y húmedos callejones del pueblecillo, que en forma de palabras se quedaba estancada en los labios de las sirvientas del castillo que corrían de un lado a otro; eran las marcas y arrugas formadas en los rostros de los viejos sabios del Consejo y de los soldados que montados a caballo deambulaban entre las calles contando las malas nuevas. Tragedia fue la noticia que llegó a la mañana siguiente al Castillo Azul, entradas las primeras horas del día.

—Su Majestad —clamó uno de los lacayos una vez que se le otorgó el permiso para entrar completamente a los aposentos del monarca Azul.

—¿Qué mensaje me traes a tan temprana hora de la mañana? Supongo que ha de ser de suma importancia o ¿me equivoco? —preguntó la real figura, viendo seriamente al frente.

—Es una mala noticia que llena de dolor a todos…

…

Reisi cerró de golpe su libro, no podía concentrarse a causa de los pensamientos que revoloteaban libres por su mente debido a cierto pelirrojo desobligado, y también por los constantes golpeteos que hacían los ventanales a causa del fuerte viento con el que había amanecido el reino.

Apartó el gastado libro de su regazo dejándolo sobre la mullida colcha de su cama, se levantó encaminándose rumbo a los grandes ventanales por donde el viento se colaba y levantaba a la vez las finas y delgadas cortinas. Una vez ahí, sujetó el marco de los cristales y estando a punto de cerrarlos sus ojos se perdieron con el paisaje.

_Algo andaba mal._

Y eso lo podía deducir con tan solo ver como a lo lejos, muy retirado de ahí, el cielo se abría ante una negra nube por la cual se alcanzaban a ver los destellos blancos de los rayos y relámpagos que de seguro estaban cayendo ahí. Soltó un suspiro, jaló las ventanas para emparejarlas, pero justo cuando iba a pasar el seguro, la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente dando paso a su tío y unos pasos atrás a su mismísimo padre.

—Tío, padre —giró un poco más su rostro sólo para encontrarse los serios rostros de los dos mayores—. ¿Qué está pasando?

Ante esa pregunta su padre endureció su rostro, mientras su tío se acercaba un poco más a él con el rostro descompuesto.

—El Rey —el mayor hizo una pausa—… El Rey Rojo ha muerto.

En ese instante, las ventanas fueron soltadas, dejando que por acto del viento azotaran con fuerza y que las cortinas revolotearan violentamente.

.

.

.

_«Las pequeñas batallas que se libraban en los campos iban disminuyendo poco a poco, todo gracias a nuestro líder, que con fortaleza aun resistía en las fronteras con menos que un batallón de civiles que días atrás se le habían unido después de tomar “armas” de sus casas: hachas, palos, instrumentos de arado, todo lo que podían conseguir con los escasos recursos que tenían…»_

_Su rostro mostro un dejo de emoción y admiración, mientras sus manos dignas de un chico de trece años, de largos y pálidos dedos, acariciaban las amarillentas hojas del libro de forro negro._

_Su hambre por devorar aquel libro le había llevado a pasar cerca de tres horas en el jardín del Castillo Rojo, sin saber que el sol había comenzado a ocultarse, solo fue que se dio cuenta cuando sus violetas ojos se percataron de la obscuridad por la que pronto estaría rodeado. Cerró el libro, se puso de pie y se encamino al interior del castillo._

**…**

_Llevaba demasiados pasillos recorridos como para acordarse por cuales ya había pasado y por cuales no. Y bueno, quien lo culpaba, si el lugar era condenadamente inmenso, no por nada era un c-a-s-t-i-l-l-o._

_Soltó un pesado suspiro, aferrando el libro más a su cuerpo, como si éste le diera una invisible pero poderosa “protección”._

_Volteaba a cada lado, sólo para toparse con más y más pasillos desiertos levemente iluminados por las ventanas y algunos otros en total obscuridad._

_—Demonios —soltó el chico cuando se dio cuenta que había regresado al pasillo por el que había pasado minutos atrás. Ahora era un buen momento para arrepentirse de no haber ido directo a su habitación después de la comida, pero bueno, qué podía hacer si su tío tenía una importante reunión y lo único que le había quedado hacer era leer el libro en el jardín._

_Soltó otro suspiro, dando vuelta para probar suerte en otro pasillo, pero lo que encontró no fue un obscuro y desierto corredor, si no a un señor que lo veía fijamente desde las penumbras de éste. Al verlo dio un pequeño grito por la sorpresa que le había generado el extraño, que ahora que lo veía bien no era nada atemorizante, de hecho, le era bastante familiar._

_Era un señor que no pasaba de los cuarenta años, lucia bastante bien, aunque el cansancio se veía reflejado en sus ojos color miel. De cabello castaño y porte galante. No era otro que el Rey Rojo._

_—Al parecer estas perdido —le habló con un tono tranquilo y lento._

_—Algo, su majestad —contestó, siendo traicionado en ese momento por los nervios._

_—No tienes que tratarme con tanta cortesía —dijo con una amable sonrisa—. Tu habitación está por aquel pasillo —le dijo señalando uno de los corredores de la derecha—. Ven, te llevaré, supongo que tu tío no se ha dado cuenta de tu ausencia y ha de pensar que ya estas dormido en tu cuarto o de lo contrario ya hubiese despertado a medio castillo para que se te encontrara._

_Reisi no dijo nada más y se limitó a seguirlo por los obscuros y solitarios pasillos. Al final no tardaron mucho en llegar al cuarto del menor._

_—Aquí es — le indicó el mayor abriendo con cuidado la puerta de madera._

_—Gracias, señor —le agradeció educadamente, mientras se encaminaba para poder ingresar a la habitación—. Buenas noches._

_—Buenas noches tengas tú también, pequeño —y una vez dicho eso el monarca continuó con su camino. Reisi aún en la puerta vio como el mayor iba rumbo a la habitación real._

_._

_._

_._

El Rey Rojo siempre había sido amable, no convivio muchas veces con él, pero siempre que tenía oportunidad buscaba intercambiar alguno que otro diálogo con el monarca. Realmente lo iba a extrañar.

Salió de sus pensamientos y volteó su rostro para ver conversar al consejo del Castillo Azul, cayendo en la realidad y en el presente. En ese momento se encontraba en la sala de juntas, viendo entrar y salir a los miembros más viejos del lugar, quienes con expresiones de seriedad, sorpresa y angustia hablaban sobre el futuro del Reino.

—Digo que aún es muy joven para tomar el cargo —habló el señor de la barba blanca y de ojos celestes, el cual golpeaba efusivamente con las manos la mesa de roble intentando llamar la atención de todos.

—Puede que los Primeros Reyes tomaran el Reino a su misma edad —comentó tranquilamente Hiroshi.

Ante ese comentario los murmullos y comentarios no se hicieron esperar.

—Dejando a “los cuentos de hadas” de lado, él tendrá que tomar el reino tarde o temprano —habló otro señor de castaña cabellera, pero de rostro arrugado por la edad—. Y para ser honestos no podemos esperar.

—¡Él tiene razón! —clamó su colega poniéndose de pie en el acto.

—¿Algún otro pariente que pueda tomar el cargo? —propuso con tono inquisidor un cincuentón de cabello negro como el ébano y de barba cerrada.

—Saben muy bien que las cosas no funcionan así, e inclusive si fuera de otra manera nuestro difunto Rey no tenía ningún otro pariente —habló el Azul monarca sobándose las sienes, tratando de no perder la paciencia.

—¡Pues esto no me da buena espina, claro que no! —uno de los ancianos se colocó de pie, blandiendo su bastón ante todos antes de retirase de la habitación, frente a la casi nada sorprendida mirada de Reisi quien con calma veía como los presentes comenzaban a dar sus opiniones sin respetar las contrarias.

De un momento a otro hubo un fuerte golpe contra la mesa que puso orden y silencio entre los hombres, los cuales voltearon inmediatamente hacia el Rey Azul, quien con sus azules ojos veía fríamente a cada miembro del Consejo.

—Tendrá seis meses de plazo para que tome la parte del Reino que le corresponde, ni un día más ni un día menos, sin discusión y sin negociación —soltó firmemente el soberano de los mares del Reino—. Aprenderá lo que tenga que aprender, y se le instruirá lo que deba de instruírsele.

Nadie objetó, nadie dijo nada.

…

—¡Imagínate! el Rey más joven que hemos tenido desde los tiempos de antaño —dijo el mayor abriendo sus brazos para expresar lo grande de sus palabras.

Su tío se había colado en su habitación después de la reunión, a él no le importaba, de hecho, en esos momentos era agradable tener dicha compañía.

—¿Era verdad lo que dijiste en la junta? —preguntó con esa curiosidad de _niño_ que sólo reservaba para su tío.

Una sonrisa se ensanchó en el rostro cansado de Hiroshi, en ese momento supo la respuesta.

—El Primer Rey Rojo tenía diecisiete cuando tomó el Reino, tal y como dice el libro.

Reisi volteó a ver el libro “ _Crónicas de un valiente corazón”_ que reposaba en ese momento sobre su buró.

—Y el Primer Rey Azul, tomó el Reino a los diecinueve, casi veinte años —continúo el mayor—. Y a pesar de que no comenzó a gobernar al mismo tiempo que el Primer Rey Rojo, sigue siendo el Rey Azul más joven en la historia.

—¿Por qué no tomaron juntos el Reino al mismo tiempo? Eran amigos, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Eso ni yo lo sé —dijo un tanto desanimado—. Lo único que se sabe es que tomó la parte Azul cuando su querido amigo falleció, fue en ese momento cuando el reino se separó en Azul y Rojo, él se quedó gobernando su respectiva parte, mientras por otro lado el primero al mando del Primer Rey Rojo suplantó al fallecido monarca.

—¿Cómo fue que murió el primer Rey Rojo?

—Algunos dicen que en plena batalla, otros que murió por heridas de la misma, y como dato curioso sus allegados decían que fue defendiendo lo que más amaba en el mundo _“su pequeño paraíso”_ como él lo solía llamar.

—¿Era un lugar?

—Mi querido niño, aún te falta mucho por aprender —le dijo con aquella mirada cariñosa—. Recuerda que no siempre las cosas son lo que deben de ser, ni lo que deben de ser es lo correcto ni la verdad, que hay dos maneras de llegar al mismo camino, pero que siempre puedes crear una tercera e imaginar una cuarta, que posiblemente la persona que más te quiera en este mundo jamás dirá un “te amo” con tu nombre, e inclusive ese “te amo” nunca llegara a tus oídos por el simple hecho de mantenerte protegido, y una promesa aun no cumplida se vuelve más fuerte con el tiempo.

Su tío se puso de pie y se retiró de su habitación, dejándolo solo con esas palabras, las cuales quizás en ese momento no tenía por qué entenderlas, sólo el tiempo lo diría.

Aquella noche, antes de poder conciliar el sueño, se le vino a la mente el amable y comprensible mirar del fallecido rojo, aquellos ojos color miel los cuales eran exactamente los mismos que los de Mikoto. Exactamente los mismos.

No lo vio, sino hasta ahora.

El primer Rey Rojo tenía los ojos color miel, o al menos eso era lo que la descripción del libro decía. _«Sus ojos color miel se iluminaban con el alba, aunque su mirada siempre parecía cansada y distante, pero a la vez era tan penetrante»_. Exactamente los mismos.

Se puso de pie, pero a diferencia de su tío él no salió de la habitación, él se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde una vez recargado contra el marco pudo ver como a lo lejos las grises y obscuras nubes se alzaban imponentes.

El joven primer Rey Rojo de ojos miel había muerto.

El joven Rey Rojo de ojos miel que lo ayudó en aquel entonces había muerto.

El joven nuevo Rey Rojo de ojos miel, Mikoto Suoh…

Algo dentro de él se rompió.


	7. Memoria 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

**_Reisi._ **

Mi tío muchas veces me dijo que el tiempo era efímero y onírico, y otras tantas irónico. No había podido comprobar la veracidad de sus palabras, ya que nunca había tenido problemas con el tiempo causante del eterno pasar de los días, hasta ahora que descubrí que seis meses no son nada, ni siquiera un soplo de viento.

Hoy es el día, y por alguna extraña razón, se siente como un golpe contra la dura realidad.

…

Había pensado que en estos seis meses —que no duraron nada— la inquietud de mis pensamientos y la opresión en mi pecho se apaciguarían tal y como las aguas del mar lo hicieron cuando llegó el frio del invierno, y que desaparecerían cualquier día de esos, tal y como pasó con las secas hojas sobre el pasto. Pero fue todo lo contrario, cada día aumentaba esa confusa inquietud mental y cada noche me acostaba con esa presión en mi pecho privándome muchas veces de mis horas de sueño.

Pasando de los primeros dos meses, casi rozando en el tercero, me acerque a mi tío para preguntarle la razón de mi malestar, y si acaso era una enfermedad la causante de mi _agobiante estado_. Tras preguntarle, él me miro con su mejor sonrisa y su más picara mirada, sólo para después lanzarse a las más sonoras y escandalosas carcajadas que pude haber escuchado alguna vez salir de su boca. Claro que yo me quedé confundido e inclusive mostré señales de molestia ante la nula y poco satisfactoria respuesta que recibí de su parte. Y al final, cuando pudo recuperar el aliento, me miró calmadamente, así como siempre hacía, me colocó su cálida mano en mi hombro y me dijo firmemente:

—Eres igual a un buen libro, fácil de leer, pero complicado de entender, y aún más de descubrir las respuestas entre las palabras que sueltas tan a menudo.

A veces pienso que mi tío tiene la respuesta para todo, pero nadie las puede comprender en el mismo instante en que las escucha. Posiblemente de no haber sido tan enfermizo cuando joven, hubiera sido un gran Rey.

…

Suelto un pesado suspiro antes de ingresar al carruaje que nos llevara a mi padre, a mi tío y a mí hasta el Castillo Rojo, ya que como había dicho antes: Hoy es el día.

.

.

.

La suave resolana matutina goleaba contra su cama sin doseles, mientras él la sentía acariciar su rostro con aires adormilados.

Su mente se encontraba más allá del presente, pero no por eso se encontraba en el pasado ni en el futuro, por el momento se podría decir que se encontraba en un _lugar_ , pero todavía eso era más difícil de entender, ya que pensar específicamente es _ese_ lugar había sido complicado desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. No tenía un nombre designado por él, ni siquiera había más palabras para una correcta descripción que no fueran _frio y cálido_ , una contradicción en toda la grandeza de la palabra.

Sintió la resolana aún más cálida sobre su rostro, haciéndolo volver a pensar en dicho _lugar_. Sonrió. _Su_ _Pequeño Paraíso_ , podía nombrarlo así partir de ahora. Aunque no sabía si era de su total pertenencia, pero era divertido pensar que sí lo era.

En eso, un insistente **_toc, toc, toc_** en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos, invitándolo a abrir los ojos, para encontrarse con un joven hombre uniformado que con una reverencia lo saludaba y le solicitaba su permiso para entrar completamente a su habitación. Adelante, le hubiera dicho, pero en ese momento no parecía ser importante si lo decía o no, de todos modos, el individuo terminó por entrar.

—Joven Suoh, el Gran Consejo Rojo indica que los preparativos para el acontecimiento de la fecha de hoy están finalizados, por lo que puede tomarse su tiempo de ahora hasta el mediodía para alistarse.

Mikoto asintió suavemente, en señal de haber captado el mensaje.

—Entonces, si me disculpa me retiro —dijo el soldado, comenzando a dar media vuelta para salir del cuarto—. Con su permi-…

—Quiero que él venga aquí en cuanto arribe su carruaje —soltó Mikoto monótonamente antes de que el soldado pudiera retirarse, por lo que este quedó a un paso de cruzar por la puerta de madera—. Y es una orden que él ha de acatar aún si no está del todo de acuerdo.

—Claro, Joven Suoh —contestó el hombre inmediatamente—. Pero disculpe mi ignorancia, ¿podría decirme el nombre de la persona que usted está solicitando?, la verdad es que muchas personas hoy arribaran en carruaje al palacio.

El de rojo cabello terminó de incorporarse, quedando frente a la ventana que se encontraba abierta, dejándolo ver al exterior.

—El Sr. abur-… —guardó silencio por un instante, poniendo a su vez una leve sonrisa mientras veía los colores azules del cielo que acababan de revelar los suaves tintes del amanecer.

—Disculpe, ¿dijo algo?

—Lo has de conocer, su nombre es Reisi Munakata.

…

El viaje había sido más que tranquilo, sin ningún contratiempo, claro, si no se contaba el mar de preocupación que surcaba por la cabeza de Reisi.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidos por un Castillo Rojo adornado de banderines en varias tonalidades de rojos y dorados, los cuales ondeaban a merced del suave viento que corría por el lugar esa mañana. Los tres bajaron casi de inmediato del carruaje, viendo a otros invitados —que habían llegado recientemente al igual que ellos— conversando mientras ingresaban al interior del palacio.

Las reverencias no se hicieron esperar cuando el Monarca Azul descendió del carruaje. Mientras por su lado Reisi era interceptado por un soldado de castaña cabellera, el de gafas pensó que podía aprovechar para preguntarle acerca de la ubicación exacta de la coronación.

—Joven Munakata, sea bienvenido —le saludó el soldado, inclinándose ante la presencia del de ojos violeta.

—Disculpe, ¿podría informarme en dónde será la ceremonia?

—La ceremonia se hará en la habitación del trono, en el ala lateral, pero el joven Suoh ha pedido que en cuanto usted llegara fuera de inmediato a sus aposentos.

—¿Lo pidió? —preguntó inquisidoramente, alzando una ceja.

—Más bien fue una orden —dijo un tanto apenado el soldado.

—Caprichoso, como siempre —murmuró el de lentes para sí, mientras tomaba el camino contrario al salón del Trono.

…

La hora se acercaba y no era que le importarse mucho, para ser honestos, desde que nació sabía su destino: ser el Rey Rojo tras la muerte de su padre. Después de diecisiete años no había oportunidad ni tiempo para cuestionarlo, aunque no se esperaba que fuera tan pronto, al final de cuentas qué más podía esperar, si la salud de su padre siempre había pendido de un hilo.

—No pensé que fueras de los que dan órdenes para obtener lo que quieren —escuchó esa voz detrás suyo. Alguien muy conocido por él había entrado a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras su ingreso.

—Ja, de vez en cuando no creo que esté mal, si de todos modos en pocos minutos seré el nuevo rey.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, el cual el de ojos de violeta aprovechó para acercarse un poco al de orbes miel.

—Lamento lo de tu padre.

—Vivió una buena vida —le interrumpió en un tono suave, tan característico en él.

—Claro —Reisi volteó su rostro para apreciar un poco la habitación donde se encontraba.

En todo el tiempo que llevaba conociendo el Castillo Rojo nunca había entrado a ese lugar, era amplia como todas las demás habitaciones, con un ventanal que iba del suelo al techo, cubierto por una cortina de terciopelo rojo obscuro que se abría para dar paso a la luz del sol. Había en el centro una cama simple pero elegante, a la derecha del lado contrario del ventanal había un par de puertas de madera que al parecer era el armario, y a un lado de la cama, en una pequeña mesa, una almohadilla soportando una corona de oro sólido con incrustaciones de rubí. Sus ojos se perdieron en el brillo que soltaba aquella magnífica pieza, se acercó un poco, ignorando la penetrante mirada que le era dedicada.

—¿Podrías? —después de un rato admirando la corona escuchó la profunda voz del pelirrojo. Reisi salió de su estupefacción, subiendo su campo visual al rostro de Mikoto, tratando de descifrar el significado dentro de la pregunta, para después soltar un suspiro cuando vio un extraño destello dentro de los ojos color miel y comprendió todo o al menos lo que tenía que entender en ese momento.

—Se supone que debe ser tu primero al mando quien te coloque la corona —comentó un tanto desganado mientras colocaba sus manos sobre la corona.

—Me dará más suerte si eres tú —dijo viendo los pálidos dedos sostener la pieza de oro—… Y por lo que he oído, necesitaré mucho de eso.

Esas palabras sólo aumentaron el infinito mar de preocupación que Reisi venía sintiendo desde hace tres meses atrás, junto con la opresión en su pecho. Bajó su rostro acercándose a donde se encontraba el pelirrojo. Una vez estando frente de él, alzó su mirada llevando la corona hasta la roja cabellera, colocándosela con calma y paciencia, mientras murmuraba pequeñas partes del discurso de coronación que había leído en alguna parte. En eso, un par de cálidas manos se posaron encima de las suyas, impidiendo que las pudiera retirar.

—¿Escuchas? Ya comenzaron los violines —comentó tranquilamente Mikoto soltando por fin su agarre de las frías manos del otro.

—Por qué en vez de escuchar una majestuosa melodía escucho como si el violín llorara.

—¿Tan mal tocan?

—No me refiero a eso —soltó un pesado suspiro, posando sus ojos en los de color miel—. ¿Estarás bien con todo esto?

—Estaré bien —contestó con seguridad, retirándose la corona para dejarla de nuevo en su sitio.

Reisi bajó su mirada, pero pronto una mano se posó debajo de su barbilla alzándole el rostro.

—No llores por mí, Munakata —le murmuró en un tono burlesco, pero lleno de sinceridad y en cierta forma, ternura. El de orbes violeta le retiró la mano de su barbilla con un manotazo que resonó por todo el lugar.

—En mi vida lloraría por alguien como tú.

—Me gustaría oír estas palabras en un futuro, Munakata.

—Créeme que así será.

Sus miradas se mantuvieron fijas por el instante previo a que las puertas se abrieran precitadamente, anunciando de esa manera que el momento había llegado.

—Vamos Suo-… su Majestad —índico el menor, dándole la espalda al pelirrojo a la vez que salía de la habitación, dejando a Suoh solo.

—Yo también espero que así sea.

Soltó un suspiro, antes de hacer lo mismo y dejar aquella habitación totalmente vacia.

…

Al final, como era de esperarse la ceremonia se llevó acabo, el joven Mikoto Suoh ascendió al trono tomando de esta manera la responsabilidad de la parte Roja del reino y el poder de gobernarlo. Las felicitaciones y las dudas de los presentes no se hicieron esperar: _“Tan magnifico como su padre”, “Aun es muy joven”, “Al parecer este será otro periodo reinado por la paz”, “Dudo que pueda ser capaz de dirigir el reino”, “Algo me dice que esto no terminara bien, sólo esperad, yo se los digo”_ ; eran la clase de comentarios que inundaron el lugar, mientras por su parte un joven de azul cabello trataba de ignorar la palabrería que se estaba formando a su alrededor.

Del otro lado del salón pudo ver a Tatara, Izumo y a una pequeña niña que de seguro se trataba de Anna, los saludo con un asentimiento, volviendo a posar su mirada en Mikoto. En eso, una cálida mano se puso en su hombro, volteó sólo para encontrarse con el apacible rostro de su tío.

—Lo hará bien.

—Tío yo…

—Lo hará bien —volvió a repetir, mirando fijamente al pelirrojo que ya con corona puesta tomaba asiento en el trono. Reisi siguió la mirada de su tío, encontrándose con la imagen de Mikoto con la corona de oro sobre su cabeza, sentado en el trono. _Majestuoso_ , era el único adjetivo que podía salir de sus labios.

—Lo hará bien —dijo por tercera vez—. Me preocupan más otras cosas en este momento —susurró el mayor viendo con algo de preocupación a su sobrino.

—¿Dijiste algo tío?

—Tu padre desea verte antes del banquete, al parecer tiene algo importante que decirte.

…

Era un pasillo precioso, situado justo al lado del salón del Trono, un pasillo que llevaba a la vieja y abandonada capilla del Castillo Rojo, un pasillo lleno de pequeñas ventanas en lo alto, decoradas con hermosos vitrales que daban un toque un tanto melancólico al lugar.

Sus pasos resonaban contra el piso de piedra, pero no le importaba, nadie más podía oírle, se encontraba solo en ese sitio.

Afuera la lluvia se hacía oír con su continuo golpeteo contra los vitrales, había comenzado a llover tras haber terminado la ceremonia de coronación. Al parecer aquellas grises nubes que había visto desde su ventana por fin los habían alcanzado.

Era el sonido de su andar, el golpeteo de la lluvia y el lejano sonido de los violines lo único que lo mantenía en contacto con la presente realidad, si no fuera por eso, dejaría divagar a su mente, así como él lo estaba haciendo al estar caminando lejos de la fiesta que ocurría a su espalda. Caminó un poco más a través del pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera que se encontraba cerrada por una cadena y un candado, al parecer no podría ingresar a la capilla. Soltó un suspiro, necesitaba un lugar para tranquilizar sus pensamientos y parar su corazón.

En eso escuchó unos pasos acercársele por la espalda, eran lentos pero firmes, cansados, pero levemente elegantes. _Suoh_ , pensó inmediatamente.

—El banquete aún no termina y su Rey ya anda dando paseos innecesarios.

—El banquete ya casi termina y tú no has probado ni un bocado —escuchó esa profunda voz hablarle cerca de su oído, mientras él seguía dándole la espalda.

—He perdido el apetito.

—Entonces yo podría decir que se me antojó caminar por aquí.

—Egoísta y despreocupado, nunca cambias, ¿eh? —dijo Reisi posando sus largos pálidos dedos sobre el candado de la puerta.

Mikoto no dijo nada, y terminó por pasar su brazo por enfrente del cuerpo del de gafas, colocando su mano también sobre el candado junto a los dedos del menor, mientras su otra mano se acercaba a dicho objeto con una llave ennegrecida por el pasar de los años.

—¿De dónde sacaste esa llave? —preguntó sin mostrar la más mínima sorpresa.

—La tome de la sala del Consejo después de que me coronaran, ahora soy un rey, ¿recuerdas?

—Supongo que he de añadir que también eres caprichoso.

—Supongo.

Reisi veía analíticamente los movimientos de las grandes manos del pelirrojo que intentaban abrir el gastado candado, cuando de repente sintió la barbilla del mayor recargarse sobre su hombro derecho, lo cual hizo que algo dentro de él se estremeciera, ya que si el de ojos color miel no se hubiera encontrado con las manos ocupadas en el candado se hubiera interpretado eso como un abrazo.

De pronto se escuchó un leve estruendo cuando el candado cedió ante la llave y las cadenas golpearon contra el piso levantando un fino polvo, así fue como la puerta se pudo abrir para que ambos encontraran una abandonada capilla llena de polvo, telarañas y casi cubierta por las penumbras, de no ser por los tres grandes vitrales que había en ese pequeño lugar los cuales daban paso a unos leves rayos de luz.

Mikoto se separó del cuerpo del de cabello azul, entrando a la capilla, seguido enseguida por el menor.

De los tres vitrales dos se podían ver claramente ya que el de en medio se encontraba totalmente cubierto por polvo y mugre, dejando la figura nada visible. Por otro lado, el vitral de la izquierda era de un hombre de cabello rojo con una gran corona de oro, parado sobre flores en tonos cercanos al violeta, con unas montañas al fondo y un sol encima de su cabeza. Del lado contrario, el vitral derecho era un hombre de cabellera azul con una ligera corona de plata, con el mar de fondo, la luna encima de él y flores blancas a sus pies.

—Los primeros Reyes —dijo Reisi en un murmullo mientras veía la magnífica obra de vitrales frente suyo, siendo estos levemente golpeados por las gotas de lluvia que caían en el exterior. Ambos guardaron silencio, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se mantuvieron quietos, escuchando la lluvia de afuera, los violines a lo lejos y sus respiraciones.

—Mañana en la noche me he de ir —habló de nuevo rompiendo el silencio después de un rato.

—Siempre lo haces —a Reisi le hubiera encantado oír un tono de reproche en el comentario del pelirrojo, pero este lo dijo como si del clima estuviese hablando—. Vienes, luego te vas y después regresas.

—Esta vez no regresaré —dijo esperando ver asombro, curiosidad o cualquier expresión en ese apático rostro, pero nada, no había nada, y después de unos incomodos segundos tuvo que seguir con su explicación, ya que por lo visto el de rojo cabello no iba a preguntarle al respecto—. Mi padre me ha indicado que me iré una temporada al Pequeño Castillo Azul, se encuentra casi en el norte del Reino, a unos kilómetros del mar, es de mi tío.

—Ya veo —fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de los labios de Mikoto.

—Mi padre ha tomado la decisión de que continuaré con mis estudios a cargo de mi tío y de otros tutores —hizo una pausa—. Y no volveré al Castillo Rojo ni al Azul hasta que me convierta en un digno sucesor del rey, claro, cuando sea tiempo de.

—Y esto me lo estás diciendo, porque…

—Eres el Rey Rojo, por lo tanto, es mi deber diplomático el de despedirme, ya que si lo has olvidado soy hijo del Rey Azul y su futuro heredero.

—Ya veo —hizo una pausa para después encogerse de hombros y agregar—: Ha de ser lo mejor para ti.

Reisi se quedó sin palabras, la verdad esa indiferencia —por así decirlo— le estaba hartando, por lo que sería mejor retirarse de una vez por todas hacia su habitación asignada. Y sin decir palabra alguna se dio la media vuelta para irse de ahí.

Quizás lo mejor sería que dejara de pensar en cosas sin sentido y asumir que ir al Pequeño Castillo Azul era la mejor decisión que podía tomar.

Pero antes de salir de la capilla, quedando a unos diez pasos de la puerta que se encontraba encadenada con anterioridad, sintió una cálida mano aferrándose de su brazo derecho. No tuvo tiempo de preguntar qué estaba pasando, cuando fue volteado bruscamente para que sus labios fueran aprisionados por otros posesivos y salvajes que demandaban su atención para poder adentrar la lengua a su boca. Sus ojos se cerraron contra su voluntad, mientras sentía la mano que no se aferraba a su brazo sobre su cintura, acercándolo más al cuerpo contrario.

Se dejó llevar mientras sentía la lengua de Mikoto vagando por su boca en un profundo y necesitado beso. Sus labios se juntaban cada vez más, sus dientes rozaron un par de veces, mientras Reisi llevaba sus manos para aferrarse a las ropas que cubrían la espalda del pelirrojo. El beso duró lo suficiente para que sus piernas comenzaran a temblar, pero no demasiado para que se olvidarse totalmente del mundo, como le encantaría hacer en ese momento.

Al final, ambos se separaron respirando entrecortadamente, con sus miradas unidas, mientras escuchaban como lo que comenzó como una ligera lluvia tomaba fuerza.

—Tómalo como la despedida diplomática de mi parte —agregó Mikoto, para después comenzar a caminar por el pasillo de los vitrales, dejando a Reisi desconcertado. El dolor en su pecho aumentó, pero ahora tenía una vaga idea de la respuesta, no como hacía seis meses atrás, cuando atribuía su malestar a una enfermedad.

Escuchó una alegre canción a lo lejos, interpretada por violines y flautas dulces, por lo que intentó poner su mejor sonrisa, pero no podía, sus ojos se sentían algo húmedos y su garganta seca.

Comenzó a caminar por donde momentos atrás había salido el nuevo Rey Rojo.

Llegó al final del pasillo, pero ya no volteó atrás, simplemente cerró tras si la puerta de metal, dejando en la soledad aquel pasillo de hermosos vitrales.

…

Dentro de la capilla se escuchaba el fuerte golpeteo de las gotas de lluvia contra los vitrales, inundándolos. Una solitaria gota cristalina se estampo en el rostro del vitral derecho, aquel de azules cabellos, para después deslizarse lentamente por la mejilla de este.

El vitral estaba llorando.


	8. Memoria 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

No podía dormir, pese a la calma en la que se encontraba sumergido el castillo, era como si mil voces estuvieran en su mente gritando, parloteando.

_Llorando._

Cerró sus ojos, en un nuevo intento por conciliar el sueño. Aunque cinco minutos después supo que le iba a ser imposible. Se sentó al borde de la cama, mientras sus pies descalzos sentían el frio del suelo. Quería dormir, simplemente quería dormir, vagar por el mundo de los sueños y olvidarse de todo por un insignificante momento.

Volteó a ver por la ventana, la lluvia había parado, pero a cambio había dejado un ligero halo de frio y humedad; y en la ventana unas cuantas gotas que se iluminaban con la luna llena que había esa noche en el cielo.

Llevó su mano hacia el buró, para poder coger sus gafas y colocárselas. Quizás un paseo nocturno le despegaría la mente.

…

**_Reisi._**

Silencio es lo único que escucho, mientras mis pisadas apenas se oyen resonar por el pasillo. Volteo constantemente de un lado a otro, admirando las diversas pinturas que se encuentran colgadas en las paredes de viejo tapiz crema. Son flores, paisajes y personas. Pronto encuentro la puerta de cristal que da al tan conocido jardín del Castillo Rojo, una leyenda en hermosura como muchos visitantes dicen. El lugar perfecto para dispersar mis pensamientos y calmar mis ansias.

Comienzo a caminar por el sendero adoquinado que cruza por entre los rosales, sigo por este camino sólo para llegar a una explanada también adoquinada, que tiene en el centro una hermosa fuente de piedra adornada en su base por pequeños azulejos. Pero cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme a alguien que no esperaba ver aquí esta noche.

—Buenas noches —le saludo acercándome un poco para poder tomar asiento también en la orilla de la fuente—… Tío.

—Buenas, mi querido niño.

.

.

.

Un suave viento les rozaba el rostro, mientras en total silencio veían el ya despejado cielo, con una inmensa luna y pequeñas estrellas que tintineaban en la obscuridad de la noche.

—¿Qué te trae tan encantadora noche al jardín, mi niño?

—Insomnio.

—Ya veo.

—Y ¿a ti tío?

—Lo mismo.

Ambos se volvieron a sumergir en el silencio.

—Esa es tu estrella ¿no, tío? —el de gafas rompió el silencio, mientras señalaba al cielo.

—Deberías hacerlo.

—Y creo que un poco más a la derecha está la… ¿qué dijiste?

—Que deberías hacerlo —volvió a repetir tranquilamente el mayor, mientras reposaba ambas manos en su propio regazo.

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Tú sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero —le dijo en un tono acusador.

—Podrías ilustrarme, quizá nos estamos malinterpretando.

—No hay ningún malentendido, ya que me estoy refiriendo única y específicamente a eso que le tienes que decir a cierto rey, y no, no me refiero a tu padre —el mayor soltó una ligera risita, mientras relajaba un poco su espalda.

—No tengo ninguna palabra que dirigir al Rey Rojo.

—Dios mío, ¿desde cuando empezamos a dejar de lado su nombre, Reisi? —expresó con una sonrisa un tanto irónica y una mirada con un dejo de asombro.

—Desde hoy en la tarde —contestó convencido de su respuesta, mientras sus ojos se posaban en las rosas frente a él, de hermoso color rojo pálido.

—Déjame preguntarte, ¿antes o después? —el mayor no pudo evitar enfatizar ese tono de curiosidad, a la vez que veía atento cualquier expresión que pudiese hacer su sobrino.

—¿De qué? ¿Después de la coronación?

—No, antes o después de que ambos se hayan desaparecido durante el banquete.

—No hubo ni un antes ni un después —contestó lo más calmado posible ante el rostro de su tío, que al parecer estaba disfrutando de esa nocturna charla, gozando de llevarlo entre la espada y la pared con sus tranquilas palabras y sus, aunque no quiera admitir, acertados y casi directos comentarios.

—Estas consciente de que tú mismo te estas contradiciendo, ¿cierto? —el hombre arqueó sus cejas.

—Claro que me doy cuenta que me estoy contradiciendo.

—Entonces, ¿antes o después?

—Después.

Tras la respuesta hubo de nuevo otro lapso de silencio, donde sólo se escuchaban los pequeños grillos que rondaban por el lugar entre la inmensa cantidad de plantas.

—Aún si hubo un después, yo no tengo nada que decirle a Mikoto Suoh.

—¿Seguro?

—No hay frase, ni palabra, ni cita que tenga que decirle, mencionarle o comentarle ha dicho ser ya mencionado.

—Supongo… —dijo el adulto mayor, mientras se colocaba de pie—. Que con el paso del tiempo aprenderás a vivir con esas palabras rondando por tu mente, atrapadas en tu garganta y grabadas en tu corazón.

—No hay dichas palabras como ya he mencionado.

El de cano cabello soltó un pesado suspiro.

—Él las estará esperando.

—¿Esperando? ¿Tú lo crees así? —preguntó Reisi con sarcasmo.

—Quiere escucharlas.

—¿Qué tanto? —el dejo de ironía en su voz se perdió un poco, aunque aún su pregunta no fue en un tono suave.

—Ansia oírlas.

—Si las digo, ¿sabrá corresponderlas? —más que ironía, un toque de angustia y anhelo fue encontrado en la última pregunta que hizo su querido sobrino.

—Eso es algo que depende de él —contestó suavemente de una forma comprensiva.

Reisi ya no dijo nada.

—Buenas noches mi niño, nos veremos mañana —y dicho eso comenzó a caminar rumbo a la entrada por la puerta de cristal.

…

Lo pensó una y otra vez, desde temprana la mañana, cuando apenas los rayos del sol se adentraban por la ventana, hasta pasando las tres de la tarde, cuando el viento apenas y movía las hojas de los árboles.

Ese día no se había encontrado con Suoh en ningún momento, salvo cuando lo vio a la hora de la comida, era una pena que se encontrara hablando con aquel chico —Tatara si no se equivocaba— y que posterior a eso su padre le hubiese mandado llamar para una plática en privado y al juzgar la insistencia de su progenitor, podría decir que era de carácter urgente. Después de eso, no lo volvió a ver, su padre inclusive regresó a terminar el postre, con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro, pero Suoh no regresó.

…

El momento llegó y pronto tenía que abordar el carruaje que lo llevaría a su nuevo hogar. Su padre todavía se quedaría un día más, ya que según sus palabras: “Quería corroborar que su _petición_ fuera cumplida”. Los caballos estaban listos y su tío acababa de terminar de comprobar que el equipaje estuviera en su lugar.

—Reisi, niño mío, ya es hora —le indicó su tío el cual le esperaba junto al carruaje—. O al menos que tengas algo que hacer antes de partir.

Oh, como maldecía a veces la precisión de su tío para decir las cosas, siempre en el momento justo. Lo pensó una y otra vez de nuevo, eso que desde la mañana traía en su cabeza. ¿Lo haría o no lo haría?

No.

—Hijo lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo de una vez que sólo atrasas el itinerario —interrumpió su padre, quien estaba acompañándolos hasta el momento de su partida.

—Yo… —sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas cuando escuchó como a lo lejos las campanas de la capilla del pueblo replicaban, cuantos recuerdos le traía ese sonido a la cabeza, justamente, aquel día. Y ante ese recuerdo sus dedos viajaron a sus labios, tocándolos suavemente.

Sí.

—Tío, ve subiendo, tengo algo que hacer.

—Bien muchacho, pero no tardes —le dijo el mayor viendo a su sobrino entrar corriendo al castillo Rojo, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sincera sonrisa.

Sonrisa muy diferente a la que el Rey Azul tenía en su rostro en ese momento.

…

Entró despacio a la habitación, donde estaba seguro que encontraría al pelirrojo: el salón del piano. Ahí estaba Mikoto, recargado contra la silla que había a un lado del negro y viejo piano, el cual en ese momento se encontraba con la tapa abajo, ocultando las blancas teclas de marfil.

Mikoto al ver entrar al menor en la habitación soltó un leve gruñido, para después mirarlo fijamente. Reisi, quien no quiso entrar hasta donde estaba el de orbes miel se quedó a unos cuantos metros de la puerta, quería hablar, pero las palabras no salían de su boca.

—Entonces, ¿ya te vas? —preguntó Mikoto de repente, totalmente despreocupado del tono que usó para hacer la pregunta—. Pensé que ya nos habíamos despedido.

—Sí —contestó firmemente—. El carruaje está esperando por mí.

—Que tengas un buen viaje —fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Reisi le agradeció, se dio la vuelta para retirarse, aunque aún tenía algo que decirle, algo que saltaba en su pecho, recordó las palabras de su tío y decidió que era el momento, y que mejor momento que antes de poner un pie fuera de ese cuarto. Volteó rápidamente con los ojos brillando en anhelo, posándolos inmediatamente en la figura del pelirrojo.

—Suoh, quiero decirte que tú me gus-… —sus labios temblaban ante lo que iba a decir.

—Ya es hora de que te vayas, Munakata —Mikoto le interrumpió en un tono serio y seco, mientras su mirada expresaba desinterés. Reisi se tragó sus palabras tras ser indirectamente silenciado por el pelirrojo, y en ese momento lo entendió todo, las palabras empleadas y la mirada, lo que término haciendo que se sintiera como un completo tonto. Subió un poco sus gafas y volvió a retomar su salida, no sin antes detenerse en el marco de la puerta.

—Sabes, eres un insensible, más que eso, eres un completo…

—¿Un completo qué?

—Eres un egoísta.

Y dicho eso se retiró del lugar cerrando de golpe la puerta. No miro atrás en ningún momento, sólo hasta cuando el carruaje comenzó con su andar rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Asomó su cabeza por la ventana viendo el sol que se ponía a lo lejos, tan rojo, tan él.

Llevó su mano a su pecho y prometió que esa sería la última vez que contemplaría de esa manera un atardecer.

…

El camino al Pequeño Castillo Azul fue tardado, a pesar del favorable clima que esa noche había. Y fue aún más tardado cuando ninguno de los dos dentro del carruaje hablaba. Fue incómodo y hasta molesto cruzar por tan largos parajes iluminados por la luna, sin que se emitiera ni un insignificante sonido. Una vez que llegaron entrada la madrugada, un grupo de sirvientes se acercaron al carruaje para recibirlos.

—Sé bienvenido a mi hogar, Reisi, hijo mío, por el momento ha sido un largo viaje, pero si estás dispuesto después de un merecido descanso podría enseñarte el cas-…

—Mentiste —dijo el de gafas secamente en un casi murmullo, sólo para después dirigirse al interior, dejando a su tío confundido ante esas palabras.

Dichas palabras al parecer ya no existían, no más.

…

Llevó ambos brazos por detrás de su cabeza, intentando acostumbrarse a la que sería su habitación a partir de ese día, a pesar de que siempre le había disgustado la firmeza del colchón de la cama de su padre, quizás con un par de almohadas más…

No, ese no era el problema y lo sabía muy bien.

Cerró sus ojos intentando apaciguar la tormenta de pensamientos en su mente, muchos de ellos resultado de la previa _plática_ que tuvo con el Rey Azul, después de que Reisi subiera al carruaje rumbo a un lugar remotamente lejano al Castillo Rojo e inclusive al Castillo Azul.

.

.

.

_—He de suponer que mi hijo ya se despidió de ti —dijo serenamente el monarca mayor—… Y que tú te despediste de él como debe de ser._

_—Supone bien._

_—Uhm, para alguien egoísta como usted debió de haber sido una difícil labor._

_—Y para alguien tan ocupado como usted está plática no ha de tener sentido._

_—Se encuentra rotundamente equivocado joven Rey, todo lo que tenga que ver con mi hijo tiene sentido._

_—¿Qué clase de sentido? —preguntó inquisidoramente, mientras veía el retrato de su difunto padre, dándole a entender de esa manera a lo que se refería, desatando a su vez la ira del monarca de los mares del este, quien de un paso quedó a milímetros del de orbes miel, tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa._

_—¡No permitiré que haga semejantes acusaciones! Es mi hijo y quiero lo mejor para él._

_—Y según usted, ¿qué es lo mejor para él? —Mikoto retiró con brusquedad las manos del Azul._

_—¿Qué no es obvio? —el Rey Azul miró con una gélida mirada al pelirrojo, sólo para después formar una maliciosa sonrisa en su rostro—. Que tú no estés cerca de él, esa es la razón por la que he venido a tan altas horas de la noche a verte, sólo quería saber si mi petición había sido cumplida._

_Mikoto apretó sus puños, mientras fruncía el ceño, su mirada ardía en un completo odio por el mayor._

_—No me mires así, que no tuviste remordimiento por lo que le dijiste, no dudaste ni por un segundo y no hay ningún rasgo de haberte afectado en lo más mínimo, porque en el fondo también sabes que es lo mejor._

_—Usted es repugnante._

_El monarca Azul no le contestó, simplemente se apartó del de roja cabellera, acercándose a la puerta._

_—Espero que cumpla su promesa de no acercarse, ni buscar a mi hijo —hizo una pausa sólo para poner el rostro más serio que alguna vez alguien le haya visto—. O de lo contrario ya sabe que no me tentaré el corazón para hacerle daño, y precisamente no me estoy refiriendo a usted._

_—Veo qué clase de sentido tiene su hijo para usted._

_—No me malinterprete, sólo busco lo mejor para todos, y por supuesto, lo mejor para él, no importa a que costo._

_—Repugnante y sin corazón, vaya sorpresa —lo último el pelirrojo lo dijo con un evidente sarcasmo, que no inmuto al de la cruel sonrisa._

_—Justo como usted, Mikoto Suoh —dijo el padre de Reisi, antes de salir completamente de la habitación._

_._

_._

_._

—Sin corazón ¿eh? —preguntó a la nada, posando su mirada en una pintura donde se plasmaba un campo repleto de florecillas lilas—. Quizás, tenga que serlo a partir de ahora.


	9. Memoria 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

**_Reisi._ **

Muchas veces me pregunto, ¿acaso esto no será sólo un mal sueño?

Luego veo el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo y me digo:

_Deja de pensar en tonterías, ya que todo esto es real…_

—Padre, tío —comenzó a hablar Reisi, mientras veía seriamente a las dos figuras frente a él, quienes se mostraban intrigados por lo que les quería decir el menor—. He pedido la mano de Seri Awashima para que sea mi esposa, por lo que espero que aprueben la decisión tomada.

_…es totalmente real, sé bienvenido a tu cruel realidad._

.

.

.

**Siete meses atrás.**

—Lamento mucho esto Seri, pero mi sobrino no desea ver a nadie por el momento.

—Lo entiendo señor —contestó la chica de rubios cabellos y de hermosos ojos azules, mientras alzaba con tranquilidad una taza de porcelana con detalles azules—. Él siempre ha sido así desde que éramos niños, de repente quiere verme y al otro día tiene mil y un cosas en las que pensar.

El silencio reinó por un momento en el pequeño kiosco del jardín, donde ambos se encontraban disfrutando de un poco de té y dulces delicias, mientras a su alrededor el suave sol iluminaba las flores blancas que crecían alrededor, llenando de una dulce fragancia el lugar.

—Lo que no puedo terminar de entender, es el por qué se comporta tan distante con usted desde que vino a vivir aquí —preguntó la joven—. Lleva aquí unos cuantos meses y las dos veces que he venido de visita, puedo ver que ustedes ya no hablan como antes.

—Mi querida niña, Reisi se encuentra lastimado —el mayor colocó una mano a la altura de su corazón, haciendo de esta manera alusión de que el daño no era físico—. Y parte de eso es mi culpa.

—Lamento escuchar eso.

—Yo nunca le mentiría, y estoy seguro que sólo no fue el momento indicado, si me hubiera adelantado un par de días esto no hubiera terminado de esta manera —hizo una pausa—. Oh, lo lamento, querida. No le hagas caso a las divagaciones de un viejo.

—Le creo señor, y estoy segura de que Reisi se dará cuenta pronto —dijo la chica poniendo una sonrisa llena de compresión.

—No lo dudo, él es inteligente pero… —soltó un suspiro—. Si sigue aferrándose a lo que pasó, no se dará cuenta de las cosas que están ocurriendo a su alrededor y las que se avecinan.

.

.

.

**Cinco meses atrás.**

Reisi no extrañaba su hogar, ni siquiera sus aposentos. No se sentía afligido, ni mucho menos abatido. En todo ese tiempo no había gritado, y las lágrimas no han corrido ni una sola vez por su rostro, ni en las noches más solitarias.

Porque había procurado estar ocupado.

Ocupar su tiempo, ese había sido su propósito en los últimos meses. De lección en lección con varios tutores, aprendiendo lo más que podía de ellos y saciando todas sus dudas. Pasando su tiempo libre viendo cómo los soldados entrenaban en la explanada y uniéndoseles a su entrenamiento de vez en vez. El tiempo que le quedaba lo dedicaba a tocar el piano o a pasar las tardes en la biblioteca.

Pronto sus tutores ya no tuvieron más que enseñarle, los entrenamientos ya no le resultaban un desafío y los libros empezaron a volverse tediosos. Lo único que le aún le generaba algo de complacencia a su vida, eran sus horas en el piano, perdiéndose en sus melodías, tristes en su mayoría, y evitando a gran medida aquella canción que aún resonaba en su memoria, aquella de una tarde de primavera muy, muy lejos de ahí.

—Me da satisfacción ver el empeño que le pones a tu educación Reisi —así abrió diálogo su padre un día que había ido de visita y se quedó a acompañarlos a merendar—. Sólo escucho buenas cosas de tus tutores y el jefe de soldados se encuentra bastante impresionado con tus habilidades.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, padre.

—Sólo me apena pensar todo ese tiempo que perdiste yendo de aquí a allá, enfocándote en cosas sin importancia —y eso cerró el dialogo. La cena terminó y el monarca se retiró sin decir una palabra más.

…

Su vida iba bastante bien, en apariencia. Entonces, _¿por qué me siento tan mal?,_ se preguntó un día que la lluvia pospuso los entrenamientos y que el piano estaba en mantenimiento. No le gustaba estar a solas con sus pensamientos, no quería que se dirigieran a donde había evitado que fueran todo este tiempo.

Cierto era que aún no hablaba como antes con su tío. Pero tenía la esperanza que con el tiempo esa mirada que el mayor le dedicada llena de compasión se fuera esfumando, y quizás así su relación volvería a ser lo que era antes.

Un **_toc, toc, toc_** en la puerta de su habitación lo saco de su ensoñación. Por un momento le alegró que algo le distrajera de sus pensamientos, pero cuando abrió y vio a su tío, la sonrisa se le evaporó del rostro.

—El otro día vino Seri, ella esperaba verte y platicar un poco contigo, es una pena que no hayas podido recibirla —dijo el mayor mientras cerraba la puerta tras él.

Esperó una respuesta por parte de Reisi, pero esta no llegó, era justamente como las últimas veces que había intentado hablar con el menor.

—Quizás no quieras escucharme, e inclusive en este preciso momento mi presencia te moleste —comentó el mayor, buscando con la mirada reacción alguna ante esas palabras—. Pero sólo quiero que sepas que no me he equivocado y mucho menos te he mentido. No, nunca te mentiría. No a ti, mi querido niño.

El mayor bajó el rostro al no escuchar palabra alguna por parte de su sobrino, soltó un largo suspiro antes de dirigirse a la puerta, quizás un té en ese momento podría animarlo. Colocó su mano —arrugada por los años— sobre la manija de oro que adornaba la puerta de madera, con la intención de empujarla para abrirse paso.

—¿Entonces qué quieres que crea? —dijo Reisi antes de que su tío diera un paso fuera de ahí, el tono que usó fue uno bajo, lleno de reproche y de duda. El mayor se detuvo tras oír aquellas palabras, aferrándose a la manija que aun sujetaba—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que crea? —soltó el de violetas ojos, volteando bruscamente hacia la dirección donde su tío se había quedado parado de espaldas—. Tú me dijiste que él… y al final…

—Reisi, escucha, sé que su comportamiento no fue el mejor, pero ha de haber tenido sus razones. Mikoto, como tú son tan jóvenes y tienen encima un gran peso, han pasado muchas cosas y estoy seguro de que algo pasó para que actuara de esa manera. Creo que sólo estás siendo injusto con él. Por otro lado, sé que quizás no quieras escuchar de él, pero pese a la opinión de tu padre y el consejo, él está haciendo un buen trabajo, quizás políticamente está delejando mucho a sus consejeros, pero el pueblo lo aprecia.

—Yo…

—¡Señor!, su majestad, el Rey Azul ha arribado al castillo —en eso interrumpió un guardia que llegó presuroso a la entrada de la habitación.

—Creo que ya es tiempo para comprender las intenciones de las piezas, antes de hacer más movimientos sobre el tablero —dijo el mayor en un tono serio, mientras apretaba sus puños—. Reisi, espero que podamos retomar esta conversación en algún momento, y sobretodo espero que para ese entonces ya hayas perdonado a este viejo al cual le duele mucho verte sufrir.

Y sin más, se retiró del lugar siguiendo al guardia, a la vez que dejaba al de azul cabellera con más dudas en la mente.

—Suo… —se detuvo antes de decir aquel nombre completo, Reisi guardo silencio, dejándose caer en la cama, sus manos se movieron lentamente sobre la colcha de suave tela, hasta que sus dedos rozaron con algo de rugosa textura. Volteó su rostro sólo para ver su gastado libro de roja cubierta.

…

Las puertas del estudio azotaron.

—Todavía no termino de hablar contigo, Taisei.

—¿Qué más quieres decirme? —preguntó el Rey Azul, mientras veía con enfado a su hermano mayor.

—No puedo creer que hayas hecho algo así —le reprochó.

—Era por su bien.

—¿Por su bien? Acaso dijiste ¿qué era por su bien? —el mayor hizo evidente la ironía con la que realizaba la pregunta.

—Sí, lo dije, porque así es.

—No tienes idea del daño que le hiciste.

—¿Cuál daño? ¿Acaso te refieres a haberlo alejado del Castillo Rojo?

Taisei comenzó a caminar rumbo a las escaleras, quería irse de ese lugar antes de que le diera una migraña.

—Oh, por Dios —susurró el mayor al haberse dado cuenta de algo, siguiendo de cerca a su hermano—. Por eso insististe con que viniera a vivir conmigo.

—¿Qué más querías que hiciera? —una cínica sonrisa apareció en el rostro del monarca.

—Pues no pienso cubrir esta farsa, tenía mis dudas y no quería creer que fuera verdad, pero no puedo cegarme, no cuando él está sufriendo por tu culpa —dijo colocándose de frente, impidiendo que Taisei pudiera bajar por las escaleras.

—Oh, querido hermano, sabes muy bien que haré lo que sea por su bien. Aún si tengo que arrancar cada pluma de sus alas y encerrarlo en la más obscura jaula, así lo hare.

—Eres un…

—No puedes decirle nada, la ignorancia es lo único que lo mantiene a salvo.

—Entonces pretendes que me quede callado mientras el sufre las mentiras que le creaste, sólo por el hecho de que si le digo algo el que saldrá lastimado será él, ¿me equivoco?

—Siempre tan listo, hermano, pero se te olvida que también le arrancare las alas a cualquiera que se atraviese en el camino.

La escalera estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

…

Llevaba rato intentando dormir, pese a lo temprano que era. No había asistido a cenar, porque no quería toparse con su padre, no en ese momento. Y ahora que lo pensaba, su tío no fue a buscarlo como las veces anteriores, quizás había tenido mucho que hablar con su hermano. Quizás.

Justamente estaba por cerrar sus ojos, cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido, seguido por varios pasos de presuroso caminar.

¿Qué había pasado?

Se colocó una bata para cubrirse, pues las noches en ese lugar eran frías, y salió de su cuarto directo a donde escuchaba unas cuantas voces.

Cuando llegó no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca ante la sorpresa de ver a su tío tendido en una de las estancias de las escaleras. Rápidamente se acercó a su padre, quien estaba dando indicaciones a los guardias.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —le preguntó a su progenitor sin poder evitar sonar angustiado.

—Tuvimos un pequeño desacuerdo, se puso de terco y no se dio cuenta de donde estaba parado —explicó su padre tranquilamente—. Al final dio un paso hacia atrás, intente detenerlo, pero no me escuchó y resbaló, fue una fuerte caída, pero estará bien.

El Monarca se alejó un poco del lugar, siendo seguido por su hijo.

—No te preocupes, según el doctor sólo perdió el conocimiento, con suerte simplemente tendrá un par de huesos rotos, nada que un largo, prolongado y bien merecido descanso no cure.

—El simplemente ¿cayó por las escaleras? —le preguntó con duda Reisi, había algo que no encajaba en la historia—. ¿Qué acaso no conoce su castillo como la palma de su mano?

—Tus acusaciones están muy fuera de lugar Reisi.

—No creo que estén tan fuera de lugar por el simple hecho de que ambos estaban teniendo una discusión antes de que… —fue callado cuando una firme mano se estampó contra su mejilla.

—Cuida tus palabras —dijo el mayor tomándolo por la barbilla mientras apretaba su adolorida mejilla.

Reisi no le dijo nada, al percatarse de la gélida mirada con la que lo veía su padre.

—Va siendo tiempo de que te des cuenta de cuál es tu lugar, por lo tanto, compórtate como lo que eres, Reisi.

—Y ¿qué es lo que soy? —preguntó con un tono sombrío, mientras sentía como los dedos de la mano de su padre se encajaban donde le había abofeteado.

Su padre no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a arrojarlo contra el suelo.

—No me obligues a responderte, que no te gustara —dijo seseantemente, clavando su fría mirada en el cuerpo del menor—. Pensé que este lugar te estaba haciendo bien, pero por lo visto sigues siendo el mismo. En cuanto tu tío se recupere te regresaras conmigo al Castillo Azul, me gustaría llevarte de una vez, pero estoy seguro de que tu preocupación por la salud de mi hermano sólo me causara migrañas innecesarias. ¿Entendiste?

Como repuesta hubo silencio.

—He dicho ¿entendido?, Reisi.

—Entendido, padre.

.

.

.

**Tres meses atrás.**

**_Reisi._ **

Mi tío se encuentra bien, al parecer mi padre _tenía razón_ y sólo fue una caída por las escaleras.

Le estuve insistiendo para conocer la razón por la que ambos se encontraban discutiendo, y la respuesta fue: _una cosa sin sentido, no te preocupes, mi querido niño._

¿Cómo es que tengo que reaccionar ante eso?

El doctor dijo que tenía un par de costillas fracturadas y una pierna rota, por lo cual unos cuantos meses de reposo eran necesarios pero que con eso bastaría. También nos dijo que mi tío había sido muy afortunado, ya que a su edad un golpe de ese estilo hubiera tenido peores consecuencias.

¿Cómo es que alguien se puede rodar por las escaleras, cuando conoce a la perfección su hogar?

Pero, eso no fue lo único que me comenzó a integrar. Después de unas semanas en cama, mi tío comenzó a recibir varias cartas, todas y cada una de ellas eran subidas hasta la torre donde se encontraba su habitación por un chico con no más años que yo, de ojos azules tras un marco grueso de lentes, cabello obscuro un tanto alborotado en las puntas y con un aire en su rostro de aburrimiento, respondía al nombre de Saruhiko Fushimi. Las subía después de la hora de la merienda los días que mi padre no hacía visita.

Le pregunte a mi tío acerca de este particular asunto, pero él me respondió: _el reino se encuentra algo inquieto, está pasando por una serie de problemas, es natural, y siempre ha pasado, aunque por otro lado esto podría ser de tu total interés._

Cuál sería la sorpresa al enterarme de que tipo de problemas eran por los que el reino estaba pasando. Mi padre estaba teniendo problemas con Suoh, he de decir que no me extraña eso, pero aun así…

¿En qué estás pensando? Suoh.

.

.

.

**Dos meses atrás.**

Reisi iba caminando por uno de los largos pasillos que tenía el Pequeño Castillo Azul, ese en particular tenia vista hacia el jardín, aquel que su tío había mandado a llenar con flores blancas de todo tipo.

—Tsk, Munakata —Reisi escuchó una cansada voz detrás de suyo, y de inmediato volteó poniéndose inclusive a la defensiva. Se trataba de Fushimi.

—Si tienes algo para mi tío, puedes dármelo, yo se lo haré llegar.

—Esta vez es el destinatario es otro —y con eso le entrego a Reisi un sobre, al principio dudó en tomarlo, aunque al final, lo recibió.

—¿Quién lo ha enviado? —preguntó al ver que no había nada escrito en el sobre.

—Odio a las personas de buen corazón, no hacen nada más que mírate por encima del hombro —decía en un tono monótono y lento, mientras llevaba sus brazos por encima de su nuca a la vez que se daba la vuelta para irse—. Pero esta vez lo hice como un favor personal.

Reisi vio a Fushimi retirase por el pasillo, y en eso una duda surco por su cabeza.

—Disculpa, sé que llevas un par de semanas trabajando aquí, pero ¿nos hemos visto antes? —le preguntó, un tanto desconcertado por su propia pregunta.

—No lo creo, yo no solía ser de por estos rumbos.

—Eres del lado Rojo, ¿verdad?

—Tsk —chasqueó con un toque de molestia sin ni siquiera detener su andar—. Me debes una grande, Misaki.

Reisi ya no insistió, simplemente bajó su rostro para poder ver lo que tenía entre sus manos.

¿Quién se la habrá enviado?

Se recargo contra una de las paredes, a esa hora no había mucho movimiento en el castillo, por lo cual no tenía que preocuparse de miradas indiscretas. Abrió con cuidado el sobre, en su interior encontró un viejo y roto trozo de pergamino, en el cual con una letra alborotada venia escrito:

_«Página 8, decima palabra,_

_Página 10, octava palabra,_

_Página 13, primera palabra,_

_Página 1, treceava palabra.»_

Subió con prisa hasta su habitación, identificando sobre su buró el único libro que había traído consigo. Aquel gastado libro. Lo tomó y comenzó a buscar las páginas y las palabras correspondientes, terminando por sentarse sobre la mullida cama.

—Te —era la décima palabra de la página número ocho, quizás estaba en lo cierto y era el libro correcto, por lo que se acomodó aún más para seguir con la labor de buscar según las pistas dadas.

Su dedo índice viajaba sobre las amarillas hojas, a la vez que iba contando las palabas, mientras que su otra mano iba escribiendo las palabras que le salían, así fue con las primeras tres palabras, pero para cuando llegó a la cuarta, sus manos apenas pudieron sostener el libro y la pluma, su respiración se tensó y su corazón se aceleró. Alejó su dedo del papel, mientras sus dedos arrugaban el papel de donde se encontraba sosteniéndolo.

La carta no podía decir eso, simplemente no podía.

Vio de nuevo el pedazo de pergamino, descubriendo que del otro lado en una letra casi diminuta venia escrita unas palabras: _Muelle Azul, 7 febrero._

Es no tenía sentido, claro que no lo tenía, nada lo tenía.

Tomó el papel donde había anotado las palabras —sin importarle estrujarlo— y lo aventó contra la pared. Subió sus piernas hasta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho, para después envolverlas con sus brazos.

No le gustaba demostrar debilidad, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ya todo estaba roto dentro de él. Quizás ya era tiempo de sentar cabeza como había dicho su padre. Hizo más fuerte el abrazo, mientras sentía humedecer sus ojos.

—¿En qué demonios estás pensando? Suoh.

En el suelo quedó un papel arrugado, donde apenas se alcanzaban a ver las palabras:

_«Te extraño, Sr. Aburrido»._

.

.

.

**Una semana atrás.**

Era una pacífica tarde, y dos jóvenes se encontraban tomando una agradable taza de té, junto con un pastel hecho de moras azules. El kiosco del jardín se encontraba hermosamente arreglado con florecillas de ligeros tonos, pareciendo de esta forma la mayoría blancas.

—Me alegra que te encuentres bien —dijo la chica mientras sonreía ligeramente—. Tanto tú como tu tío.

—Gracias por preocuparte —contestó Reisi, mientras terminaba con la rebanada de pastel que se había servido.

—No sé lo que haya pasado, pero al parecer ya lo has olvidado y eso…

—Seri —la interrumpió Reisi, quedando su mirada violeta fijamente sobre la rubia.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Hay algo que tengo que pedirte, sólo a ti te lo podría pedir.

—Dime, lo que sea, yo buscaré la manera de ayudarte.

—Seri Awashima, por favor acepta mi propuesta de matrimonio —dijo Reisi, mientras tomaba la mano de la chica suavemente.

—Reisi…

—Seri, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

.

.

.

_Todo últimamente era consecuencia de una serie de sucesos que detonaron tras una reacción en cadena, le había dicho su tío alguna vez._

_._

_._

_._

**Ahora.**

**_Reisi._**

Muchas veces me he llegado a preguntar, ¿acaso esto no es más que una mala obra del destino?

Luego veo el reflejo de mi rostro en el espejo y me digo:

_Deja de pensar en tonterías, ya que todo esto es real…_

—Padre, tío —comienzo a hablar seriamente. Los dos frente a mí se muestran intrigados ante lo que les tengo que decir, mientras yo veo el espejo que está a espaldas de mi padre—. He pedido la mano de Awashima para que sea mi esposa, por lo que espero que aprueben la decisión tomada.

_… Es totalmente real._

Una sonrisa de _triunfo_ se forma en el rostro de mi padre, y una mueca de preocupación aparece en la cara de mi tío. Es todo lo que quería ver para estar seguro de mi decisión.

Me vuelvo a preguntar si acaso, ¿esto no será sólo un mal sueño? Y si acaso, ¿esto no es más que una mala obra del destino?

Entonces, observo el gastado brillo que hay en mis ojos y me digo:

_Deja de pensar en tonterías, ya que todo esto es real, es totalmente real._

Tío…

Padre…

Suoh…

Ya me cansé de soñar.


	10. Memoria 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

—Seri ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

—¿Qué? Disculpa, ¿a qué te refieres? —la rubia le soltó la mano, cuestionándolo con un tono sorprendido y confuso.

—Eres a la única que le puedo pedir esto, Seri.

—… Entiendo —dijo la chica con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro, tras haber soltado un pausado suspiro—. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Reisi dudó en hablar o no, pero al final la azul mirada persuasiva de la chica terminó por convencerlo.

—Yo, necesito salir de aquí.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?

—No es tan fácil —dijo Reisi desviando un poco su rostro—. Mi padre está al pendiente de mis movimientos.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Algo está pasando en el reino y mi padre está evitando que me entere de ello, por supuesto que mi tío ha de saber de qué se trata, pero está siendo muy cauteloso con esa información.

—¿Tendrá que ver con los problemas diplomáticos que tiene tu padre con el Rey Rojo?

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Tengo un amigo, él me contó acerca de cómo el Rey Rojo no quiso tener una junta con tu padre, tenía que ver con los nuevos impuestos a los campesinos. Y no es la primera vez que le niega o no se presenta a una audiencia.

—Si las cosas siguen así, probablemente terminen en una guerra civil —dijo con preocupación Reisi.

—Y es por eso que quieres salir, ¿no? —la chica se puso de pie—. ¿Qué es lo que estas planeando, Reisi Munakata?

—Necesito salir e investigar unas cosas, saber lo que realmente está pasando.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó con un tono de acusación—. No es una razón suficientemente buena como para que tú quieras montar todo este teatro, así que dime la verdad.

—Yo… yo quiero hablar con una persona y preguntarle qué me hubiera contestado en aquel entonces —lo último el de orbes violeta lo dijo más para él que para la chica, que escuchaba atenta cada palabra—. También me gustaría saber sus razones sobre ciertos asuntos.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con que me comprometa contigo? —preguntó Seri.

—Si nos comprometemos, tendré el pretexto de ir a ver a tus padres para pedirles tu mano, entonces podré salir fácilmente de aquí e ir a investigar lo que necesito y cuando sepa la verdad yo…

—¿Regresaras?

—Sí.

—Y ¿te casaras conmigo?

—Si así tú lo quieres, yo lo hare.

Seri se quedó analizando todo lo que el chico de gafas le había dicho.

—No pretendo ofenderte con esto, sabes que te aprecio desde que éramos niños, por eso eres a la única que le podría pedir esto.

—Reisi, yo también te aprecio, pero no tengo esa clase de sentimiento como para poder seguir la locura de casarme contigo.

—Entiendo —dijo Reisi, un tanto desanimado—. Gracias de todas formas.

—Pero aun así te ayudare, al parecer es importante para ti.

—Lo es, es un asunto muy importante para mí, soy un heredero después de todo.

—Me refería a la persona por la que estás haciendo todo esto, debe ser importante.

Reisi sonrió.

—Lo es.

…

—Padre, tío —comenzó a hablar Reisi, mientras veía seriamente a las dos figuras frente a él, quienes se mostraban intrigados por lo que les quería decir el menor—. He pedido la mano de Seri Awashima para que sea mi esposa, por lo que espero que aprueben la decisión tomada.

—Eso es… —de repente el Monarca Azul se puso de pie, caminando hasta donde su hijo se encontraba—… Esplendido.

—Gracias, padre.

—Veo que por fin estás pensando en tu futuro, no es lo que hubiera esperado de ti, pero considerando las otras opciones creo que esto es lo mejor.

—Entonces, padre, pido tu permiso para poder partir dentro de tres días de aquí, con el fin de hablar con los padres de Seri sobre el asunto.

—¿Por qué no los invitas a venir? Les organizaremos una gran cena.

—Preferiría hacer las cosas como es debido e invitarlos personalmente, al fin de cuentas es un asunto de suma importancia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo de viaje es? —preguntó el Rey—. No debería de ser tan tardado dado que se encuentra en el territorio Azul, ¿no?

—Aproximadamente un día y medio, la mansión de los padres de Seri se encuentra pasando un camino de difícil acceso, por lo que tendré que ir a caballo.

El padre de Reisi soltó un pesado suspiro, mientras se masajeaba las sienes y tomaba asiento.

—Tienes mi permiso.

—Gracias, padre, no te defraudare.

—Eso espero. Y por cierto, a tu regreso nos iremos al Castillo Azul, tu tiempo aquí se ha terminado.

Reisi hizo una reverencia antes de retirarse del lugar, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar.

.

.

.

**_Reisi._ **

Iba caminando por el pasillo que me conducía a mi —ahora— habitación, cuando de repente escucho unos pasos que pronto me dieron alcance, por lo que me veo obligado a darme la vuelta y enfrentarme con…

—Tío, ¿necesitas algo? —le pregunto amablemente.

—Reisi, ¿qué fue todo eso? —su respiración la notaba tensa.

—Lo que escuchaste, me casaré con Seri.

—¿Acaso piensas que creeré eso?

—Y ¿por qué no lo habrías de hacer?

—¿Quieres que lo diga? —me pregunta en ese tono inquisidor que tantos dolores de cabeza me ha dado—. ¡Maldición, si te conozco desde que naciste!

Hubo un silencio, donde sólo se escuchaba la agitada respiración del mayor.

—Desde que eras un niño que se apasionaba por los libros, y que corría por todo el jardín para atrapar mariposas.

—Tío, ya dejé de perseguir sueños felices, por favor, ya no quiero más de eso, ya no.

—Reisi…

Pero ya no me quedé para escuchar lo que mi tío tenía que decirme. No podía arriesgar el plan, no ahora.

.

.

.

El suave viento mecía las hojas de los árboles, el sol apenas estaba saliendo, acariciando con sus cálidos rayos las flores blancas del lugar.

—Reisi… —llamó con preocupación la chica rubia, la cual veía como el heredero del Trono Azul preparaba su caballo, un hermoso ejemplar de blanco pelaje, que curiosamente había sido regalo del anterior Rey Rojo—. ¿Estarás bien?

—Iré a la zona donde viven tus padres, ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que lo recuerdo, sé que no iras directamente con ellos, pero que aun así el lugar a donde vas es muy seguro y tranquilo —guardó silencio aún con todas las dudas que tenía en su cabeza—. Pero…

—Estaré bien. Regresaré, lo prometo, aunque aún no sé cuándo.

La de blondo cabello bajó su rostro.

—Mientras, tendrás que ver lo del vestido de boda, quizás también lo de un velo, blanco, largo y vaporoso —bromeó.

—Entendido, seguiré el juego hasta tu regreso.

Reisi hizo una pequeña mueca de gratitud tras oír esas palabras, mueca que luego se borró al ver la seria mirada que le dirigía ahora la joven.

—No iras al castillo Rojo, ¿verdad?

Reisi paró en seco, dejando la montura sin amarrar, soltó un suspiro.

—Lo prometo, no iré al Castillo Rojo —le contestó, retomando lo que estaba haciendo—. Muchas gracias por todo.

La chica sonrió levemente, comprendiendo que podía estar tranquila, y cuando Reisi ya se había montado, le pasó la capa que hasta ese momento había sostenido entre sus manos.

—Llego el momento —indicó el de lentes para después conducir al caballo hasta la entrada del Pequeño Castillo Azul, tratando a la vez de no llamar la atención.

Por un instante, su mirada se dirigió hacia el torreón del centro, donde se encontraban los aposentos de su tío y donde probablemente se encontraba en ese momento descansando.

—Siento mucho haber tenido que mentirte —suspiró. Cuando tuviera la oportunidad le pediría disculpas a su viejo tío.

Llevó sus pálidas manos a la altura de su pecho, para poder abotonar el broche de plata de la obscura capa que ahora caía desde sus hombros, para después subir la capucha, ocultando de esa manera su cabello y dejando poco visible su rostro.

Tomó con firmeza las riendas y dio señal para que el galope comenzara, abriéndose paso entre los amplios campos de flores blancas que nacían a orilla del camino, y que recibían un baño dorado por los suaves rayos del sol matutino que emergía de entre el inalcanzable horizonte del mar azul.

A los pocos minutos, él y su caballo sólo eran un punto más que se perdía en el paisaje, o al menos eso era lo que veía Seri desde las escalinatas del castillo.

—¿Estará bien todo lo que estás haciendo?

Pero no pudo siquiera pensar en una respuesta, pues un guardia se le acercó.

—Disculpe, señorita, pero el señor desea hablar con usted.

—De acuerdo —contestó, viendo por última vez el camino por el que se había ido el chico de ojos violeta.

…

—Con su permiso.

—Adelante, adelante, niña linda.

—¿Cómo se siente? —preguntó amablemente la joven, mientras cerraba tras de sí la puerta de la recamara del mayor.

—No me puedo quejar, estos viejos huesos han soportado bastante, ya era justo que descansaran por un momento —el anciano clavó su nostálgica mirada en el gran ventanal que iluminaba su habitación antes de hablar—. Así que ya se fue…

—Sí —confirmó sin vacilar la joven, dejando después de su respuesta a la habitación sumida en silencio. Seri reaccionó después de un momento, recordando que tenía que tomar su papel y por ello se acercó rápidamente junto al enfermo.

—Pero regresará rápido de donde mis padres y, en cuando eso pase, nos casaremos, será una gran fiesta, habrá muchos invitados y…

El hombre colocó un dedo en sus labios, silenciándola de esta manera, luego le tomó las manos con cariño y la miró con ese rostro serio, pero a la vez con esos ojos llenos de compresión.

—Ya no es necesario que finjas.

—¿A qué se refiere? —ocultó su nerviosismo con fingida indignación.

—Al compromiso con mi sobrino —soltó calmadamente ante la mirada sorprendida de la mujer—. Oh, querida, claro que lo sé, y sé muy bien que el compromiso sólo es una mentirilla blanca, y que tú eres una muy buena amiga que ayudó sin hacer demasiadas preguntas.

—Pero…

—No te preocupes, llegará sano y salvo a su destino.

—Pero…

—¿Que cómo lo sé? —soltó una suave y cristalina risita a la vez que se incorporaba un poco en la cama—. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que esto pasara, y era de esperarse que un falso compromiso fuese la solución para burlar a su padre… me costó un poco de trabajo deducirlo, pero para ayer antes de dormirme ya tenía la respuesta.

—Él buscaba no preocuparlo, señor —defendió Seri—. No quería que usted tuviera problemas por si algo llegara a salir mal.

—Eso lo sé perfectamente, pero me tenía más preocupado que no hubiera intentado irse antes.

—Señor, ¿él…

—No te preocupes, sé que él va a estar bien.

Seri sonrió.

—Entonces si me disculpa, tengo que retirarme, Señor.

—Que tenga un buen desayuno señorita. Por cierto, me gustaría que pudieras darle una carta muy especial a tu amigo Rojo.

La chica se retiró de la habitación, dejando al hombre con una gran sonrisa. Volvió a mirar hacia al ventanal, por el cual se alcanzaba a apreciar el profundo y misterioso mar que era iluminado por el sol de la mañana. Después volteó su rostro sólo para encontrarse sobre su buró un libro de que se titulaba _“Crónicas de un valiente corazón”,_ y eso le sacó una risa, mientras tomaba el libro entre sus arrugadas manos, claro que no era el de su sobrino, pero aun así era una manera de tenerlo cerca.

—Como podría dudar que estás bien, Reisi, si vas a ir con la persona que amas.


	11. Memoria 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

_—Si las cocineras nos descubren aquí, estaremos en problemas —se quejó un joven Izumo._

_—Tengo hambre._

_—Y no puedes esperar hasta la hora de la comida._

_Mikoto no le respondió. Y sin más se acercó a la gran olla de sopa que había estado hirviendo en la estufa. Abrió la tapa y cuando quiso tomar el cucharón, este se le resbaló de las manos._

_—No hagas desastre, que nos van a descubrir —Izumo se agachó para recoger el cucharón, el cual se había ido hasta la parte de atrás de un mueble. Metió la mano y sintió toda clase de utensilios—. Genial, nunca se han molestado en limpiar aquí abajo._

_Mikoto se compadeció del sufrir de su amigo y se agachó para él buscar el cucharón, metió la mano y en efecto había muchas cosas allá abajo. Algo que especialmente se sentía raro._

_—Mejor déjalo y vámonos de una vez._

_Mikoto le ignoró y se enfocó en jalar aquello que sus dedos habían sentido, era algo largo, no muy ancho, se sentía como…_

_—¿Un libro? ¿Qué hace algo así ahí? Al menos que se trate de uno de recetas —dijo el rubio una vez que Mikoto sacó su mano con eso agarrado. En eso, el reloj de la cocina marcó las cuatro e Izumo abrió grande los ojos—. ¡Demonios! Quedé con Tatara para ir al pueblo, tengo que irme, nos vemos._

_Dicho eso dejó a Mikoto solo en la cocina. El pelirrojo abrió el libro y por las primeras palabras supo que en efecto no, no era un recetario. Pero no por ello no le sería de utilidad después, aunque él no lo supiera aún._

_._

_._

_._

—Vaya, quien diría que nuestro Rey es un aficionado a la lectura —dijo Izumo mirando el libro que reposaba sobre el regazo del mencionado.

—Simplemente necesitaba enviar un mensaje —contestó con cansancio Mikoto, quien hasta ese momento se había encontrado dormitando en la silla con las piernas sobre el escritorio.

—El cual fue entregado con éxito —dijo Tatara entrando al despacho—. Misaki me lo acaba de decir.

Mikoto sólo asintió en señal de gratitud.

—Bueno dejando eso de lado —dijo Izumo—. Las cosas se están poniendo difíciles, no sólo en la frontera con la parte Azul, las fronteras con los otros reinos han estado algo tensas, y por supuesto hay que hacer mención sobre la serie de _ataques_ que han sufrido algunos nobles.

—¿Deberíamos buscar a los responsables? —preguntó Tatara.

—Déjenlos.

—¿Rey? —dijo confundido ante la escueta respuesta de Mikoto.

—No, Tatara, él tiene razón, los ataques no han pasado a mayores, son simples asaltos, posiblemente quien los está orquestando está buscando que armemos un escándalo de esto, tenemos que seguir tranquilos. Mientras los ataques no lleguen al pueblo podemos seguir pasándolos por alto hasta que podamos detener al culpable.

—Ya sabemos quién es el culpable —comentó con algo de fastidio Mikoto.

—Así es, pero sin las suficientes pruebas cualquier acusación podría terminar mal para nosotros. Por lo tanto, mientras seguiremos recolectando información.

—Que fastidio.

—Vaya es lo más que he oído opinar al Rey en una de nuestras reuniones.

—Debe de estar animado, Tatara, déjalo ser.

—Bueno, Rey, Izumo, me retiro, quede de ir con los chicos de Homra a darles un resumen de nuestra situación.

—¿Homra?

—Exacto, si vamos a hacer esto, tenemos que tener un nombre genial para poder distinguirnos —dijo Tatara con orgullo—. Nos vemos.

—Él también se encuentra animado.

Izumo señaló el libro que Mikoto había dejado sobre el escritorio.

—¿Quieres que devuelva esto a la biblioteca?

—No, creo que lo tendré aquí un poco más.

—Bueno, creo me igual me retiro, iré a revisar que Homra no se emocione de más y termine causando problemas.

Mikoto después de ver salir a su amigo, posó sus ojos miel en el libro.

_Crónicas de un valiente corazón_ , que tonto título, pensó, pero que sensación tan agridulce le provocaba, eran tantos recuerdos y tantos arrepentimientos que le generaba aquella lectura. Sin pensarlo mucho, lo tomó, abriéndolo en la página que un viejo separador con una flor violeta marcaba.

_«Cuando lo conocí, en un helado día cerca de la playa, no tenía idea de quién se trataba. Nunca pregunté. Crecimos juntos, pasamos muchas cosas juntos y por eso nunca importó. Su pasado jamás opacaría lo que fue en el presente para mí._

_Nunca supe, hasta tiempo después, que aquel chico que llegó vagando por aquel lejano lugar era en realidad familiar del monarca de aquel entonces, de aquel viejo reino. Debido a que suponía un peligro para el trono, fue enviado cuando pequeño a un grupo que se encargaría de llevárselo como esclavo para trabajos pesados a un país extranjero del otro lado del mar, ellos fallaron, con suerte y algo de agallas, el chico escapó._

_Por mucho tiempo no quiso saber nada del reino, no le era de su interés, nunca lo había sido y nunca lo hubiera sido si no fuera por incompetencia de la nobleza en aquel entonces, de todas las buenas cosas y personas que se estaban perdiendo. Realmente no supe nada de esto, sino muchos años después de que él se levantara contra el monarca, me lo contó una noche estrellada mientras reposábamos con el fresco en el pasto»._

—Reisi, tus gustos son malos —dijo parando la lectura, con un toque melancólico a la par que una risilla salía de sus labios.

_Reisi Munakata._

Ese tipo le gustaba. Le gustaba desde aquellos días, desde la primera vez que discutieron y terminaron golpeándose en el piso. Le gustaba porque nunca trató de complacerlo, ni trató de ponerse por encima de él, siempre lo trató como un igual y por ello con él se sentía libre.

_Libre._

Se sorprendió la primera vez que lo pensó, que alguien como Munakata lo podía hacer sentir libre, pero así era. Se sentía libre de todo ese juego de reyes, reinas y nobles, cuando estaban juntos se convertían solamente en Munakata y Suoh. Reisi y Mikoto.

Y por eso le gustaba.

Munakata siempre le había parecido tan encantador desde niños, con sus grandes palabras y su comportamiento tan refinado. Como perdía los estribos tan fácilmente. Su amor por la lectura y su habilidad para tocar el piano.

Cuando creció se volvió alguien tan jodidamente atractivo y tentador. Siempre le habían encantado ese par de ojos color violeta, su lacio pelo que enmarcaba perfectamente ese rostro, tan blanco y fino. Y qué decir de esos delgados labios, que al abrirse dejaban salir una y mil palabras, que sólo le provocaban querer sellarlos con un beso.

Tuvo una oportunidad, pero lo arruinó, dejó que el Rey Azul se saliera con la suya. Se sintió mal en aquel entonces, pero pensó que de alguna manera eso era lo mejor. Munakata y él no eran de lo más compatibles aparentemente, y cada uno tenía un camino trazado que, si bien se podían parecer, en el fondo tenían tantas diferencias entre sí que no le alcanzarían los dedos de la mano para contarlas.

Por aquellos días pensó que quizás era lo mejor, olvidarse de esos infantiles sentimientos, porque eso pensó que eran, un enamoramiento con el chico bonito de sus jóvenes años, aquel que iba y venía trayéndole novedad a su vida, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo supo que esa justificación era una tontería, porque eso había dejado de ser un _flechazo_ hacía mucho tiempo, y que si quería algo debía hacer _algo_ para conseguirlo. Si quería otra oportunidad con Munakata tenía que hacerla posible. Él y nadie más.

Quizás fue esa la razón por la que intentó llegar al Azul de la única manera que sabía que le podría funcionar después de casi un año de no verse —sobre todo con ese final que tuvieron—, a través de un libro y no cualquiera, _ese_ libro que por fortuna parecía que era un tanto popular y por ello la biblioteca tenía un par de copias que le fueron de ayuda.

Era 5 de febrero, el mensaje había sido entregado y ahora sólo le quedaba esperar, y esperar por lo mejor.

…

Era 6 de febrero. Mikoto soltó un suspiro y no tardó en voltear y ver a través de la ventana del tambaleante carruaje. El paisaje era tan verde.

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Mikoto?

—Dime, Izumo, el mar ¿es amable?


	12. Recuerdos de la memoria de un libro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.
> 
> Advertencias: En este capítulo se narran sucesos anteriores a la historia principal, por lo cual es importante estar atentos a los nombres y fechas.

_«Mis hojas conforman: el recuerdo; las palabras escritas en mí son: la razón; y lo que secretamente protejo es: la memoria de aquella historia de amor, que en un lejano tiempo se vivió_ _»_ , dijo alguna vez aquel libro de pasta rojiza, cuyas hojas amarillentas estaban dejando fluir su tinta con el viento conforme iba pasando el tiempo.

.

.

.

_—Tío._

_—Dime, mi niño._

_—¿Cómo es el color azul?_

_—Mmm, supongo que he de decirte que es tranquilo y apacible._

_—Y ¿cómo es el rojo?_

_—Hoy estamos curiosos, ¿verdad? —preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro._

_—Podrías decirme, por favor —suplicó el menor, mientras sentía una cálida mano despeinando sus lacios cabellos._

_—Veamos, el rojo es llamativo, impulsivo y lleno de fortaleza._

_—Entonces el rojo y el azul ¿son opuestos?_

_—Si así tú lo quieres pensar, así será._

_Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación, donde sólo se escuchaban dos tranquilas respiraciones._

_—Tío… —el niño hizo una pausa, dudando en seguir o no con su pregunta—. Y tú, ¿cómo piensas que sea?_

_—Yo creo que son dos colores que se complementan a la perfección._

_._

_._

_._

**Primer año**

_Memoria de Verano_

Las suaves olas golpeaban contra la fría tierra, mientras el húmedo aroma inundaba el lugar. No había gran cosa ahí, sólo un pueblo abandonado, con árboles de aspecto enfermizo y un viento que fuertemente golpeaba contra su rostro. Parpadeó una y otra vez, tratando de acostumbrase al leve brillo solar que pasaba aún entre las nubes del pálido cielo. Llevó una mano a su frente, retirando un par de mechones de su rojo cabello, buscando tener un poco de protección en sus ojos y aun así no le fue suficiente para poder ver con claridad por donde caminaba.

_¿A dónde iba?_

No lo sabía. Acababa de llegar al lugar, no conocía a nadie ahí, se encontraba solo y todo lo relacionado a ese frío sitio le era totalmente desconocido.

_¿Por qué estaba ahí…?_

Por ninguna razón en particular.

Volteó su rostro para contemplar el imponente mar que se extendía junto a él, aquellas aguas llenas de amarillos reflejos causados por el sol de mediodía y de grises tonos como los del cielo, reproducidos en la ligera espuma de las olas.

Continúo caminando por la costa con la esperanza de encontrar un lugar para resguardarse. Pero después de un rato de nulos resultados, término por adentrarse al pueblo que había a unos cuantos metros de ahí, dejando al mar cada vez más lejos con cada paso que daba, pasos que nunca dejarían marca en la seca tierra.

…

A su parecer todas las casas eran iguales, todas y cada una de ellas estaban abandonadas, al igual que los caminos. Sin importar a donde volteara no encontraba a nadie. No había señoras caminando, no había señores trabajando, tampoco había niños corriendo por aquí y por allá. Y tras pensarlo un poco, inclusive podía decir con casi toda la certeza del mundo que ese lugar no tenía vida, que era un pueblo fantasma.

_¿A qué clase de lugar había ido a parar a sus diez años de vida?_ , se preguntó una vez que paró su andar, justo cuando ya no había más casas que recorrer, a excepción de una.

A lo lejos, separada del camino principal, subiendo un pequeño sendero y un tanto escondida, se encontraba una casa de dos pisos, de techo de tejas y puerta de madera tallada. Una hermosa morada tan retirada del resto que de seguro dejaría el sonido del mar lejos de su alcance.

…

Caminó hasta la mitad de un terreno un tanto irregular, repleto de leña abandonada y de árboles que habían sido talados a la mitad. Si cruzaba ese terreno podría llegar a la casa. Soltó un suspiro, para después dar un paso al frente.

—¿Te importaría dejar de pisar las flores?

De repente, escuchó una voz que le reclamaba, por lo que contuvo su siguiente paso.

—Me costó mucho trabajo hacer que crecieran, por favor, deja de pisarlas —escuchó de nuevo esa seria voz que provenía del piso. Un tanto extrañando agachó su rostro, para encontrarse con un niño de su misma edad, hincado, de cabello azul como el profundo mar, piel tan blanca como la arena y aparentemente de unos ojos violeta como las flores de los campos de su antiguo hogar.

—¿Te importaría dejar de pisar las flores? —volvió a decirle el desconocido infante y ahí fue cuando reaccionó ante esas palabras y comprendió el significado de estas. Bajó aún más su mirada sólo para percatarse que junto a su bota izquierda se encontraban un montón de florecillas blancas, de aspecto delicado e inclusive enfermizo, las cuales parecían que en cualquier momento se marchitarían.

Al parecer el extraño chico, las estaba plantando.

No pidió perdón, tampoco argumentó alguna disculpa, solamente dio un paso hacia atrás, apartándose _prudentemente_ de las flores.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? y ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó de un momento a otro el de pelo azul, quien siguió haciendo pequeños huecos en la tierra, parecía que en ningún momento lo miraría fijamente al rostro.

No le contestó nada y el otro no insistió con la pregunta, sólo dejo la pequeña pala a un lado y comenzó a escarbar con sus propias manos en la seca tierra.

El chico que seguía de pie, veía como aquellas manos de largos y blancos dedos se movían suave, pero con precisión sobre la agrietada tierra de cenizo color, tierra carente de agua e infértil, por consiguiente.

_¿Qué es lo que estaba pensando ese tipo?_

Volteó a un lado y al otro, dándose cuenta de que en los espacios que rodeaban al niño de azules cabellos, había plantas marchitas, de seguro de viejos intentos que no habían dado resultado, lo mismo que pasaría con las flores que estuvo a punto de pisar y con las nuevas que al parecer iba a plantar. Miró un poco más el terreno, ahora percatándose que en todo el lugar había más fallidos intentos, sobre todo alrededor de los viejos y cortados troncos.

_¿Cuántos intentos habían sido hasta ahora? ¿Sesenta? ¿Ochenta_? Acaso, ¿no se daba cuenta de que flores tan delicadas como esas no podrían crecer en un suelo así?

Eran intentos inútiles y nulos de resultados a futuro. _Que tonto._

—Deberías dejar de intentarlo, no creo que nada pueda crecer en un sitio como este —dijo en un tono monótono, mientras aun veía los movimientos de aquellas pálidas manos sobre los secos tallos de las flores que iban a ser plantadas.

—No lo haré —fue la respuesta que recibió.

—Sólo estás perdiendo tu tiempo.

—Claro que no —el chico tomó las flores que tenía acomodadas en una charola, flores que estaban listas para ser colocadas en la tierra.

—Pero estás tratando de plantar en una infértil tierra —insistió con ese tono lleno de aburrimiento tan característico en él.

—¡Eres un gran tonto! —el chico de violetas ojos le contestó rápidamente, se puso de pie abalanzándose contra la persona que tenía al frente. Lástima que terminara perdiendo el equilibrio y yéndose de cara contra el suelo antes de poder siquiera acercársele.

—Hey, tranquilo, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el pelirrojo, colocándose de rodillas a un lado del chico, mientras le ofrecía una mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

—Estaré bien en cuanto te marches —le contestó secamente mientras se hincaba, ignorando la mano que se hallaba frente a él.

—No creo que esa sea la forma de agradecerme —recogió su mano.

—¿Agradecerte qué? —el de pálida piel alzó con rapidez su rostro, tratando de hacerle frente al extraño maleducado. Pero más que una amenazante mirada, el pelirrojo pudo ver a detalle aquel profundo violeta de aquellos ojos. Aunque, para él, había algo más dentro de ese mar de hermoso color, una anomalía, algo que no estaba bien. Cómo decirlo, era algo que faltaba pero que a la vez estaba ahí. De un momento a otro, todo tuvo sentido. Lo entendió en ese instante y al parecer su contrario se supo descubierto.

El chico de azul cabellera no podía ver. _Era ciego_.

—No lo sabía —dijo en el tono más suave que tenía—. Supongo que lo siento.

—Realmente no importa, no es algo que te incumba de todos modos —agregó desviando su rostro hacia otro lado.

—Quizás —el ojimiel se levantó, no sin antes sacudirse el polvo que le había quedado en el pantalón. Una vez que se sintió listo, comenzó a caminar, pasando al chico que acariciaba con dulzura los pétalos blancos de la flor que accidentalmente había aventado al suelo. Pero después de unos cuantos pasos, se detuvo.

—Dime, ¿por qué las plantas? —preguntó sin siquiera voltearse.

—El frío es cruel sobre estas tierras y quizás las pocas lluvias que tenemos no sirvan para nada, tenemos a diario el mar frente a nosotros y aun así las tierras se secan por su salada agua, hay hermosas casas, pero no hay nadie que las habite pues la mayoría se han ido —murmuró lentamente, a la vez que sus largos dedos movían la tierra, para cubrir las raíces—. Y aun así yo, yo sigo plantando flores en la nieve.

El viento sopló revolviendo el cabello de ambos.

—Suoh.

—¿Disculpa?

—Mi nombre es Suoh.

Hubo otro silencio, antes de que el de azul cabello alzara su rostro.

—Reisi Murakami.

…

_Al final del día descubrió que en aquella casa vivía Reisi. Claro que no lo supo hasta que el tío del ojiazul, un simpático viejito de cano cabello, fue a buscar al menor y supuestamente al escucharlo diciéndole su nombre a su sobrino —y viceversa— pensó que de un nuevo amigo se trataba, por lo que tardo más en presentarse que en invitarlo a su casa._

—Y bien, dime, ¿qué hace un niño tan joven por estos lugares?, ¿viniste con alguien? —preguntó el mayor, mientras vertía un poco de té caliente en unas tazas.

—Vine solo.

—Vaya, pero si eres tan joven, ¿cuántos años dices que tienes?

—Diez.

—¡Que sorpresa!, la misma edad que Reisi, ¿de qué mes eres?

—Agosto.

—Sólo un par de meses mayor.

_El Muelle Azul, como el mayor dijo que se llamaba el lugar, era un sitio abandonado, todas las personas se habían ido por miedo a que tropas extranjeras arribaran a las costas. Reisi y su tío habían sido la excepción._

—No es un muelle muy conocido, las posibilidades de que alguna vez arriben son muy bajas, además que haría Reisi viajando con un anciano como yo, sólo sería una carga para él.

_No sufrían por comida e inclusive podían vivir en una casa repleta de libros, pinturas e instrumentos musicales._

—Teníamos una vecina, toda su familia había vivido aquí por años y años, hubieras visto como sufrió cuando sus hijos le dijeron que tenían que irse lo antes posible —sorbió un poco de té—. Afortunadamente, no se fueron tan lejos, quizás uno o dos poblados de diferencia, ella viene a menudo, nos trae cosas de regalo y otras veces cosas que le encargamos.

_Sonaba como una vida pacífica y bastante tranquila, tan ajena a la que él tenía._

—¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

—No lo sé.

_Tal vez sí sabía —más o menos— la historia de cómo había llegado ahí, pero al parecer no había necesidad de contarla, no a ellos._

—Puedes dormir aquí —en algún momento de la tarde le ofreció el anciano—. O bien, te puedes quedar si quieres.

Eso último tomó por sorpresa a Suoh.

—¿Puedo pensarlo?

—Claro que sí, mi niño, estoy seguro que a Reisi le encantaría que te quedaras.

El pelirrojo se dio cuenta de cómo el mencionado inflaba sus mejillas en señal de desaprobación. Él simplemente río socarronamente ante tal gesto.

_Al final, quedarse no estaba en sus planes, como tampoco lo estaba irse de ahí, ¿verdad?_

…

La noche pronto cayó. El amable señor le preparó un intento rápido de cama en el cuarto de Reisi, prometiéndole que al día siguiente pensaría en algo mejor. Tanto tío como sobrino fueron los primeros en ser visitados por Morfeo, mientras Suoh se acomodaba en la improvisada cama. Poco a poco fue cerrando sus párpados y antes de caer profundamente dormido murmuró…

—Sus ojos, sus ojos eran violeta.

.

.

.

_Memoria de otoño_

Era una cálida tarde, si es que así podía describirla. Se encontraba sentado en una pequeña colina apenas cubierta de pasto. Había llovido la noche anterior y quería disfrutar del fresco anochecer.

—Ya es tarde, me mandaron a buscarte, mi tío pensó que estarías aquí.

Reisi llegó de un momento a otro tomando asiento junto a él. A los pocos segundos comenzó a pasar sus dedos sobre el poco pasto que había. La tierra estaba húmeda y el pasto un tanto aplastado, pero pese a todo era una sensación agradable. Movió un poco más su mano hacia la derecha sintiendo unas pequeñas piedrecitas, cuando de repente sus dedos se toparon con algo duro y un tanto liso. Conocía esa sensación, era un libro.

Era el libro que reposaba a un lado del pelirrojo.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese libro? —preguntó el menor con un toque de interés en su voz, mientras alzaba dicho objeto.

—Me lo regaló ayer la señora que viene de vez en cuando, dijo que era interesante —comentó viendo como el menor tomaba el libro entre sus manos.

—Pues no deberías tratarlo así, es un libro —le reprochó acariciando suavemente la portada—. Además, en estos tiempos son escasos, no puedes dejarlo sobre la tierra húmeda, se va a arruinar.

—Te gustan mucho los libros, ¿verdad?

El menor asintió, apretando fuertemente contra sí el libro de pasta verde.

—A mí realmente me gustaría poder leer, mi tío me enseñó a escribir, pero… —hizo una pausa—… No se ha de comparar con poder tomar un libro y sumergirse en sus palabras, mientras sus letras brillan con la luz de la vela, la cual según mi tío se debe de usar cuando lees en la biblioteca por la noche… —guardó silencio por un momento sólo para bajar un poco su voz y en un tono soñador murmurar—. Imagínate, poder desvelarte hasta altas horas de la noche sólo por leer bajo las estrellas.

—Aburrido —susurró el otro en tono de burla—. Si sigues así te volverás un amargado.

—Cállate.

Suoh no le contestó, simplemente se quedó viendo los gestos que hacía Reisi, los cuales a su parecer eran un tanto tristes, pero adorables.

—Supongo que también podría conformarme con tan sólo poder ver las estrellas —soltó una ligera risa que extrañó un poco al de cabellera roja, el cual estaba acostumbrado al serio carácter del menor—. Mi tío dice que son miles de puntos en el cielo, que forman figuras y que cada una de ellas cuentan una historia.

El de ojos color miel alzó su mirada para encontrarse con un cielo nocturno adornado por miles de luceros, luego regresó a ver ese par de orbes violeta de luz perdida.

—Dame tu mano —exigió Suoh mientras tomaba la mano del otro sin ninguna delicadeza.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó el menor mientras sentía un dedo presionar varias veces la palma de su mano, como si siguiera un patrón.

—Tu estrella —mencionó el pelirrojo—. Es la forma de tu estrella.

—¿Mi estrella? —hizo una pausa para sentir la calidez de la mano que sostenía la suya—. ¿Cómo es la tuya?

—La mía es como un león… —contestó el mayor mientras presionaba su dedo para mostrarle como era su estrella—… O algo así.

—Dime, ¿nuestras estrellas están juntas? —preguntó Reisi, volteando su rostro hacia donde creía que estaba el otro.

—No.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó con cierta molestia.

—No lo sé.

—Pero si nosotros estamos juntos ahora, ¿no deberían funcionar así las cosas? —dijo Reisi como si fuera la cosa más lógica del mundo.

—Quizás así debería de ser.

.

.

.

_Memoria de invierno_

El viento golpeaba sin clemencia contra las ventanas, colándose por los espacios de las puertas, dejando que el frío aire ingresara al interior de la casa. Había llegado el invierno.

—¡Increíble! —exclamó el mayor de los tres, colocando una taza de té sobre la mesa—. Meses llenos de tranquilidad y de un momento a otro el cielo amenaza con caerse a pedazos y ni siquiera se puede salir a disfrutar de la blanca nieve —pausó para tomar un poco del té, el vapor que emanaba de la taza empaño sus lentes—. Reisi, niño mío, ¿has escuchado? Tremenda ventisca la que tenemos afuera ¿no lo crees?

Reisi no le contestó, al parecer se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos.

—Suoh, ¿tú qué opinas? —el mencionado sólo se alzó de hombros.

Fue en ese momento cuando los dos mayores vieron como Reisi se puso de pie y salió de ahí.

El señor de la casa simplemente soltó una leve risa cuando vio salir un poco después al chico de rojo cabello.

—Que interesante.

…

Había pasado dos días en casa y para el tercero no pudo aguantar más, por lo que en un inconsciente impulso salió de la casa, claro que después de muchos tropezones contra la aguanieve llegó hasta donde se encontraba el " jardín" como así él le llamaba a esa parte de tierra donde plantaba flores. Tanteó la helada tierra ya recubierta por una capa de nieve, buscando las flores que había plantado meses atrás, esas que casi Suoh pisó. Sus largos dedos comenzaron a escarbar la nieve, retirándola de los tallos de las flores. Sentía sus manos heladas, así como sus rodillas que se encajaban poco a poco en la blanda superficie.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —escuchó esa; molesta; voz detrás suyo.

—¿Qué no es obvio? —replicó Reisi con aparente enojo. Ya tenía suficiente con evitar que las flores murieran congeladas, como para también tener que lidiar con las preguntas carentes de obviedad del mayor.

Suoh se frotó las sienes. Claro que sabía qué estaba haciendo, lo qué quería saber era por que, _¿por qué Reisi insistía tanto con esas moribundas flores?_

En ese momento se acordó de lo que le había dicho el anciano.

_Un día nuestra vecina vino y trajo consigo una florecilla de suaves pétalos que sus hijos le habían regalado, ella vino a enseñársela a Reisi y por supuesto que mi sobrino quedó fascinado con la textura de los pétalos tan diferentes al seco pasto de las colinas. Desde ese día le pidió varias semillas y tallos a la señora, lástima que sea muy difícil que estos sobrevivan al infértil suelo. Pero siempre he pensado que a Reisi no hay que tratar de entenderlo, simplemente hay que estar a su lado, sólo míralo, él sigue plantando flores en la nieve._

Se sentó a su lado y sin pensarlo dos veces tomó aquel par de frías manos entre las suyas, observando detenidamente como pequeñas cortadas aparecían en la nívea piel, después de eso, las soltó. Reisi, por su parte, no sabía lo que pasaba, o al menos no hasta que sintió como un poco de nieve caía en sus piernas. Suoh estaba cavando en la nieve.

.

.

.

**Segundo año**

_Memoria de verano_

—¿Cómo sabes cuál flor es cuál?

—Podría decirse que las veo a través de mis dedos.

—Ya veo.

—No es tan complicado, simplemente tengo que sentir sus hojas, sus pétalos y a veces sus tallos.

Suoh volteó su mirada fijándose en una pequeña plantita, con pétalos de un singular y nostálgico color, regalo de la vecina.

—Además, alguna vez pude ver, quizás sólo fue hasta mis cinco años, tenía una vista defectuosa pero aun así podía ver unas cuantas cosas.

—Dime… —comenzó a decir el pelirrojo, mientras llevaba la mano del menor a una flor que él muy bien conocía—. ¿Qué flor es esa?

—Es una violeta —acertó después de unos segundos de recorrer con delicadeza desde el tallo hasta los suaves pétalos.

—Es del mismo color que tus ojos.

—Suoh —dijo suavemente Reisi, llamando la atención del chico a su lado, mientras él a su vez acariciaba uno de los pétalos de la flor—… ¿Cómo es el color violeta?

El ojimiel no lo tuvo que pensar demasiado, simplemente alzó sus hombros y le contestó:

—Misterioso y cálido.

—¿Cómo puede ser posible eso? —comentó un tanto alterado el menor—. Suena como algo improbable, son dos cosas muy diferentes.

—Yo no inventé los colores, sólo estoy diciendo lo que veo en tus ojos.

Sin saber por qué, el menor comenzó a sentir demasiado cálidas sus mejillas.

.

.

.

_Memoria de otoño_

—Tío.

—Dime, mi niño.

—¿Cómo es el color azul?

—Mmm, supongo que he de decirte que es tranquilo y apacible.

—Y, ¿cómo es el rojo?

—Hoy estamos curiosos, ¿verdad? —preguntó el anciano con una sonrisa reluciente en su rostro.

—Podrías decirme, por favor —suplicó el menor, mientras sentía una cálida mano despeinando sus lacios cabellos.

—Veamos, el rojo es llamativo, impulsivo y lleno de fortaleza.

—Entonces el rojo y el azul ¿son opuestos?

—Si así tú lo quieres pensar, así será.

Hubo un gran silencio en la habitación, donde sólo se escuchaban dos tranquilas respiraciones.

—Tío… —el niño hizo una pausa, dudando en seguir o no con su pregunta—. Y tú, ¿cómo piensas que sea?

—Yo creo que son dos colores que se complementan a la perfección.

—Ya veo.

—Por cierto, Reisi, niño mío, ¿sabías que el rojo y el azul dan violeta?

.

.

.

_Memoria de primavera_

—¿Cómo es tu hogar? —preguntó Reisi.

—Uhm —exclamó un tanto extrañado por la pregunta.

—Me refiero al lugar de dónde vienes.

—No tiene nada de interesante, es un pueblo al lado de una gran colina donde siempre hay peleas.

—Eso suena bastante interesante para mí.

—Quizás lo sea para muchos fanáticos de la literatura épica —comentó mirando acusadoramente al menor.

—Pero ha de haber algo de interés por lo que quieras regresar —habló el de azul cabello—. Una vez nos comentaste que algún día regresarías.

—Y lo haré, algún día volveré, sólo para ver a mi pequeño paraíso.

—¿Tu pequeño paraíso? —preguntó un tanto curioso.

—Son varias flores de color violeta que se mueven con el viento, pero cuando llega el atardecer se pintan de color rojo, es como un campo de fuego —describió Suoh en un tono que restaba interés al asunto.

—Ha de ser hermoso.

El pelirrojo vio la expresión que puso Reisi, aquella misma que ponía cuando su tío les contaba alguna historia antes de dormir. Por un momento, se quedó viendo aquellos ojos que, a pesar de su carencia de vista, seguían siendo únicos.

—Sí, lo es.

.

.

.

**Tercer año**

_Memoria de otoño_

—¿De qué color es tu cabello?

—Rojo —contestó rodando los ojos.

—¿Y tus ojos?

—¿Miel? —dijo sin más el pelirrojo, dudoso sobre qué iba a hacer el chico con esa información—. Oye, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?

—Porque estoy escribiendo, ¿qué no es obvio?

—¿Qué es lo que estas escribiendo? —preguntó haciendo la anterior pregunta a un lado.

—No te diré, ahora sal de aquí, tengo mucho que hacer.

—Eres insoportable, Reisi.

—Y yo no puedo respirar el mismo aire que tú, Suoh.

.

.

.

**Quinto año**

_Memoria de verano_

_Muchas veces aquel anciano de cano cabello, pero de mirada amable decía que no era perfecto y que se podía equivocar como el resto del mundo. Claro que ninguno de los dos chicos se imaginaba que el mayor se fuera a equivocar en una predicción que dijo tanto tiempo atrás._

—¿Qué sucede, tío? —preguntó con duda, mientras escuchaba los alterados pasos que hacía su tío por toda la casa.

—Tropas extranjeras.

—¿En el Muelle Azul? —preguntó un tanto desconcertado.

El mayor asintió, acomodando a su vez unas cuantas cosas en unos bolsos de viaje.

—Tienen que irse.

—Pero, ¿y tú? —no quería oírse angustiado, pero era vedad que le preocupaba su tío.

—Yo estaré bien no tienes de que preocuparte, Reisi, niño mío —le dijo besando su frente—. No creo que le hagan daño a un débil anciano como yo, pero a chicos como ustedes, no puedo imaginar lo que les sucedería.

—Pero…

El adulto se volteó hacia el de rojo cabello, entregándole un bolso lleno de cosas que les podrían ser de utilidad.

—Perdón, pero no la pude hacer más ligera.

—Tío.

—Suoh, te encargo a Reisi, cuida mucho de él, por favor.

—¡Tío!

—Ya vienen, yo me encargare de entretenerlos un rato, ustedes tienen que irse ya.

—Tío…

Pero el menor no pudo decir nada más, no después de sentir una cálida mano sosteniéndolo por un brazo y jalándolo fuera de la casa. El mayor sólo pudo ver como ambos salían por la puerta trasera y subían de prisa por una de las tantas colinas.

—Estarán bien —dijo, poniendo una dulce pero nostálgica sonrisa.

Tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

—Gracias, Suoh.

…

—Suoh… —llamó el menor.

—Él estará bien —dijo, con la esperanza que algún día Reisi se diera cuenta de la mentira.

Por su parte, el de azul cabello no volvió a decir nada esa mañana.

…

Salir de ese lugar no fue tan difícil, las tropas estaban llegando por las costas, por lo que las colinas habían quedado libres. Lo difícil fue decidir a donde ir.

—No podemos ir a los poblados cercanos, sería lo mismo que quedarnos.

—Suoh, ¿qué hay de tu hogar?, por lo que nos has contado parece lo suficientemente lejos de la costa.

—No es muy seguro.

—Pero esta al norte, si podemos llegar ahí será más fácil cruzar al Reino Dorado.

El pelirrojo no contestó, ya que, a pesar de sonar como una buena idea, sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil llegar a ese lugar, e inclusive si lograban llegar al que alguna vez fue su hogar, quizás no podrían salir de ahí.

—¿Qué opinas? —insistió Reisi.

—Yo…

—Dejando los beneficios a un lado, sería una buena oportunidad para que puedas ver aquel campo de violetas en el que tanto piensas, podría ser inclusive tu última oportunidad.

Suoh se quedó viendo los ojos del menor, aquel par de violeta color.

—Ya no es necesario que vay… —no pudo terminar de decirlo, pues fue interrumpido por Reisi.

—Además, yo —hizo una pausa—. Yo quiero _ver_ las violetas que se tiñen de rojo.

—Siempre las cosas se han de hacer como tú dices, ¿no? —comentó, divirtiéndose con la imagen de las mejillas del menor tiñéndose de carmín—. Pero qué le haremos, si eres muy caprichoso, Reisi.

.

.

.

_Memoria de otoño_

Tenían un buen clima y eso les facilitaba para caminar por ese sendero abandonado. Inclusive ese día habían encontrado un arbusto de frambuesas y otro de dulces moras.

—Dime Suoh esa vez ¿te quedaste por lastima? —preguntó refiriéndose a aquel día que se conocieron.

—No —contestó al instante, aunque al segundo llevó sus manos a su nuca—. ¿Qué clase de imagen tienes de mí?, me ofendes.

—No te quejes, eso no va contigo.

—Lo sé.

—¿Piensas responderme honestamente?

—¿Enserio quieres que te responda? —preguntó viendo el dudoso rostro del menor—. Aún cuando ya sabes la respuesta.

Y tras haber dicho eso, las mejillas de Reisi subieron de tono, quedando sin palabras.

—Creo que ya no necesito responderte nada, ¿verdad? —preguntó en un tono burlón, antes de recibir un golpe en la cabeza.

.

.

.

**Sexto año**

_Memoria de verano_

Los meses pasaron y los caminos fueron más difíciles de hallar. Muchas veces llegaban a pequeñas aldeas, pero por seguridad no se quedaban mucho tiempo, sólo lo suficiente para poder descansar un poco y abastecerse de víveres.

Durante esos mismos meses, Suoh varias veces pensó en lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser el menor, pese a su ceguera en ningún momento se quejó de los caminos que se veían obligados a tomar y nunca retrasó el viaje. Muchas veces Reisi sólo necesitaba agarrarse de su brazo cuando los caminos eran inestables, otras tantas, recurría a guiarse por una vara que el mismo pelirrojo talló para él. Inclusive por todas esas cosas Suoh de vez en cuando olvidaba ese _detalle_. Tenía que reconocer el buen trabajo que había hecho el anciano con él.

—Tendremos que descansar aquí —anunció el menor, a la vez que buscaba un buen sitio para sentarse. El de rojo cabello no discutió la idea, él también se hallaba algo cansado después de un largo viaje.

Pasaron unas cuantas horas bajo las sombras de los árboles, hasta que comenzaron a escuchar unas cuantas pisadas y a ver como los arbustos se movían. Ambos estando alerta se pusieron de pie, listos para tener que defenderse si era necesario, cuando frente a ellos aparecieron cuatro sujetos de considerable tamaño.

—Veamos que tenemos aquí —habló el más alto de ellos.

—Un par de chicos —dijo en tono de burla otro.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Acaso están perdidos? —preguntó el de más edad con una sádica sonrisa rebosando en su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

Suoh alzó sus puños, a la vez que analizaba a esos sujetos. Y después de verlos un rato se dio cuenta que no eran extranjeros, inclusive podía decir que los había visto antes en su antiguo hogar. Eran vándalos de profesión.

El hombre que no había dicho nada, se acercó peligrosamente hasta donde estaba Reisi. Éste por su parte dio un paso hacia atrás, sintiendo como golpeaba su pie contra su vara, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces para tomarla y estamparla con todas sus fuerzas contra el extraño que sentía que tenía más cerca.

—Maldito —reclamó con ira el sujeto, aquel mocoso le acababa de pegar en uno de sus costados, un poco más arriba y le hubiera raspado la cara.

Reisi aferró más la vara con sus manos, poniendo atención a los sonidos que hacían esos hombres al pisar las hojas secas del suelo. Lástima que estos fueran más rápidos y que lo hayan logrado tirar contra el suelo.

—¡Hey! —clamó el mayor cuando vio que los tipos intentaban lastimar al más joven, por lo que se lanzó contra uno. Con eso, los otros dos intentaron ayudar a su compañero, mientras el cuarto agarraba por las ropas a Reisi.

No fue fácil, pero el de rojo cabello logro noquear a dos de ellos. Por otro lado, Reisi pudo lánzale una fuerte patada a su agresor, el cual una vez que lo soltó recibió un golpe de vara contra su nuca, el hombre perdió el conocimiento.

Al final sólo quedo uno de pie. Ese sujeto no tuvo más opción que salir corriendo de ahí.

Suoh se limpió un poco la sangre que le escurría por la comisura del labio antes de ir a donde se encontraba el de ojos violeta.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó al ver que Reisi no podía ponerse de pie.

—Idiota, estoy bien —le contestó, intentando de nuevo poder incorporase, lástima que volviera a caer contra el suelo.

—Puedo ver que te encuentras perfectamente bien —comentó en tono sarcástico, mientras se hincaba junto al herido.

—Sólo es el tobillo, debí de habérmelo torcido cuando el bruto ese me empujo.

El mayor puso una sonrisa de autosuficiencia, para después voltearse dándole la espalda al menor.

—Sube.

—¿Qué?

—Súbete a mi espalda, tenemos que irnos antes de que regresen con refuerzos.

—Pero…

—No puedes caminar, deja de ser caprichoso y súbete de una vez por todas.

Reisi, a regañadientes y con un poco de esfuerzo se subió a la espalda de Suoh, rodeando el cuello de éste con sus brazos.

—Ves, no te costaba nada —se burló, a la vez que escuchaba como el otro refunfuñaba contra su cuello.

…

A las pocas horas se encontraban en un camino un tanto retirado de donde habían tenido tan "memorable" encuentro. El sol ya casi descendía y tenían que encontrar pronto un lugar donde dormir. Quizás si se adentraban un poco más al bosque podían encontrar algún claro para pasar la noche. Esos eran sus pensamientos, o al menos lo eran antes de comenzar a escuchar otra vez como había alguien entre los arbustos.

—No de nuevo —comentó molesto el de roja cabellera.

Pero para su fortuna, simplemente se trataba de un chico de su misma edad.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó el desconocido, iluminándolos con un pequeño farol. Pero no fue necesario que le respondieran, ya que de inmediato pudo notar que uno de ellos estaba herido, en este caso el chico de azul cabello.

—Oh, está herido —dijo acercándose hasta donde ambos se encontraban—. Vengan conmigo.

El amable extraño resultó ser un chico de cabello narajizo y ojos ámbar, el cual vivía en una pequeña casa de madera en medio del bosque junto a otro chico que respondía al nombre de Eric, un chico de rubio cabello y ojos azules que veía a los dos extraños con una mirada fija.

—Mi nombre es Fujishima —se presentó una vez que llegaron a su hogar—. Y él es Eric.

Fujishima revisó a Reisi, vendándole el tobillo y recomendándole descansar, por lo que les asignó a ambos una habitación en desuso que tenía una muy mullida cama individual y una preparada para el pelirrojo.

Cuando los dos estuvieron listos para irse a dormir, Suoh pudo ver unas marcas rojizas en la pálida piel del pecho del menor.

—¿Quién te hizo eso?

—Uno de los sujetos que nos atacaron me jaló por la ropa —explicó sin darle mucha importancia al asuntó.

Suoh apretó sus puños al escuchar esa explicación.

…

Para que Reisi pudiera descansar y que su tobillo sanara adecuadamente, aceptaron la oferta de quedarse toda la semana en la casa de Fujishima y Eric. Y en ese tiempo se pudieron dar cuenta de que agradable era ese lugar y según lo que les había explicado el de naranja cabellera, muy pocas personas llegaban hasta ese lugar, por lo que era un sitio muy seguro. Todo eso hizo pensar a Suoh.

Aquel era un tranquilo lugar, escondido del resto de las aldeas y pueblos, no había un camino directo que llegara ahí y eso le recordaba tanto al Muelle Azul.

Era muy tranquilo y seguro.

Si todos los lugares fueran tranquilos y seguros, Reisi…

Tenía que hacer algo.

.

.

.

_Memoria de otoño_

**_Reisi._ **

Desperté otra vez en esa mullida cama, era lo más cómodo donde había dormido los últimos meses. Lleve mis manos por sobre las cálidas cobijas, sintiendo un aumento en la temperatura en algunas partes, eran los rayos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

Me senté bajando mis piernas y sintiendo el frío del suelo en mis pies. Mi tobillo ya no era una molestia, por lo que en un par de días podríamos dejar ese lugar.

Terminé de vestirme y de asearme, y como pude llegué al exterior. Hacía tiempo que no estaba en una casa y el simple hecho de que esta fuera desconocida para mí, provoco que chocara contra algunas cosas en mi camino.

Pase la mañana tocando y conociendo las flores que Eric y Fujishima tenían alrededor de su hogar. Algunas ya las conocía y otras fueron nuevas para mí, quizás en un rato le pregunte a Suoh de qué color son, a lo mejor alguna es una violeta como a él le gustan.

En la tarde Fujishima me llamó para la comida. Cuando me senté pude sentir que mi lado derecho se encontraba bastante frío, era como si algo faltara. Ahora que lo pienso, no me he topado con Suoh en todo el día, quizás este de vago por ahí.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —murmure un tanto divertido.

Para la cena fue lo mismo, sólo que esta vez el frío en mi lado derecho era más fuerte aún.

Me fui a dormir y al día siguiente cuando desperté y sentí el cuarto casi tan frío como las noches en el Muelle Azul, corrí hasta la cama improvisada que le habían asignado a mi acompañante, tomé sus cobijas, las sentí y…

—Están frías.

Acaso, ¿acaso eres un tonto Suoh?

…

Eric y Fujishima no le dijeron nada, alegando que el pelirrojo les había explicado que Reisi por si solo se daría cuenta tarde o temprano. Al principio Reisi apretó sus puños tan fuerte que pensó que en cualquier momento se rompería la piel con las uñas, pero después de un rato simplemente se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo, se sentía, se sentía tan solo.

—Suoh pensaba que aquí estarías bien —dijo el de pelo naranja intentando animar al otro—Mientras él arreglaba unas cuantas cosas por su parte.

Eric asintió.

—Se suponía que iríamos juntos —el de ojos violeta contestó en un tono bastante serio.

—Ya veo.

—No puedo respirar el mismo aire que él y aun así _veríamos_ las violetas juntos —dijo esta vez poniéndose de pie y frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Idiota.

Y tras decir eso, comenzó a busca su equipaje donde según él lo había dejado días atrás.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó un tanto alterado Fujishima, aun preocupado por el tobillo del menor.

—Me voy.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó en un bajo tono Eric.

—Sí.

—Sabes que puedes quedarte más tiempo si así lo deseas —comentó ahora Fujishima.

—Gracias, pero yo no me puedo quedar más tiempo.

Eric lo comprendió, el haría lo mismo por Fujishima.

…

Reisi al final aceptó la ayuda de los chicos, quienes insistieron bastante de que al menos lo dejasen acompañar a uno de los caminos principales. Fujishima le habían explicado que por ser tiempos de guerra era común que carretas que por lo general llevaban comida a los pueblos ahora ayudaran a las personas a transportarse al norte, y aunque le tomaría más tiempo del planeado era el método más seguro.

—Mi nombre es Shiro, el de él es Kuroh. No te preocupes, nosotros te llevaremos —esa había sido la presentación de uno de los conductores. Y de ahí en adelante no hubo mayores contratiempos, e inclusive las paradas que hacían eran bastante convenientes, ya que según Kuroh era mejor ser precavido y tardarse un día más a jamás llegar al destino.

En una de las tantas paradas que hizo la carreta, se subieron un par de chicos, los cuales al parecer iban al mismo sitio que él. Era bueno tener un poco de compañía ahí atrás, aunque fueran un tanto singulares ese par.

—Ese sujeto es increíble, dicen que tan sólo llego al pueblo comenzó a poner orden, en menos de dos días ya había formado un pequeño ejército.

—Tsk, ya cállate Misaki.

—Te lo digo, es increíble, aunque aún no se su nombre.

—Y espero que no lo hagas —dijo en susurro.

—¡Te escuche maldito! —gritó el chico.

—Misaki, dime por qué tenemos que ir, estábamos tan bien en ese lugar.

—Porque quizás ya es tiempo de regresar a nuestro hogar, mono idiota.

—Tsk.

—A demás, no me llames por mi nombre, ¡maldito bastardo!

¿Así que algo estaba pasando en el pueblo de Suoh?

.

.

.

_Memoria de Primavera_

Reisi dormía profundamente, había tenido unos días difíciles y se sentía un tanto cansado. Se encontraba descansando un poco de las peleas de los otros dos viajeros, cuando sintió que una de las llantas de la carreta dio un pequeño salto, haciendo que se despertara de golpe.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, pero nadie le contestó.

Por lo que alcanzaba a oír las personas corrían hasta un lugar en específico, había demasiado ruido. Bajó de la carreta, de seguro el resto había hecho lo mismo, después cuando tuviera tiempo buscaría a Kuroh y a Shiro para agradecerles por su amabilidad, pero por el momento tenía que averiguar qué estaba pasando, por lo que comenzó a caminar entre la multitud, abriéndose paso como podía, a veces con los brazos y otras veces dejando que las mismas personas lo empujaran hacia el frente.

—Estamos salvados —escuchó de repente el grito de júbilo de una anciana.

—Bendito sea —ahora el de una mujer joven.

Caminó otro poco, hasta que chocó contra una persona bastante fornida, un hombre.

—Disculpe señor, me podría decir ¿qué está aconteciendo?

—Nuestro salvador acaba de llegar —Reisi perfectamente pudo escuchar el tono de esperanza e ilusión en esa grave voz—. Acaba de vencer a un grupo de extranjeros que querían esclavizarnos.

Tras esas palabras y sin tener una razón en concreto, al de azul cabello se le formó una duda carente de lógica.

—¿De qué color es su cabello? —preguntó señalando al lugar donde se escuchaban varias voces, y refiriéndose al dichoso salvador.

—Es Rojo, nuestro misterioso salvador es pelirrojo.

—Suoh….

…

Quería irse a descansar, por lo que no lo pensó dos veces cuando tuvo la oportunidad de poder escapar de la multitud que de un momento a otro sólo querían abrazarlo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Suoh! —escuchó a lo lejos.

Negó con la cabeza, era imposible.

—¡Suoh! —volvió a escuchar unas cuantas veces más, por lo que terminó volteando a ver quién lo llamaba.

Y para su sorpresa a unos metros de donde él estaba, Reisi se abría paso como podía entre la multitud, mientras lo llamaba un tanto desesperado al no poderlo ver.

—¿Reisi?

Soltó un fuerte suspiro, masajeando sus sienes, para después ir hasta donde el menor estaba. Una vez estando a su lado lo jaló hasta uno de los callejones, donde una vez ahí soltó al agitado joven. Y pese a la reacción que esperaba por parte de Reisi, Suoh termino con un puño estampado en su cara, que lo tiro al suelo.

Reisi era fuerte.

—¿Qué demonios? —reclamó "ofendido".

Reisi se agachó y llevó sus manos hasta el rostro del pelirrojo.

—Eres un grandísimo idiota, Suoh —le dijo en un tono serio y bastante enfadado, mientras pasaba sus pálidas manos reconociendo cada facción del rosto del mayor.

—Supongo que estás enojado y que me reclamaras por haberte abando… —pero no fue necesario que continuara hablando, pues en ese momento un par de labios se posaron sobre los suyos, y el sin detenerse a pensar sobre lo que estaba pasando correspondió aquel beso, que poco a poco fue subiendo de intensidad.

El camino hacia el campo de violetas nunca había sido tan largo.

…

—Reisi, tienes muchos lunares —comentó roncamente el de roja cabellera, una vez que lo tumbó sobre el verde pasto.

—Ah ¿sí?

—Sí, son bonitos, me recuerdan a las estrellas.

El menor no supo que más decir y aunque lo supiera, las caricias del pelirrojo harían que en pocos segundos lo olvidara.

—Aquí hay uno —dijo, mordiendo la sensible piel de su cuello—. Y aquí hay otro —ahora atacando su hombro derecho. Reisi sentía como la boca de Suoh descendía poco a poco sobre su piel, dejando marcas calientes. Ahora que lo pensaba nunca imaginó que tuviera tantos lunares.

—Quiero memorizarlos todos —le susurró el mayor al oído momentos antes de dar un pequeño mordisco en la cara interior de su muslo derecho, Reisi soltó un leve gemido, que intentó acallar con una de sus manos—. Quiero memorizarlos como a las estrellas mismas —retiró la mano de aquella boca que besó con pasión y posesión, moviendo frenéticamente su lengua—. Aún más que las estrellas.

—Su…Suoh.

Un ardiente encuentro, eso fue en lo que termino esa tarde, donde el sol descendió por el horizonte, justamente como lo hacían las manos del pelirrojo, las cuales bajaban presurosas hasta la intimidad de aquel que conoció cuando niño y de aquel que en cuanto vio esos ojos de color violeta supo que no necesitaba volver a su hogar.

Ya estaba en el.

.

.

.

**Séptimo año**

El tiempo había pasado y para ese entonces Suoh fue coronado como el nuevo Rey, siendo apodado como el Rey Rojo. Claro que en ese entonces el Reino aún era demasiado pequeño y no había muchas responsabilidades que cumplir más que las básicas, como lo era mantener la paz y crear un próspero reinado. Por otro lado, se comenzó a construir un pequeño castillo cerca de aquel pintoresco pueblo, aquel que había sido el primer hogar que tuvo el pelirrojo. Otro de los mitos era que algún día Reisi tendría que convertirse en el Rey Azul, aunque eso no sucedió hasta mucho, mucho tiempo después.

.

.

.

**Octavo año**

_Memoria de verano_

—Sr. Aburrido, ya llegué —dijo el pelirrojo mientras ponía sus manos por encima de los ojos del menor.

—Sabes que no importa que me cubras los ojos, ¿verdad, su Majestad?

Suoh alzó sus brazos en señal de despreocupación.

—¿Por fin has terminado? —preguntó, refiriéndose al libro que se encontraba sobre el escritorio de Reisi.

—Sólo la primera parte, me es difícil escribir cuando alguien me está interrumpiendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Admite que estarías muy aburrido si no estuviera a tu lado.

—Tonto.

El pelirrojo tomó el libro y comenzó a leer lo que el de azul cabello había escrito.

_«Corrían los años de antaño, aquella época donde las cosas no eran fáciles, donde día a día las personas tenían que sacrificar sus vidas para encontrar la manera de sobrevivir…»_

Apartó la vista de la lectura.

—Se suponía que te gustaba más la fantasía.

—Cállate y sigue leyendo.

_«Yo estaba ahí ese día, aún me acuerdo de cómo el soldado desenvaino su espada y de un corte certero cortó el cuello del monarca; aún puedo escuchar los gritos de las mujeres que se encontraban a mí alrededor. El caos total surgió en ese instante y los grupos rebeldes que se habían escondido planeando sus estrategias salieron por fin para devolverles la esperanza a ese reino que parecía olvidado por Dios…»_

—¿Cómo podrías explicar que viste todo esto? Reisi.

El menor sólo comenzó a refunfuñar, dándole una maravillosa vista al Monarca.

_«De entre ellos un personaje encabezo la primera lucha, cuyo objetivo fue sacar a los soldados extranjeros que atentaban contra las inocentes personas; nadie supo su verdadero nombre y hasta la fecha nadie ha sabido de donde salió, pero lo que todo mundo va a recordar siempre era su roja cabellera»._

—¿Roja cabellera? —preguntó incrédulamente, mientras veía el ligero tono rojo que adquiría el pálido rostro del ojos violeta.

—Simplemente me guíe por la simbología del color, no te creas tan importante —trató de defenderse, a la vez que le arrebataba el libro al mayor.

—Ya veo —dijo poniendo una burlona sonrisa, para después recargar su pecho sobre la espalda del menor.

—Quítate, pesas mucho.

—No —dijo abrazándole por la espalda—. Es cómodo, eres cómodo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—A estas alturas ya deberías saberlo —después de decir eso llevó sus labios hacia los contrarios.

.

.

.

**Décimo año**

_Memoria de otoño_

No podía dormir, llevaba varias noches sin poder conciliar el sueño, aunque tenía _muy_ buenas razones para no poder hacerlo.

Llevó su mano hasta la cómoda, en busca de una vela.

—¿Qué es esto? —se preguntó en susurro cuando sus dedos pasaron rozando por encima de una cubierta de piel, quedándose quietos cuando sus yemas sintieron la diferencia de textura que tenían las palabras del título. El libro que escribía Reisi.

Soltó una pequeña sonrisa, Reisi tenía razón, se podía ver con los dedos.

El pelirrojo prendió una vela, para poder iluminar un poco la habitación, topándose con el dormido rostro de su compañero de cama. Sin pensarlo dos veces pasó un par de dedos por los mechones de cabello azul que caían sobre la frente.

—Eres adorable cuando duermes y no me estas regañando por todo —dijo con una leve pero sincera sonrisa en su rostro.

Estaba por acariciar esos suaves labios que lo volvían loco, cuando golpearon contra la puerta, agradeció que los llamados no fueran tan fuertes, ya que de lo contrario Reisi los hubiera podido escuchar y eso era lo que menos quería. Con pesar se levantó de la cama, no sin antes depositar un tierno beso en la pálida frente del menor. Y cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con un rubio de café mirada.

—Lo siento Suoh, pero ya es hora —dijo con aires de preocupación.

—Ya veo —y tras decir eso cerró la habitación que había tras de él.

Ambos se dirigieron a través de los obscuros pasillos del Castillo Rojo hasta las caballerías, donde varios soldados los esperaban.

—Izumo, no presiones a Reisi —dijo Suoh mientras se subía al caballo.

—Como tú digas.

Todos los soldados salieron de ahí, quedando solo ellos dos dentro.

—¿Nunca les dijiste que eras un esclavo que escapó de su tirano familiar? ¿Y que por eso llegaste hasta el Muelle Azul con ellos? —preguntó, refiriéndose a Reisi y a su tío.

—No en ese entonces.

—Ya veo —dijo con una sonrisa más relajada. Él era amigo de Suoh, el Rey Rojo y claro que conocía casi a detalle toda su vida, aunque aún no comprendía algunas cosas, como por qué el pelirrojo les ocultó eso por muchos años.

—Para ellos sólo fui un niño de diez años que sin saber cómo, llego hasta la costa, ellos no preguntaron mucho y aun así viví en su casa por muchos años.

—Un chico con suerte.

—Quizás.

—¿Te has despedido de él?

—Como si pudiera —comentó con una sonrisa burlona.

Izumo sonrió ligeramente antes de murmurar.

—Quizás sea porque lo quieres mucho.

…

Esa fría mañana despertó, dándose cuenta que Suoh no estaba, había salido en la madrugada con un total de ciento setenta soldados, incluyendo entre ellos a Izumo. Se sentía furioso y a la vez dolido. ¿Por qué siempre el mayor le terminaba haciendo eso? Y aunque ya tenía una idea de cuál podría ser la respuesta, terminó por convencer a uno de los soldados que se había quedado en el castillo.

…

Reisi corría desesperadamente entre el lodo, no podía ver por dónde iba y eso causaba que constantemente se fuera contra el suelo. El soldado que lo había llevado hasta ahí apenas podía seguirle el paso.

Era una guerra, Suoh se había ido a una guerra en contra de uno de los soberanos del reino contrario, el Rey Blanco. Al principio parecía ser una guerra entre Reyes solamente, pero al parecer al Blanco monarca le gustaba jugar sucio. Haber matado a Tatara Totsuka uno de los miembros del consejo rojo, y amigo cercano de Suoh, decía mucho sobre el blanco Rey.

Tan absorto se encontraba en sus pensamientos que no tomó las medidas necesarias para andar por el resbaloso camino, por lo que termino cayendo de manos, perdiendo su vara guía en el proceso. Para cuando intento incorporarse sintió una áspera mano que lo aprisionaba y jalaba de su cuello obligándolo a alzar el rostro.

—Mira, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —escuchó una burlona voz—. Es muy lindo.

—Déjalo, él no tiene nada que ver —alcanzo a oír otra.

—Pero podríamos divertirnos con él un poco, ¿no crees?

—Nah, déjalo, nos hemos divertido bastante hoy, pero si los dorados nos ven aquí estaremos en problemas.

—No me refería a ese tipo de diversión —dijo de forma lujuriosa—. Hay muchas cosas que le podíamos hacer a este chico.

—¡Déjalo! ya hemos terminado, el Rey Dorado arruinó nuestros planes.

Si Reisi hubiera podido ver tal escena, hubiera sido testigo de que el soldado que lo aprisionaba jamás habló, al contrario de la figura frente a él, quien protagonizo el monologo en todo momento y quien no era otro sino el monarca Blanco, y su problema de personalidad múltiple.

Y así dejaron a Reisi solo en el frio suelo, analizando las palabras que esos _idiotas_ le acababan de decir. A ¿qué se estaban refiriendo con terminar de divertirse?

Suoh.

El soldado pronto lo encontró y lo ayudo a incorporarse. Reisi no perdió más tiempo y volvió a avanzar ente el traicionero terreno como pudo, ganándose varios raspones y cortadas, quizás una muñeca torcida. Mientras se desgastaba la garganta llamando a todo pulmón a aquel que tanto quería.

—Reisi —en eso escuchó su nombre ser mencionado en un tono de duda, como si esa persona no estuviera del todo seguro de estarlo viendo. El soldado palideció cuando vio la escena frente a sus ojos, quiso detener a Reisi, pero este como había hecho todo el camino se le escapó de entre las manos.

Reisi con las fuerzas que le quedaban, se acercó hasta el lugar de donde provino su nombre.

—Reisi —volvió a escuchar a un palmo de distancia de donde él estaba. Era Suoh, que se encontraba tendido en el suelo.

—Suoh —lo llamó con alegría, alegría que se desvaneció cuando llevó una mano al pecho del mayor, perdiendo el aliento cuando se percató de cuán húmedo se encontraba su tórax.

Era sangre. Su sangre.

—Suoh, ¿por qué?

—Lo hice por "mi pequeño paraíso".

—Pero… —las palabras no podían salir debido al nudo que se le estaba formando en la garganta.

—Shh —lo silenció llevando con dificultad su mano hasta la mejilla del menor, borrando las lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de ese par de ojos que lo habían hecho tan feliz—. ¿Por qué siempre has de seguirme?

—Idiota, ¿cómo puedes preguntar eso? —reclamó apenas con la voz que le podía salir, aprisionando la mano que acariciaba su rostro, tomándola con fuerza y entrelazando sus largos dedos con los contrarios.

—Lo siento Reisi, pero algún día, yo…—la voz se le fue en el último momento.

—¿Suoh?… Su-Suoh… ¡Suoh! —soltó un desgarrador grito, mientras se aferraba al cuerpo ya sin vida del pelirrojo.

_"Los cuentos, no siempre tienen finales felices, Reisi"._

_._

_._

_._

_—_ _… Será a ti —_ terminó de leer y sin pensarlo dos veces arrancó esa página, esa de bella caligrafía y de hermosas palabras. Después cerró el libro y se dirijo a la cocina, donde buscó un antiguo mueble y metió el libro debajo de éste.

—Que hermosas pueden ser estas tristes palabras —comentó el joven a la vez que doblaba en varias partes aquella hoja.

—Hiroshi, ¿qué estás haciendo? —de repente el mencionado escuchó una infantil voz detrás suyo.

—Nada, nada —dijo restándole importancia al asunto, mientras volteaba para encontrarse con un niño de siete años, ojos color miel y cabello castaño.

—Te estaba buscando para jugar, pero no te vi en la biblioteca, es muy extraño no verte ahí —le comentó con leve reproche en su rostro.

—Ya veo —dijo Hiroshi con dulzura, despeinando con suavidad los castaños mechones del menor.

—Hiroshi, ¿qué tienes en la mano? —el infante señala la hoja que había sido arrancada momentos atrás.

—Nada importante —contestó con la mejor sonrisa que puedo poner el joven de quince años.

—Ya veo, cosas de grandes, ¿no?

—Yosuke, ¿quieres qué te cuente una historia?

Él niño asintió emocionado.

—Vamos al jardín, ahí será un buen lugar —indicó el mayor y Yosuke sin pensarlo dos veces salió de la cocina.

Hiroshi soltó una leve risa después de ver tanto entusiasmo sólo por una historia. Pero aquella sonrisa no duró mucho y termino estrujando el papel que aún tenía en la mano.

—Hiroshi, no tardes —escuchó que le llamaban desde el pasillo.

Hiroshi soltó un largo suspiro y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Yosuke.

.

.

.

**29 Años después**

—Joven Suoh, no corra —clamaba una señora de mediana edad, la cual intentaba inútilmente detener al joven heredero. Era la segunda vez en el día que aquel niño escapaba de sus obligaciones, la primera fue en la mañana, justo cuando vio los ropajes que tenía que usar ese día y la segunda fue cuando los punteros del reloj avisaron que era hora de sus lecciones.

Mientras tanto, el chico de roja cabellera, ojos miel y de veloz andar, corría presuroso por los pasillos del Castillo Rojo. Era ese día de la semana, su día y nadie le impediría que saliera de ese lugar, o al menos eso pensaba hasta que de repente chocó contra algo, o más bien alguien.

_Era la segunda vez en el día que le pasaba eso._

—Padre —dijo una vez que reconoció las piernas de su progenitor, el cual le veía con una mirada confusa.

—¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? —le preguntó con un poco de curiosidad reflejada en sus ojos, los cuales eran del mismo color que los de su heredero.

—Iré a ver el ocaso sobre las violetas.

—¿Las violetas? ¿Las del campo abandonado?

El menor asintió.

—Pero si tenemos violetas en el jardín, ¿para que ir tan lejos? —preguntó a su hijo, aun sabiendo la respuesta.

—Ese lugar es como un paraíso, un pequeño paraíso.

_Mi pequeño paraíso._

—Ya veo, entonces será mejor que te apresures y vayas antes de que inicie el atardecer —le dijo dirigiéndole una comprensible mirada—. Y regresa temprano, quiero presentarte a alguien.

El pelirrojo de nuevo asintió y sin más salió corriendo rumbo a la entrada principal.

—Que chico tan más extraño —dijo después de un rato, mientras veía a través de los ventanales como su hijo se alejaba a gran prisa por uno de los caminos aledaños al castillo.

—Ese niño debió de haber nacido como un león y vivir libre en alguna pradera.

El Rey Rojo volteó su rostro para encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

—¿A qué se debe tu tan bien recibida visita? —preguntó acomodándose un par de mechones de su café cabello, los cuales le habían caído sobre la frente.

—He traído a mi sobrino para que conozca el Reino Rojo.

—Y, ¿dónde se encuentra? —dijo el monarca, buscando con su mirada al mencionado niño.

—Ha sacado su libro en cuanto nos asignaron nuestras habitaciones —término con una ligera risa, acordándose de la graciosa situación.

—Hay que ver, que extraños son los futuros herederos.

El de cano cabello asintió, estando de acuerdo con tan acertado comentario.

—Y, ¿cómo es?

—Tranquilo, reservado y amante de los libros.

—Justo como su tío.

—Lastima que no puedo decir lo mismo del joven Suoh, hoy en la mañana ha chocado contra mis piernas.

Ambos hombres rieron.

—¿Ojos violeta? —preguntó pasado un momento.

—Cual campo en primavera —respondió el orgulloso tío.

—Ya veo —hizo una pausa, para después murmurar quedamente—. Suoh tenía mucha prisa por ir a verlas abrir hoy, más que otros días.

Hubo un profundo silencio, hasta que el visitante decidió romper con este, adquiriendo un rostro un tanto serio.

—¿Cómo está tu salud? —preguntó.

—No puedo quejarme, siempre he sabido que no es muy buena —dijo en un tono despreocupado y directo, algo que preocupo al otro aún más. Las cosas no están yendo bien.

—Su Majestad —llamó el mayor, cuando vio que el Rey estaba sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos. El mencionado volteó a verlo con cierta molestia.

—Hiroshi, conoces como me llamo, no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo, sabes que me gusta que me llames por mi nombre, después de tantos años.

Tras eso el hermano mayor del Rey Azul soltó un pesado suspiro, esbozando una dulce sonrisa después.

—Hay que ver cuán caprichoso puedes llegar a ser, Yosuke.

.

.

.

**Tres años después**

—Hey, ¿por qué lees tanto Sr. Aburrido?

—¿Por qué tu eres tan molesto, Suoh?

El mencionado alzó sus hombros, para después pasar sus brazos por detrás de su nuca y recostarse sobre la verde hierba. El lugar se sumió en la carencia de voces humanas y sólo quedó el constante pasar de las hojas del libro de Reisi.

—No lo sé —comenzó a decir sin retirar ni un segundo la mirada de su lectura—. Sólo siento que me llena de inmensa felicidad poder hacerlo, sobre todo cuando se lee en la noche, siendo iluminado por la luz de las velas, aunque no se compara con poder desvelarte hasta altas horas de la noche por leer bajo las estrellas.

—¿Las estrellas? ¿Te refieres a las constelaciones de las que me hablaste antes?

Reisi asintió, para después voltear a ver al pelirrojo con ese brillo soñador en sus ojos violeta.

—Vaya, me sorprende que lo recuerdes, por cierto, no te lo dije, pero ¿sabías que la tuya es un león?

—Creo que, de alguna forma, ya lo sabía, Munakata.

_"Tío, los finales felices, ¿existen?"._


	13. Memoria 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
> Beta: Akxmin.

_—¿En qué tanto piensas, Suoh? —le preguntó una infantil voz, él simplemente se limitó a seguir viendo las flores que nacían en el jardín del castillo._

_—_ _Nunca he ido al mar._

_—Siempre hay una primera vez para todo —dijo aquel niño muy seguro de sus palabras._

_—Supongo._

_—Si quieres algún día puedo invitarte a mi hogar, estoy seguro que mi tío no tendrá ningún problema con llevarnos a ver el mar._

_—¿Uhm?_

_—Te lo prometo, será divertido, el mar es…_

.

.

.

Suelta un suspiro y no tarda en voltear a ver por la ventana del carruaje que se tambaleaba sobre el irregular camino. El paisaje era tan verde, tan falto de azul y violeta.

—¿En qué tanto piensas, Mikoto?

—Dime, Izumo, el mar ¿es amable?

—¿Eh?, bueno, supongo que sí, aunque nunca hay que subestimarlo.

Volvió a suspirar antes de cerrar los ojos y recargarse contra el mullido asiento.

…

Todo era azul. Azul claro, azul medio, azul fuerte, todos los azules que alguna vez pudo haber imaginado se encontraban ahora frente a él, meciéndose levemente y mezclándose con el infinito cielo. Estaba seguro que si estiraba su mano podría tocarlo aun cuando estuviera todavía retirado de él.

Sintió de nuevo esa sensación y recargó aún más sus brazos sobre la vieja madera que hacía de barda, separando el seco pasto del comienzo de un declive que llevaba justo a la pequeña playa a un lado del muelle. Pero jamás retiró su vista de aquella gran extensión de amable azul.

Una suave brisa recorrió su rostro, despeinando levemente su rojo cabello, pero aun así la brisa marina no le resultaba molesta. También, para ese momento, podía decir que el mar tenía su propia música, llena de silencios y de suaves notas. Aunque ahora podía agregarle unos pasos que se escuchaban moverse por sobre el seco pasto que crujía con cada uno de ellos. No tuvo que voltear para saber quién era.

—Tiempo de no vernos, Munakata.

—Fue así como tú lo quisiste.

—¿Tú naciste frente al mar?

—No es de tu incumbencia.

—Eso es un sí —dijo el mayor en una señal de indiferencia ante la incomodidad que dejaba ver la voz del menor.

—Suoh, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando? —en su rostro se podía ver la molestia cuando formuló la pregunta, aunque también se podía ver un sutil toque de la preocupación que sentía—. ¿Estas intentado iniciar una guerra civil o algo?

—La última vez que nos vimos dijiste que era una persona despreciable —hizo una pausa—. Pero para escucharte preocupado por mí, bueno, he de suponer que ya estoy perdonado.

—Aún no lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Mikoto no le contestó, simplemente se dispuso a ver al frente y perder su miel mirada en el mar que poco a poco comenzaba a teñirse de los cálidos colores del atardecer, justo como si un frasco de pintura se hubiera vertido sobre las apacibles aguas. Hizo una leve mueca, dejando salir lo que sonó como una discreta risa burlesca antes de liberar el pensamiento que la ocasiono.

—Sabes, siento debilidad por el azul del mar y por los campos de florecillas violeta.

El menor rodó los ojos un tanto cansado de los constantes _disparates_ que decía el Rojo y aún más molesto por las continuas evasiones de este mismo. Él estaba intentando tocar un tema sumamente serio y parecía que Suoh aún no lo captaba.

—Y eso me importa, ¿por qué?

Mikoto no le contestó, al contrario, volvió a ignóralo dándose vuelta y caminando rumbo al sendero que lo había llevado hasta ahí, pasando a un lado de Reisi, pero para la sorpresa del de azul cabello, antes de dar si quiera un paso más, Mikoto se volteó sólo para clavar su penetrante mirada en el menor.

—Suoh…

Las facciones del rostro del Rey Rojo se suavizaron, dejando ver una leve sonrisa con un aire de burla y una pizca de sinceridad.

—Simplemente es porque tú tienes el cabello azul y unos lindos ojos violeta —hizo una pausa para regresar a una sonrisa cansada, cínica y picarona—. Acaso ¿quieres otra razón?

Las mejillas del joven heredero se sonrojaron, haciéndolo sentir cálido del rostro, lo que ocasionó que desviara su mirada y comenzara a refunfuñar palabras incomprensibles y en contra del mayor.

—No seas tan caprichoso, Munakata, no puedo ser cursi todo el tiempo, acepta mis palabras y no me hagas repetirlas.

Mikoto retomó su camino, pero esta vez fue una fría mano la que detuvo su andar.

—Si es así, ¿por qué no permitiste que te lo dijera en aquella ocasión?

—Porque ya sabía lo que ibas a decirme y he de decirte que en el _mundo_ en el que vivimos no caben sentimientos como esos, por alguna estúpida razón.

—¡¿Algún día dejaras de ser egoísta?! —exclamó soltando el brazo del mayor con brusquedad y encarándolo. Suoh no se movió, simplemente dejó que el menor lo observara desafiante y amenazadoramente, mientras él veía sus labios temblar y sus puños apretados—. Eres despreciable.

Eso ultimo lo hizo sonreír, pero tuvo que guardar su sonrisa al ver como aquel par de ojos violeta se cristalizaban, en lo que justamente era una mezcla de sentimientos.

_Enojo, tristeza, impotencia. Cómo lo adoraba._

—Prometiste que nunca llorarías por alguien como yo —le dijo, llevando su mano hasta las mejillas contrarias, acariciando un poco la piel y esperando por si tenía que limpiar rápidamente cualquier lágrima que bajara por ese rostro.

—Te odio tanto —mintió.

—No es cierto —dijo acercándose a los entreabiertos labios del menor, posando los suyos por menos de un par de segundos, separándose con una sonrisa triunfante y presumida.

—No lo comprendes —Munakata se quejó, llevando sus manos a los hombros contrarios con la intención de mantener al rey lejos de sus labios.

—Claro que lo entiendo, tu interior se derrumba, tu corazón quiere salir de tu pecho, todo está en llamas, es doloroso y aun así no puedes hacer nada para que eso se detenga.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó suavemente, mientras le devolvía una vencida mirada al mayor.

—Porque eso es lo que siento cuando veo en tus ojos que no cumplirás con tu palabra.

—Entonces eso quiere decir que yo soy el responsable.

—Siempre lo has sido, Munakata.

…

Mikoto sonrió antes de retirarle las gafas y comenzar a recorrer con sus dedos el puente de su nariz, desviándose a aquellos labios, donde comenzó un beso, apasionado, intenso y tan _él_. Cuando el aire empezó a ser más que necesario, finalizó con un suave mordisco en el labio inferior del menor. Sus miradas se quedaron fijas sintiéndose cómplices de tal acto.

Habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una casa abandonada entre hierbas y maderas, Mikoto guio al de gafas por entre las habitaciones desamuebladas, haciéndolo subir por unas no muy seguras escaleras, hasta que encontraron lo que debió de haber sido una habitación, o al menos la cama que había ahí les decía eso.

Una vez adentro y sin perder un segundo más aventó al de azul cabellera sobre la polvorienta cama —que aún conservaba las sábanas— y fue ahí cuando sus manos comenzaron a descender sin miedo por el cuerpo de Munakata, posándose en varios sitios, tal fue el caso de sus caderas y de su cintura, a la par que descendían sus labios por la barbilla del menor, yendo a parar por el cuello rozándolo con su aliento. Reisi, por su parte, llevó sus manos hasta la espalda contraria, acariciando por encima de las ropas, sintiendo como la boca del mayor se acercaba peligrosamente a su oreja y comenzaba a murmurarle en un tono ronco.

—Te he imaginado de mil formas, amarrado siendo arremetido contra el piano, sobre las flores del jardín real, ocultos en los establos, en un carruaje acallando tus lascivos gemidos porque no quisiéramos traumar al chofer, ¿verdad?

Terminó la pregunta mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja obteniendo una leve queja sólo para después descender de nuevo hasta el cuello donde comenzó a morder posesivamente la blanca piel asegurándose de dejar rojas marcas.

Fueron escasos los minutos donde Reisi conservó toda su ropa. Lo primero que perdió fueron sus botas y sus pantalones que quedaron botados en el suelo. Su camisa corrió mejor suerte, esta sólo fue desabotonada dejando expuesto su pecho, que subía y bajaba intentando recuperar un poco la compostura que había perdido con los besos ya dados.

Mikoto paró un momento sólo para fijarse en el semidesnudo cuerpo que tenía a su disposición, y de un brusco movimiento empujó a Munakata para que quedara recostado sobre el colchón. Segundos después, éste pudo sentir el peso de Suoh al haberse inclinado ligeramente sobre él. Ahora sus rostros estaban relativamente cerca, podían sentir la respiración inestable del otro antes de que se rompiera el momento con otro apasionado beso. Reisi instintivamente acomodó sus piernas cada una a los costados del pelirrojo.

Los siguientes minutos estuvieron llenos de besos y caricias de todo tipo. Mikoto se incorporó quedando sentado, sólo para poder deshacerse de su camisa y desabrochar su pantalón que comenzaba a incomodarle, todo esto ante la atenta mirada de un par de ojos violeta que veían cada una de las acciones del mayor.

Mikoto acercó su mano para delinear con su dedo índice el solitario lunar que resaltaba en la clavícula contraria, aquel puntito café que lo incitaba a morderlo, recorrerlo, grabarlo para siempre en su memoria y en sus sentidos.

—Tus lunares son bonitos, Munakata —comentó una vez que terminó de lamer dicho lunar y fijó su mirada en dos más que reposaban un poco más abajo, cerca de su ombligo.

—A-ah, ¿s-sí? —apenas su voz le permitía que su pregunta fuese entendible una vez que sintió la cálida lengua del pelirrojo recorrer su vientre.

—Son como las estrellas, ¿te acuerdas? Quiero memorizar cada uno de ellos —agregó antes de dar una mordida en la zona que había recorrido con anterioridad.

—No digas esas cosas —intentó reprenderlo.

—Sr. Aburrido.

Reisi no pudo evitar formar una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios, no queriendo admitir lo mucho que había extrañado que le llamara así. Mikoto entendió bastante bien el significado de aquella sutil mueca y aprovechando lo “distraído” que parecía estar el ojos violeta, lo despojó de su ropa interior, dejándolo totalmente expuesto y más accesible para que pudiera continuar con su recorrido por los lunares, atacando de inmediato uno en la cara interna de uno de los muslos de Munakata, quién intento apartarlo fallando en cada uno de sus intentos.

Mikoto, cuando terminó con los lunares que encontró en las piernas de éste, se incorporó para después con una mano tomar las dos muñecas del joven heredero y colocarlas sobre su cabeza, mientras la otra mano la acercó a la entrepierna de Reisi. Prosiguió a estimular el miembro contrario por un considerable tiempo robando más que un jadeo por parte de su “victima”, y cuando lo vio lo suficientemente erecto decidió parar, pero sólo para llevar dos de sus dedos a su boca y llenarlos de saliva.

—Suoh —Reisi vio muy sospechosa esa acción e intento zafar sus muñecas, pero a pesar de su fuerza el agarre era mayor.

—Relájate, Reisi —le dijo el de orbes miel, besando la comisura de sus labios. Lo siguiente que sintió el menor fue un dedo bastante húmedo rondando su entrada, causando que intentara cerrar sus piernas más de una vez, pero al estar rodeando la cadera del pelirrojo esa acción no se logró.

—Ahmm… —soltó un audible jadeo cuando por fin el dígito se adentró en su cavidad, causándole una sensación de extrañeza cuando éste comenzó a entrar y salir. El primer dedo fue acompañado por un segundo, y ahora ambos se separaban el uno del otro dentro de él y esta vez la sensación de extrañeza fue remplazada por una de corrientes de placer que lo hacían arquear su espalda, y al parecer al monarca le gustaba eso. Pronto fueron tres los dedos que albergaba su interior, moviéndose velozmente, entrando y saliendo haciéndolo sentir húmedo, excitado y necesitado. Quería que Mikoto dejara de “torturarlo” de esa manera y lo penetrase en ese instante.

—Suoh —y esa ronca exclamación fue su forma de exigir que se le cumpliera su deseo.

—Mira que caprichoso resultó ser Reisi Munakata —retiró sus dedos y al hacerlo se escuchó un audible “pop”. Lo tomó por los muslos y de un rápido movimiento le separó las piernas todo lo que pudo, dejando al menor más que expuesto, causando que volteara su rostro y fijara su mirada a las sabanas en vez de la lasciva mirada del pelirrojo que se deleitaba con la vista del vulnerable y desnudo Munakata. Suoh chasqueó la lengua antes de inclinarse para tomar la barbilla del de ojos violeta, obligándolo a verlo de frente.

—No seas egoísta, quiero ver cada una de tus expresiones.

—Pervertido —dijo, viendo como ese par de ojos color miel estaban llenos de lujuria y deseo.

—Y lo dice el que con unas caricias ya está en un _lamentable_ estado.

—Yo no… —pero no tuvo tiempo de terminar de protestar, ya que en ese momento el par de labios contrarios atacaron los suyos, devorándolos apasionadamente y sólo dejándolos en paz cuando el aire comenzó a ser insuficiente.

Sin separarse, Mikoto llevó la punta de su miembro hasta la entrada, donde de un sólo movimiento lo empujó firmemente sin detenerse, hasta que sintió su pelvis golpeando la piel contraria.

—Ahhgggm —Reisi soltó un gemido que rozaba en queja.

Mikoto no se detuvo, pero prefirió comenzar con movimientos suaves para logar que el otro se acostumbrara a la intromisión. Demonios, él no era tan desgraciado, además de que escucho un poco de inconformidad en los sonidos que soltaba Reisi de cuando en cuando. Al subir la mirada encontró un par de cristalinos y húmedos ojos violeta.

—No te pensaba tan grande —soltó Reisi con un ligero tono de burla al sentir aquellos ásperos, pero cálidos dedos rozando su piel en búsqueda de retirar las gotas saladas de su rostro. Mikoto sólo esbozó una ligera sonrisa cargada de autosuficiencia ante tales palabras.

Reisi no tardó mucho en acostumbrarse a las leves embestidas del Rey Rojo contra su cuerpo, por lo que posó sus brazos rodeando el cuello del mayor en señal de que podía continuar. Mikoto no lo pensó dos veces para subir la intensidad de sus movimientos, logrando llegar profundo dentro del cuerpo de su acompañante.

—Es tan estrecho y cálido aquí adentro —comentó arrastrando un tanto las palabras debido a la agradable y placentera sensación de su miembro siendo envuelto por las paredes anales de Reisi, quien por su parte sentía los movimientos salvajes y un tanto rudos, tal y como era éste y, para ser honesto, no le gustaría que fuese de otra manera.

El volumen de los gemidos no tardo en subir y el heredero del Reino Azul tampoco demoró en encajar sus uñas en la amplia espalda del ojimiel cada vez que éste golpeaba un buen punto en su interior.

—M-más, Souh, más. Por… por favor, quiero más —gemía sin control alguno a cada penetración que lo alejaba del sentido común y la decencia. Por otro lado, Mikoto en pleno placer no dudó en complacer las excitadas suplicas de su amante, aferrándose a los muslos que rodeaban su cintura logrando un mejor punto de apoyo para acelerar el ritmo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Ahhh! Su-Suoh —fueron las traicioneras palabras que salieron roncamente del menor antes de que de un momento a otro; sin avisarle; Mikoto detuviera sus embestidas. Reisi estuvo a punto de reclamar, cuando sintió un par de manos posarse en su cadera presionándolo para voltearlo y dejarlo boca abajo.

—¿Qué planeas, Suoh? —preguntó un tanto confundido.

—Nada de qué preocuparse, ahora levanta tus caderas.

—Al menos podrías pedirlo de una mejor manera.

—Ah, por favor, joven amo, podría levantar sus caderas para poder seguir penetrándolo como tanto le gusta a usted —dijo en tono de burla después de haber rodado los ojos ante la ocurrencia del de orbes violeta.

—E-eres un pervertido.

Y dicho eso alzó las caderas de Reisi, y sin esperar más lo penetró de nuevo, logrando que este soltará un fuerte gemido que no había podido contener ante la inesperada acción.

—Ahhh, Su-Suoh…

El mayor sonrió satisfecho, llevando esta vez su mano hasta el miembro de Reisi.

—No lo haghggr… —no pudo decir nada al sentir una oleada de placer recorrer su cuerpo debido a las atenciones que el pelirrojo le proporcionaba, ahora sumándole mordiscos fugaces que hacia uno tras otro en su nuca. No tardó mucho en aferrarse a las sábanas que cubrían la cama, jalándolas un tanto cuando el miembro de Mikoto golpeaba contra ese punto en su próstata.

—E-estas muy adentro, Suoh —su voz salió con un toque lascivo robando una sonrisa del rostro del monarca, mientras él sentía que su interior era una mezcla entre placer y dolor, un adictivo dolor que lo estaba llevando a perder la cordura.

Mikoto lo jaló hacia él mismo, aprisionándolo contra sus brazos, sintiendo la humedad de la camisa por la ligera capa de sudor en la espalda de Reisi contra su pecho. Y tras desear que ojalá hubiera un espejo frente a ellos para poder mostrarle a Munakata como entraba y arremetía en su interior, lo tomó de la barbilla para obligarlo a voltear su rostro y poder robarle un beso, profundo y largo, donde sus lenguas chocaron la una contra la otra.

Las embestidas siguieron por unos cuantos minutos más, siendo el pelirrojo quien ayudaba al menor a moverse rítmicamente sobre su erecto miembro. Pronto, una ola de calor se apodero de ambos y no tardaron en llegar al orgasmo, Mikoto en el interior de Reisi y este último en su vientre.

…

—Ten —intentó no sonar rudo cuando le acercó a Reisi una taza con té.

—Gracias —aceptó este, tomando entre sus dedos la vieja taza.

—Esta caliente —Mikoto tomó asiento en la cama justo junto a Reisi, quien había arqueado una ceja un tanto confundido por la _amabilidad_ del otro.

—¿Por qué tienes té contigo?

Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros esperando que el de gafas no le diera más importancia al asunto.

—Insisto.

—Iba a reunirme contigo, sé cuánto te gustan tus _brebajes_ —Mikoto no le dio importancia al reclamo que hizo el otro—. Además, en la cocina he encontrado la taza y afuera hay un pozo, he calentado el agua, si eso es lo que te preocupa.

—En lo más mínimo —y dicho eso dio el primer sorbo—. Supongo que este lugar es ocupado de vez en vez por viajeros que sólo están de paso —dijo con tono somnoliento, evitando el bostezo que quiso salir al final.

Hubo silencio tras eso. Reisi no siguió la conversación y sólo se limitó a tomarse el té que se le había ofrecido, sintiendo un sabor dulce bajando por su garganta.

—Quizás cuando lo termines podamos leer la fortuna, Munakata.

.

.

.

**_Reisi._**

Tengo sueño, mucho sueño. Todos estos últimos días apenas pude descansar como es debido, daba vueltas en mi cama comiéndome la cabeza con mil y un nimiedades, de cómo sería cuando te volviera a ver, y parece que finalmente me están cobrando factura todas esas difíciles noches.

Volteo a verte y tú me miras desde tu lugar en la cama, pero algo llama tu atención y desvías tu mirada.

—No importa cuánto lo intentemos, parece que no podemos estar juntos —escucho que dices en un susurro, quiero preguntarte sobre eso, pero estoy cansado.

Cansancio.

Me siento tan cansado.

Apenas puedo tener mis parpados abiertos.

¿Por qué tengo tanto sueño?

No puedo ver claramente. Mis gafas, mis gafas, ¿dónde están?

Veo que mueves tus labios, tratando de decir algo, pero no logro escuchar.

Me siento agotado. Demasiado cansado. Extiendo una de mis manos para poder tocarte, pero la siento muy pesada, no la puedo ni alzar más allá de unos quince centímetros.

Tú. Tú te ves algo preocupado. Intento llamarte para preguntarte que pasa por tu mente, pero sólo escucho salir balbuceos de mi boca, nada que se pueda asemejar con alguna palabra.

Mis labios ya no pueden moverse.

Suoh, Suoh. Suoh creo que…

…estoy perdido contra Morfeo.

_Poco a poco._

Me ves con esos ojos inquietos y esquivos, te hincas en la cama y me acercas a tu cuerpo, ahora puedo sentir tu cálida piel y oler tu inconfundible olor a tabaco. Mis parpados se sienten cada vez más pesados, mi respiración se volvió lenta y pausada.

Siento una de tus manos retirar con delicadeza un poco del cabello que cae sobre mi frente y después siento tus labios darme un suave beso sobre esta. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué actúas tan cariñoso?

Tú no eres así.

—Buenas noches, Reisi —me dices antes de que cierre mis ojos, ignorando que al otro día no estarías en la cama junto a mí.

—… Suoh.

.

.

.

_Suoh, ¿por qué insistes en alejarme de tu lado?_


	14. Memoria 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

_—Lees libros y tomas té, ¿acaso eres un anciano, Munakata?_

_—Esa clase de actividades no tiene nada que ver con la edad para que lo sepas, Suoh._

_—Como digas, Sr. Aburrido —dijo a la par que subía los hombros restándole importancia al asunto._

_Reisi se quedó viendo la taza de té que reposaba sobre la mesa, estaba casi vacía, sólo quedaban los residuos de las hojas en el asiento. Se acordó de algo._

_—Suoh, ¿sabías que puedes leer la fortuna con el té?_

_—Que tontería —soltó Mikoto._

_—Bueno, no es como que sea algo cierto, simplemente es algo divertido —refunfuño Reisi, un tanto indignado ante el comentario del pelirrojo. Ese mocoso ¿qué iba a saber él a sus trece años y sin haber leído un libro en su vida? ¡y ahora tiene el descaro de reírse!_

_—Tú, haciendo algo por diversión —decía el ojimiel fracasando en su intento de contener la risa, mientras arrastraba su silla junto a la de Reisi—. Quiero ver eso._

.

.

.

Reisi sentía una mano en la cabeza, grande, algo cálida y por un instante sonrió.

—Suoh…

—Oh, que interesante —escuchó una voz que si bien le era familiar no pintaba nada en la situación en la que creía encontrarse. Abrió sus ojos de golpe dejando que la luz del día lo cegase por unos instantes antes de poder ver frente a él a su padre quien, sentado en una silla a un lado de la cama, se encontraba levemente inclinado para que su mano se pudiese posar en su cabello.

—Padre.

—Esto se siente nostálgico.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ni unos buenos días, me sorprende tu falta de modales.

Reisi se limitó a verlo fríamente, jalando las sabanas buscando cubrir su cuerpo.

_¿Dónde está Suoh?,_ es lo que realmente quería preguntar, pero hacer eso sólo lo pondría en una situación donde las explicaciones serían necesarias, pero la duda hizo que su mirada buscará ansiosamente por toda la habitación o al menos hasta donde la miopía lo dejaba ver.

—Bueno, tu caballero fue lo bastante hábil para escapar. Oh, no pongas esa cara, estoy seguro de que se fue con la intención de alejar a mis soldados de este lugar y no encontrarlos en una situación comprometedora. Puede ser bastante _listo_ cuando se lo propone ¿no lo crees?

—Padre, déjame explicarte…

—¿Enserio, Reisi? Tan tonto me creíste para caer en una mentira tan ridícula.

—Yo —se detuvo al saber que ya de nada servía inventar escusas—. ¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que te paraste frente a mí, y pensaste que era buena idea mentirme tan descaradamente en la cara —decía lentamente mientras se incorporaba de la silla—. ¡Ahora contéstame lo qué te he preguntado! —el monarca tomó el rostro de su hijo con una mano, encajando sus dedos en las mejillas y girándolo para que le viese de frente—. ¿Realmente pensaste que me iba a creer lo de tu matrimonio con Awashima cuando yo he visto con mis propios ojos como te mueres de amor por ese miserable bastardo? Pero de alguna manera debo de agradecerte, tu acto de rebeldía sólo me ayudará a exponer ante el consejo el peligro que representa el nuevo Rey Rojo y lo incapaz que aun eres para tomar mi lugar.

Su padre le colocó las gafas y le soltó violentamente el rostro.

—¿Cómo crees que se escuchara esta historia en la próxima junta? —sonrío con malicia—. Hace unos días un grupo diplomático de los Rojos fue masacrado por una pandilla rebelde extranjera que se hizo pasar por unos de los nuestros, el joven, inexperto y temperamental Rey Rojo no quiso averiguar a fondo y en su ímpetu de cobrar venganza engaño al ingenuo de mi hijo para secuestrarlo y tenerlo de rehén.

—No serías capaz.

—¡No tienes idea de lo que soy capaz! —su rostro se desencajo, soltó una carcajada y miró fijamente a Reisi—. Tu cuerpo fue un buen pago, ¿no lo crees? Aunque un pago algo barato si me preguntas a mí, pero bueno, qué se podía esperar del hijo de una prostituta.

_¿Qué?_

—Pero, tú me dijiste que mi madre había muerto.

—Y no te mentí, ella murió tal y como te lo dije, en cama después de dar a luz —dijo el mayor restándole importancia al asunto—. Claro que omití detalles como su proceder y que había contratado sus servicios para que me diera un heredero.

—¿Tú…? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué lo hice? o ¿por qué no te dije? Sé especifico, hijo, pensé que eras más inteligente que eso.

Reisi no contestó, mordió su labio inferior mientras veía a su padre como si de un extraño se tratase, con toda la frustración del mundo reflejada en sus ojos.

—Has de saber que tener un hijo en la nobleza, sobre todo cuando será heredero al trono, no es cosa fácil, existen muchos factores, factores que arruinarían todo en lo que había trabajado, tales como los vínculos y la familia política. Por aquel entonces, Yosuke había anunciado que su esposa tenía un mes de embarazo, yo no me podía quedar atrás, pero casarme sería contraproducente para mis planes así que busque a alguien con quien no tuviera que crear un vínculo de por vida, alguien desechable, y bueno, ella era bastante bonita, tenía un largo cabello azul y unos lindos ojos violeta, no tenía familia, pero si muchas deudas que un padre alcohólico le había heredado, así que le ofrecí un buen trato, anunciaríamos una falsa boda que pospondríamos hasta tu nacimiento y ella haría un viaje al extranjero por cuestiones diplomáticas, luego se daría la noticia de su lamentable muerte mientras ella viviría una pacífica vida muy lejos, pero como ya sabes, esos planes cambiaron.

—Tú ¿nunca la amaste?

—Por supuesto que no, pero tenía que decir que era el amor de mi vida, única e irreemplazable de cuando en cuando para guardar las apariencias —soltó una risa—. Que ironía, ¿no? Quería un hijo para estar a la par con Yosuke y la vida se encargó de darle una esposa muerta para que él estuviera al par mío.

—Eres un ser despreciable.

—Y tú, tienes un cuerpo muy bonito, es una verdadera pena que seas mi hijo. Ahora, vas a vestirte para que podemos irnos al castillo —dicho eso salió de la habitación.

Reisi no podía con tanta información, todo eso era tan abrumador, sabía que su padre era alguien frío y ambicioso, pero no un monstruo sin alma.

¿Qué haría ahora?

¿Qué podía hacer?

No quería ir con su padre, no quería estar con ese hombre.

—Maldición.

¿Cómo alguien así podría estar gobernando?, alguien que no se tienta el corazón ni con su propia familia podría hacer cualquier tipo de barbaridad con los demás.

Tenía que buscar la manera de ponerle un alto, tenía que hacer algo.

Tenía que hablar con su tío, él de seguro podría ayudarlo. Aunque lo más importante en ese momento era evitar que su padre hablara y acusará a Suoh de tal escándalo, y para eso debía llegar antes que su padre.

**…**

Una vez vestido, salió con cautela de la habitación, encontrándose con un soldado haciendo guardia.

_Perfecto._

Con un poco de agilidad y poniendo en práctica lo aprendido en los entrenamientos pudo poner fuera de combate al guardia y hacerse de su espada, con la cual le sería más fácil evadir a los demás guardias, que de seguro estaban rodeando el lugar, y conseguir un caballo.

Pero para su sorpresa cuando salió de la casa, sólo se encontró con su padre y un par de soldados.

—Ya veo que estás listo, bien, súbete al carruaje —indicó el Monarca haciendo un gesto con su cabeza.

—No me iré contigo —Reisi alzó la espada para hacer claro su punto.

—No me lo hagas repetir, sube al carruaje.

Apretó la espada.

—Debes de confiar mucho en tus habilidades con la espada, tus habilidades en general, si crees que puedes derrotarme, abrirte paso y llegar a tiempo para salvar a tu tío.

_No. No. No._

—¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?!

—¿Yo? Nada, pero si no llego para la junta del consejo Azul junto contigo, mis hombres lo tomarán como la señal que necesitan para acabar con la vida de mi hermano mayor. Ahora, ¿vas a subir al carruaje?


	15. Memoria 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

_—Suoh, ¿sabías que puedes leer la fortuna con el té?_

_—Que tontería —soltó él._

_—Bueno, no es como que sea algo cierto, simplemente es algo divertido —dijo Reisi, obviamente indignado._

_—Tú, haciendo algo por diversión —intentar contener las risillas era un tanto difícil—. Quiero ver eso._

_—Bueno, se supone que primero debes de tomarte el té y con los residuos que queden lees la fortuna._

_—¿Eh?_

_—Los residuos forman figuras que se interpretan como algo que pasara._

_Mikoto se inclinó para ver dentro de la taza, una sonrisa surco su rostro._

_—Oh, ya lo veo._

_—Ja, que chistoso Suoh —dijo Reisi con aparente sarcasmo._

_—No, en serio, puedo ver tu futuro. Mira, se ve claramente ahí —apuntó con el dedo al cumulo de hierbas en el asiento de la taza._

_—No te creo, hace unos minutos ni siquiera sabías sobre la tesomancia._

_—Quizá tenga el don._

_—Entonces, señor adivino, ¿qué dice?_

_—Dice que crecerás y serás un completo amargado._

_…_

_—¿No estabas con Munakata? —pregunto Izumo cuando vio entrar a Mikoto a sus aposentos._

_—Bueno, al parecer no le gustó escuchar lo que el té tenía que decirle._

_—¿Ah?_

_Y como siempre, esos dos siempre serían un misterio para él._

.

.

.

Mikoto había bajado a buscar algo de agua. En el camino se había percatado que había un viejo pozo fuera de la casa. Con suerte encontraría una palangana cerca o en el cobertizo. Pero para su sorpresa encontró primero un agitado Izumo que había venido corriendo por el sendero. —Mikoto, sé que pediste que no se te molestara, pero tienes que leer esto —dijo a la par que le pasaba un pedazo de pergamino—. Hay tropas de los azules por la zona, vienen con la intensión de encontrarlos a como dé lugar.

— _Munakata_ —pensó Mikoto, volteando a ver a la casa.

—Si los encuentran juntos quién sabe que problemas se vendrán encima, y honestamente, tener la atención de las personas sobre nosotros es lo que menos necesitamos ahora.

—¿Sólo son soldados?

—Mi informante me ha dicho que el tío no ha dejado su castillo a pesar de su recuperación y el Rey Azul iba a estar ocupado en reuniones.

—Bien, lo dejaré aquí, lo más probable es que lo regresen donde su tío. Sólo, quiero ver que se quede dormido.

—¿Eh?

—Enserio crees que podría convencerlo de que se quede aquí si se entera de esto, nunca has discutido con él obviamente, es tan necio.

Izumo se contuvo la risa ante la ironía.

—Entonces cuando pase esto, ¿iras luego por él?

—No me lo perdonaría.

—Bien, iré a preparar a los caballos y a mandar una nota, te daré la señal cuando todo esté listo.

.

.

.

**_Mikoto._**

—Quizá cuando lo termines podamos leer la fortuna, Munakata —te digo, aunque sé que eso no será posible. Te ves somnoliento, aun cuando volteas a verme con esos grandes ojos color violeta intentando pobremente mantenerte despierto.

¿Desde cuándo no duermes bien? Realmente debes de tener mucho sueño.

Escuchó una serie de golpes en la puerta de enfrente y eso hace que aparte mi mirada de ti.

Suspiro.

_Ya es hora._

—No importa cuánto lo intentemos, parece que no podemos estar juntos —digo en un susurro.

No estaremos juntos, mientras las cosas sigan así.

Volteo a verte una vez más, tus párpados apenas pueden mantenerse abiertos.

_Duérmete, por favor, y mantente a salvo._

Extiendes una mano buscando tocarme, pero esta no sube más de unos cuantos centímetros antes de desplomarse contra el colchón.

¿Por qué tienes tanto sueño, Munakata?

—Suoh… —palabras apenas comprensibles salen de tu boca, pero aun así éstas me incitan a hincarme en la cama y acercarme a ti. Arrugas un poco tu nariz, de seguro te llegó el aroma a tabaco, estuve fumando todo el día frente al muelle en tu espera. Me acerco otro poco para retirar un mechón de cabello que cubre tu frente, me inclino un poco para besarte en ese lugar, tú sólo miras mis acciones con algo de duda.

—Buenas noches, Reisi —alcanzó a decirte antes de que cierres los ojos y de tus delgados labios salga mi nombre en un suspiro.

.

.

.

Cuando Mikoto salió de la casa, Izumo se encontraba dando las instrucciones finales a Misaki, uno de los miembros de Homra.

—Por favor toma uno de los caballos, el más veloz y ve lo más rápido que puedas donde Fushimi, una vez ahí, entrégale esto —el rubio le dio un sobre—. Él sabrá qué tiene que hacer.

—Cuenta conmigo, Kusanagi.

—Y no te metas en problemas, necesito que en cuanto tengas una respuesta —señaló el sobre—… Procedas lo más rápido posible y te encamines al Castillo Rojo.

Y con eso, el chico se fue.

—Hey.

—Mikoto, llegaste.

El mencionado voltea a ver a los demás, en total eran unas ocho personas, pero no la que buscaba.

—¿Dónde está Tatara?

—Lo asigne junto con Rikio y Shouhei para que escoltaran a Anna y a su familia a la frontera norte, el señor tiene asuntos urgentes ahí, pero los caminos cada día son más peligrosos.

—¿Los demás?

—Unos se encuentran haciendo guardia unos kilómetros más adelante, el resto está en el castillo.

Mikoto sólo asintió.

—Ya estamos listos para partir.

Escapar en la noche no tendría que ser tan complicado, lo habían estado haciendo muchas veces últimamente.

…

La buena noticia fue que al final su escape fue un éxito, e inclusive pudieron hacer que unos cuantos soldados se desagruparan. Lo malo fue cuando vieron desde su escondite entre la maleza un carruaje, cuyos ocupantes no eran otros que el Rey Azul y su hijo.

—Se suponía que estaba en una reunión —dijo exasperado Izumo.

—Pues al parecer no —y dicho eso se puso de pie.

—¿Qué crees que vas a hacer, Mikoto?

—Voy a ir por él.

—¿Te volviste loco? Si hacemos eso será una declaración de guerra en contra del Rey Azul, y todo lo que hiciste ayer para no exponerlo habrá sido en vano.

—Si Munakata esta con ese malnacido, lo más probable es que él ya sepa lo que sucedió. Y ese tipo no se detendrá de hacerle daño sólo porque es su hijo, él mismo me lo dijo una vez.

Izumo soltó un suspiro al ver la determinación de Mikoto pero, pensándolo bien, posiblemente eso era lo mejor.

—Las locuras que hemos de hacer por nuestro Rey.

**…**

Por supuesto que un plan de diez minutos no se comparaba a uno de un día de dedicación, pero bueno, ahí estaban: Mikoto, Izumo y unos tres chicos montados a caballo rodeando el carruaje del Rey Azul. El Monarca, su hijo y un soldado afuera del vehículo, mientras el chofer aún en su sitio se encontraba al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—Vaya, qué tenemos aquí, el galante caballero vino a rescatarte, hijo —dijo con burla el Rey Azul—. Creo que con esto tus planes de boda se cancelan. Oh, Rey Rojo, no se preocupe mi hijo no iba en serio con esa chica, lo planeó para poder escaparse con usted. Creo que viendo todas las locuras que cometen el uno por el otro, puedo decir que se merecen entre ustedes, felicidades.

Mikoto apretó las riendas haciendo relinchar a su caballo.

—¿Me está amenazando Rey Rojo? Adelante, puede llevárselo, ya perdí toda esperanza con él. Dejare pasar esta afrenta, sólo con una advertencia —y seriamente dijo—. Ya sabes lo que pasa con los que se me oponen, hijo.

Una vez dicho eso, le indicó al chofer que avanzara el carruaje dejando a todos atrás. Sorprendidos por el desenlace, los Rojos desmontaron.

—Bandou, ve y avisa que esto salió sorpresivamente bien, que vayan preparándose para ir a casa —indicó el rubio.

—Hey, Munakata —saludó Mikoto.

A cambio fue recibido con una bofetada.

—Supongo que me lo merecía —dijo el pelirrojo sobándose la mejilla.

—Tenía que llegar al castillo con mi padre, ahora mi tío se encuentra en peligro.

—No, enviamos anoche un mensaje, y para esta hora tu tío debe de estar de camino a un lugar seguro.

—¿Sabías que mi tío estaba en peligro y no me comentaste nada? —reclamó.

—No lo sabíamos, pero he estado en contacto con él, tarde o tempano vendría con nosotros al Castillo Rojo —intervino Izumo.

Reisi tras escuchar eso soltó un largo suspiro, relajo sus puños y pensó cual era el mejor plan de acción en una situación de ese tipo.

—Supongo que iré con ustedes.

Izumo les indicó que iría por el carruaje. Mikoto se acercó y lo tomó por el brazo antes de que decidiera seguir al rubio.

—Munakata —comenzó Suoh soltándole poco a poco el brazo—. Yo… no…anoche…

—Lo sé —interrumpió Reisi en un tono que mezclaba comprensión y resignación—. Pero no podemos seguir haciendo esto, haciéndonos esto, vernos, “arreglar las cosas”, que pase algo y luego seguir como si nada hubiera pasado, una y otra vez.

—Bueno, somos unos jóvenes que apenas alcanzamos la mayoría de edad. ¿qué esperabas?

—Pero no es sano, no es correcto.

—Y ¿quién dice qué es correcto y qué no? Munakata, por una vez seamos como esos jóvenes de los libros, seamos como Romeo y Julieta.

Reisi lo vio con incredulidad.

—Nunca leíste la novela, ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué?

—Por supuesto que no, tú nunca leerías algo como eso, dudo que siquiera sepas leer —dijo con falsa mofa evitando mostrarle una sonrisa al pelirrojo.

Se escuchó un carraspeó. Ambos voltearon para encontrarse con un incómodo Izumo.

—Lamento mucho interrumpirlos, pero lo mejor será regresar al castillo y convocar una reunión.

…

—Al principio, pensamos que el Rey Azul quería llevar a una separación de las dos partes, pero tras interceptar mensajes y correos descubrimos que quiere que todo el reino esté bajo un sólo color y un sólo Rey.

—¿De dónde sacaron toda esta información? —preguntó sorprendido Reisi, viendo sobre el escritorio una gran cantidad de cartas, mensajes y transcripciones.

—Bueno, una hermosa señorita es amiga mía y me hizo el favor de contratar a uno de nuestros chicos, él se encargó de interceptar mensajes, y bueno, ella teniendo la importancia que tiene me consiguió buena información.

—¿Seri?

—La misma.

—Supongo que ese chico infiltrado que mencionaste es Fushimi.

—Exacto, aunque si gustan quedárselo en sus filas, él estaría realmente encantado.

—Entonces ¿cómo detenemos al Rey Azul? —preguntó uno de los chicos con la intención de regresar al asunto principal.

—No, el problema no es mi padre en sí. Es con quien quiere aliarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Mikoto.

—Después de leer esto me di cuenta de que estas cartas están a medias, conozco la manera de escribir de mi padre y cómo se comunica con los del consejo. Estas cartas dejan muchas cosas _al aire_ , de seguro con la finalidad de que si fueran encontradas por algún tercero éste no se entrara de que se tratan.

—¿Y qué piensas que dicen?

—Está tratando de mantener sus planes con el menor grupo posible de personas, no está buscando simpatizantes a su causa dentro del consejo, por lo que está buscando aliados extranjeros, más específico, busca una alianza con el Reino Blanco y posiblemente con el Verde.

—¿Llegar tan lejos como para aliarse con ese loco? —preguntó Izumo preocupado.

—Mi padre ha tomado una serie de decisiones que conllevan sacrificios, no se detiene ni se tienta el corazón cuando algo le es indispensable para sus propósitos, y si una alianza tan desatinada como esa le es necesaria para conseguirlo, lo hará. El factor sorpresa parece ser su as bajo la manga, quiere que nadie pueda prepararse para contraatacar.

—Eso tiene sentido —analizó Izumo—. Probablemente justo esos extranjeros han sido los que han estado atacando a los nobles de los dos lados, con el fin de crear conflictos internos.

—Pero información “encriptada” no podría ayudarnos para poder mandarlo a juicio, tenemos que tener algo más real, un evento, algo como…

—Algo como una junta secreta en medio de la nada con el Rey Blanco —habló una nueva voz entrando a la sala de reuniones. Era Hiroshi Munakata, quien, ayudado por el joven Misaki, acababa de llegar al Castillo Rojo.

—¿Tío? —dijo Reisi conmocionado, apresurándose a reunirse con el mayor.

—¿A quién esperabas? ¿A tu padre? No señor, ese hombre tiene muchos problemas con los que lidiar, mira que pensar que su hermano mayor lo dejaría disponer del reino como quisiese, vaya tonto. Y debo de agradecer tanto la ayuda del joven Suoh como del joven Kusanagi, mira que fue un buen detalle enviarle ese mensaje a Fushimi con este agradable chico.

—Pensé que… tú, bueno… —Reisi sonrió—. Es bueno verte, estaba preocupado.

—Deberías tenerle más confianza a este viejo, empecé a sospechar que tu padre no se quedaría de brazos cruzados cuando murió Yosuke, mi hermano siempre quiso poder, mucho poder y con el joven Suoh en el trono esta era su oportunidad, por lo que comencé a hablar con viejos amigos en el consejo para que tuvieran un ojo sobre él y me avisaran sobre cualquier cosa.

—¿Lo sabías?

—Bueno, cuando mis amigos negaron que Taisei les hubiera insinuado una alianza a su causa comencé a pensar que quizá no quería que muchos lo supieran, pero aun así necesitaba tropas para hacerse con el Reino, por lo cual estas tenían que ser extranjeras. Aproveché su ausencia estos días en el castillo para poder buscar información, y bingo. Pasado mañana se reunirá para firmar una alianza, si pudieran atraparlo antes de que inicie su reunión…

—Podríamos conseguir la suficiente evidencia, inclusive convencer al Rey Blanco que testifique en su contra —dijo Izumo.

—Yo iré —dijeron Mikoto y Reisi al unísono.

El silencio reinó en la habitación.

—Es mi padre, es mi deber detenerlo.

—No, tú tienes que quedarte aquí.

—¿Por qué? ¿Para qué no me pase nada? —dijo molesto Reisi—. Yo puedo pelear mejor que muchos de tus hombres.

—Por eso debes de quedarte aquí, pensé que ya te habías dado cuenta, eres inteligente y necesitaran de alguien en caso de una emboscada sorpresa. Además de que es mi deber como rey.

…

Después de eso la junta ya no continúo, dejaron las instrucciones para los chicos de Homra en manos de Izumo, mientras Reisi y su tío veían medidas de contraataque y defensa en caso de un ataque. La hora de la cena llegó y para cuando terminaron con los pendientes del día, todos se encontraban exhaustos.

Al otro día siguieron con los planes y pronto los alcanzó la tarde.

—Entonces, Mikoto irá junto con un grupo de Homra, no necesitamos a muchos, pero si a los mejores, el terreno donde se suscitara la reunión no es el mejor para grandes números. Por las cartas que estuvimos descifrando ayer, existe una posibilidad de que lleguen tropas Verdes desde el oeste, por lo que el Castillo Rojo tendría que ser el primer punto de choque, ahí es donde Munakata y su tío estarán al mando junto con nuestros soldados y el resto de Homra. Tatara y los chicos aún se encuentran con Anna en el norte, pero he enviado a un mensajero para que se comuniquen en cuanto noten algo sospechoso. En el este, Seri y Fushimi avisaran de cualquier cambio o contratiempo por parte del Rey Azul, y eso sería todo —terminó Izumo, apenas con el aire suficiente.

—Descansen para mañana, partiremos temprano —dijo Mikoto como manera de terminar la reunión. Hubo un cantico de victoria entre los chicos para después retirarse a comer algo.

—Reisi, iré a tomar una siesta, te veo al rato –comentó Hiroshi antes de retirarse.

…

Reisi después de comer fue al jardín, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba en ese lugar y quería ver como el nuevo _gobierno_ había tratado a las flores y plantas del lugar. No le sorprendió que el número de flores rojas aumentara, tampoco le disgusto, realmente hacían una vista encantadora.

—A Anna le encanta el rojo, y Tatara no para de consentirla, pronto habrá camelias hasta en el trono —dijo Mikoto cuando vio que el de gafas perdía su vista en el jardín.

—Me tienes sorprendido, a pesar de que Kusanagi es el que habla, puedo decir que has hecho un buen trabajo como Rey, ¿quién lo diría? He escuchado que eres bastante popular con tu pueblo, y esos jóvenes de Homra te adoran —dijo con sinceridad, aunque con un tono de aflicción en su voz.

Mikoto se acercó.

—Hey, ¿ya podemos hablar?

—Wow, nunca creí presenciar el momento en que Suoh quisiera arreglar algo hablando, no dejas de sorprenderme.

—Munakata…

Reisi soltó un suspiro.

—Por supuesto —dijo con algo de resignación—. ¿Quieres hablar aquí o prefieres que nos dirijamos a otro lado?

Mikoto no le contestó, simplemente se puso en marcha guiándolo fuera de castillo por el sendero que daba a los pastizales.

—Estas enojado, ¿por lo de la junta? Munakata.

—No, no es eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué es? —preguntó cuando llegaron debajo de la colina, deteniéndose de golpe.

—Suoh, ¿todo lo que dijiste en el muelle era mentira? Porque sabes que no tienes que hacer esto solo, los dos podemos…

No contestó.

—Entonces, todo lo qué dijiste ¿eran mentiras?

—Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

—Claro que sí, estar juntos realmente significa eso, estar juntos, contarnos las cosas, buenas y malas, hacerles frente juntos, confiar el uno en el otro.

—Confió en ti.

—Suoh, no podemos seguir así.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no es correcto? ¿Por qué soy un bárbaro que no está a tu altura? —dijo con algo de burla en su voz, pues sabía muy bien que esas no eran las razones que tenía el azul.

—Cuando éramos niños pensé que cuando nos llegara el turno de ser reyes lo seriamos juntos, tú y yo, pero fue un sueño infantil. Las cosas no son así en la vida real, me sorprende que yo me hubiera dejado llevar por algo así. Conforme fui creciendo me di cuenta que jamás pasaría. Y ahora está esto y yo quiero hacer las cosas juntos, pero tú ya has avanzado tanto y no me dejas acercarme para poder compensar la brecha. Tú has crecido tanto y yo… —su voz se rompió y recargó su frente en el hombro de Mikoto, colocando las manos en su pecho—. Quiero odiarte, quisiera odiarte tanto porque así las cosas serían más fáciles, pero no puedo, no a ti.

—Supongo que te sientes frustrado por no haber podido lograr tu cometido, Munakata —dijo poniendo sus cálidas manos sobre las frías de Reisi.

—Cállate —alzó su sonrojado rostro murmurando en un tono apenas audible, haciendo más firme su agarre sobre la ropa.

—Nunca he podido comprender muy bien a los chicos caprichosos y consentidos como tú.

—Cállate —volvió a murmurar Reisi, aún más quedo que la vez anterior.

—Pero, aun así —Mikoto hizo una pausa para poder mirar fijamente aquel par de iris violetas—… Me dan ganas de ser el único que pueda mimarte.

—Por favor, cállate —su voz apenas fue audible esta vez, desviando sus ojos de aquella penetrante mirada color miel, para completa diversión de Mikoto—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Siempre podrías casarte conmigo —Reisi lo volteó a ver con incredulidad.

—No seas ridículo, Suoh, si no te has percatado los reinos se están sumiendo en una guerra y tú sales con tus idioteces.

—Hey, no es una idiotez, lo pensé bien y con eso te dejaría mi parte del Reino, por si algo llegase a pasar, con esto nadie, ni tú padre podrán impedirte que gobiernes.

—Es una locura.

—¿No es lo que ellos hicieron? Viene en tu maldito libro.

—¿Cómo si lo hubieras leído? —soltó en un bufido—. ¿Por qué siempre tienes que regresar a mi vida, Mikoto? Cuando pienso que ya voy a estar bien tú regresas con esta clase de cosas.

—¿Y tú por qué insistes una y otra vez en alejarme?

—¿Yo? Tú eres el que me aleja, lo hiciste una, lo hiciste dos, lo hiciste tres veces, ya no quiero una cuarta.

—Pero como dices, siempre encuentro la manera de regresar a ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya deberías saber la respuesta.

—No, no la sé y ese es el problema, no sé si sólo soy un juego para ti, o una conveniente manera de descargar tus frustraciones, un conocido con el que te es más fácil olvidarte de todo.

Mikoto bufó, lo tomó de la muñeca y comenzó a andar saliendo del camino abriéndose paso entre el alto pasto colina abajo.

—Suoh, ¡detente! Suéltame que me voy a caer —reclamó el menor al sentir la pronunciada inclinación del resbaladizo sendero. Mikoto no le contestó, simplemente aferró más su agarre y continúo guiando al otro.

—¿A dónde me llevas? Estamos tratando algo serio y tú no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que decir.

Reisi, tras unos minutos —que para él fueron eternos— sintió que se detenían por fin. Agradeció por eso e inmediatamente trato de retirar la mano ajena de su brazo, cosa que no sucedió.

—No seas tan impaciente —en eso, sintió un par de manos cubriéndole los ojos y un empujón para indicarle que siguiera caminando por unos cuantos metros más.

—Esto ya no es divertido, Suoh.

Pero sólo fue cuestión de un momento para que Mikoto retirara lentamente sus manos, dejándolo ver lo que tenía en frente suyo.

Ante sus ojos se alzaba un valle tapizado en florecillas, de pasto que se balanceaba a merced del suave viento y de un verde que brillaba con los rayos del sol tornándose en destellos sutilmente dorados.

_Cuantos recuerdos._

—Es… —pero el dedo índice del pelirrojo se posó en sus labios, silenciándolo.

—No es todo —le dijo, retirado su dedo para luego girar su rostro fijando su fría mirada en las lejanas y afiladas montañas, justo en aquel punto por donde el sol comenzaba a ocultarse esa despejada tarde de otoño—. Espera sólo un poco.

Reisi estuvo a punto de preguntar qué era lo que tenía que esperar, pero eso no fue necesario, su respuesta fue contestada cuando sus violáceas pupilas brillaron de sorpresa ante la imagen del atardecer tiñendo el valle en un hermoso rojo, y cada una de las florecillas adoptaba el carmín como si siempre hubiese sido su tono natural. Era como un valle de llamas que hipnotizaba cada uno de sus sentidos, salvaje y hermoso a la vez.

—Rojo…

—Mi pequeño paraíso —el mayor dijo con una rodilla en el suelo, mientras en una de sus manos sostenía un mal intento de un anillo, hecho con carrizo que se había encontrado en el camino—. Cásate conmigo, aquí y ahora, los documentos para hacerlo oficial están sobre mi escritorio.

—¿Junto a un par de anillos decentes?

—No seas tan caprichoso, Munakata.

—¿No que querías ser el único en poder mimarme?

—Vaya, ¿puedo tomar eso como un sí?

…

Cuando Mikoto se dio cuenta que esa noche no podría dormir tan fácilmente, volteó a ver a su derecha, encontrándose a un dormido Munakata. Era una vista realmente adorable. Su azul cabello resaltado contra esa pálida piel, unas largas pestañas, unos finos y suaves labios, su pecho subiendo y bajando al compás de una lenta y calmada respiración.

Lo adoraba tanto.

—Entonces era eso lo que carcomía tu linda cabecita —dijo acercando su mano para quitar un mechón de cabello, dejando su frente libre para pudiera depositar un beso ahí—. Bueno, ahora estamos juntos.

Y antes de cerrar los ojos, Mikoto pudo contemplar orgulloso como un brillo dorado adornaba uno de los largos dedos de Munakata, mientras él podía sentir el peso de la plata en uno de los suyos.


	16. Memoria 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin.

_—Creo que ya nos habíamos encontrado, pero por las circunstancias de aquel momento no tuvimos la oportunidad de hacer las presentaciones correspondientes —dijo Hiroshi con un guiño dirigido a Mikoto. Esa misma mañana, el joven pelirrojo había chocado contra ese señor, quien resultó ser el hermano mayor del Rey Azul y aparentemente el tío del otro chico en la habitación._

_—Hijo, él es Hiroshi Munakata —señaló su padre, poniendo una mano en su espalda dándole un leve empujón para que se acercara a los invitados—. Y él es Reisi Munakata, ustedes dos algún día gobernaran este reino juntos, por supuesto que para eso falta mucho._

_—Eso esperemos. Reisi, ¿no quieres decir nada? —Hiroshi hizo lo mismo y dio un empuje a su sobrino._

_—Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerlos, gracias por la invitación a su castillo._

_—Escuche que te gusta mucho leer, Reisi, aquí tenemos una gran biblioteca, así que siéntete libre de visitarla cuando quieras._

_—¿En serio? —preguntó Reisi con entusiasmo. Aquel par de ojos violeta se iluminaron con emoción y apetencia. Y Mikoto no pudo evitar sentir algo raro dentro de él, un ligero calor que subía hasta su rostro._

_No le gustaba._

_—¿No es adorable? Eh, hijo —preguntó su padre con su mejor sonrisa._

_—Parece un tonto._

_Y con eso se fue._

_…_

_Reisi había tomado muy en serio la oferta del Rey Rojo y la biblioteca, por lo que había pasado todo el tiempo posible ahí. Quizás había muchos libros que aún no comprendía, pero al menos la sección de literatura épica era basta e interesante. Realmente fue una lástima que uno de esos días, los eruditos del reino tuvieran que organizar una junta ahí. Su tío le tuvo que pedir amablemente que se pasase a retirar, no sin antes de hacerse de un libro._

_Fue a la habitación que le habían asignado, pero las mucamas se encontraban haciendo su labor de limpiarla. Y así fue cuando termino en el jardín del castillo._

_Escucho un piar muy bajito, por lo que cerró su libro y se concentró para saber de dónde procedía. Pronto se vio buscando entre unos arbustos, hasta que encontró un pequeño pajarito, un petirrojo, el cual de no haber hecho ruido se hubiera perdido entre las flores carmín._

_—¿Qué te pasó, pequeño? —preguntó amablemente aún sabiendo que el animalito no le contestaría—. Parece que estas lastimado, debiste haber caído desde muy alto._

_Convencido de que debía hacer algo y ayudarlo, lo tomó entre sus manos con el mayor cuidado posible y se dirigió al interior del castillo, con suerte la junta de su tío ya habría concluido._

_…_

_—Parece que sólo se lastimo un ala, pero aun así debe de estar en observación —dijo Hiroshi a su sobrino después de haber examinado al petirrojo._

_—¿Debería de darle algo de comer?_

_—Mmm, podrías intentar dándole primero un poco de agua, debe de tener sed, luego intentaremos con algo más sólido, siempre hay una posibilidad de que se haya lastimado el pico con la caída._

_—Bien, iré a la cocina a pedir un poco de agua._

_…_

_Mikoto había estado deambulando por el castillo al mediodía, estaba bastante contento de que las lecciones se hubieran cancelado gracias a la dichosa junta, pero como no todo podría ser dicha y felicidad, las mucamas lo habían corrido de su cuarto para poder hacer la limpieza. Por ello había pensado que una siesta en el jardín era una buena idea, pero para su sorpresa Munakata se encontraba ahí, aunque no sabía bien que estaba haciendo el de gafas entre los arbustos._

_¿Se cayó? No le sorprendería. Y para ser francos ese no era su asunto. Su asunto ahora era encontrar otro lugar donde dormir, aunque realmente no tuvo que llegar a una respuesta pues Munakata de un momento a otro salió apresurado de ahí con algo entre las manos._

_Pero de nuevo, ese no era su asunto._

_Ni tampoco lo sería cuando más tarde lo vio a fuera de cocina recibiendo un pequeño cuenco con agua._

_Ni cuando a la hora de la cena pidió un poco de la avena para llevar a su cuarto._

_Que chico tan extraño. Por suerte su padre no lo había obligado a pasar tiempo ni a convivir con él._

_…_

_Pasaron un par de días y Reisi se encontraba frustrado ante la poca cantidad de alimento que había ingerido el petirrojo. Al tercero, cuando despertó, se apresuró a ver dentro de la cajita donde lo había puesto, el pajarito ya no se movía. Realmente le había tomado cariño al petirrojo y le hubiera encantado poder llevárselo a su casa y tenerlo en el jardín._

_Cuando se lo mostró a su tío, el Rey Rojo se encontraba presente._

_—Oh, lo siento Reisi —dijo su tío con verdadera pena en su voz—. Lo mejor será que le des sepultura, o de lo contrario un gato podría comérselo._

_Y tras oír esas palabras Reisi lo apretó contra su pecho, como si tratara de salvarlo de un gato imaginario. El Rey Rojo sonrío cálidamente y se acercó al chico._

_—Puedes enterrarlo en el jardín, así tendrá un bonito lugar donde descansar en paz. Le indicare al jardineo que te preste una pala._

_…_

_Ese día cuando encontró a Munakata de nuevo en el jardín, ya sabía de qué se trataba todo el asunto, su padre se lo había topado horas atrás y le había hecho la plática sacando el tema del petirrojo._

_Reisi se encontraba terminado de poner el cuerpo del pajarito en el hoyo que escarbó junto a un bonito arbusto. Comenzó a devolver la tierra a su sitio cuando sintió que alguien estaba parado junto a él. Subió su rostro y se encontró a Mikoto quien le extendía una rosa roja._

_Reisi lo miró confundido al no tener ni idea de que se trataba todo eso. Sobre todo porque, después de esa presentación, el pelirrojo no le había vuelto a dirigir palabra._

_—¿Qué es esto? –preguntó._

_Mikoto quiso contestarte “es una flor, dah” pero se contuvo, hasta él no era tan denso para saber que ese no era el mejor momento de molestar al otro._

_—Aquí usamos las flores rojas en los funerales, es algo así como un símbolo de que estuvieron vivos y de que siempre estarán en nuestros corazones._

_Reisi, sorprendido, aceptó la rosa y la puso encima del montículo de tierra._

_—Gracias —quiso decir, pero para cuando volteo de nuevo, Mikoto se encontraba dormitando contra un árbol._

.

.

.

—Ya es hora, su Majestad.

Había anunciado uno de los soldados temprano ese día. Y ambos sabían que tenían que prepararse.

Reisi se acercó al caballo donde Mikoto se encontraba montado, buscó con su mano la contraria, dándole un ligero apretón cuando escucho un ligero tintinar de los metales chocando.

—Suoh…

Reisi le jalo le la manga, haciendo que Mikoto se inclinara y cuando estuvo a una altura accesible posó sus labios sobre los contrarios en un fugaz beso.

—Cuídate, Suoh.

Mikoto sólo pudo sonreír socarronamente ante tal muestra de afecto. Y le hubiera gustado tanto bajarse de ese caballo y poder continuar, pero de una u otra manera sabía que Reisi no lo permitiría, así que le dio la señal a su caballo para avanzar.

—Nos vemos, Sr. aburrido.

Y ahí Reisi lo vio marcharse, con su figura imponente que se alzaba como el alba, su rojo cabello se balanceaba con el viento y no podía dejar de pensar en esa mirada tan determinada y viva que le dedicó justo después de aquel beso. Y justamente en ese momento todo perdió sentido, las peleas, todas esas discusiones, querer que todo saliera bien, que tuvieran una relación como la de los demás, cuando no eran ni cerca de ser normales, de tener una vida cotidiana. Mikoto era un rey y él un heredero, tenían que ser fuertes e inteligentes para sobrevivir un día más y capaces de vivir como si cada día fuese el ultimo. Que tontos habían sido todo este tiempo.

Un fuerte pinchazo se sintió en su pecho.

…

Después de haber dado las instrucciones a las tropas para que estuvieran alertas en caso de emergencia, Reisi buscó a su tío, necesitaba estar con él, quería sus suaves palabras e inteligentes consejos para apaciguar su corazón. Pero después de veinte minutos no lo había podido encontrar por ningún lado y nadie lo había visto. Algo que le extraño, pues si bien su tío se encontraba en mejor estado, tampoco es que pudiese andar por todos lados.

_Todos lados._

Había aun un lugar donde no había buscado y donde posiblemente nadie esperaba que fuera, así que sin detenerse a pesarlo otra vez se dirigió a la vieja capilla, donde precisamente pudo ver a su tío de pie contemplando aquellos viejos vitrales.

—Tío, te he estado buscando.

—¿No son hermosos? —preguntó su tío sin siquiera haber despegado la vista de los ventanales.

Esta era la segunda vez que Reisi los veía, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, aquella vez el vitral de en medio se encontraba tan sucio que no se le había podido ver forma alguna.

—Al parecer después de la coronación el joven Suoh mando a abrir este lugar, aprovechando también para darle limpieza y mantenimiento. Cuando era joven vine una vez, pero sólo encontré polvo y telarañas.

Reisi sonrió. Realmente eran hermosos los vitrales, sobre todo ese de en medio, aquel de las flores violetas, blancas, rojas y azules armónicamente arregladas.

—¿Qué ocupa tu mente, Reisi? —preguntó Hiroshi después de un momento.

—Bueno, sé que es importante que me quede aquí y defender el lugar, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Algo se siente mal, esto, este plan no puede ser tan fácil.

—¿Sabes? Me sorprendió mucho cuando vi que tenías aquel libro en tus manos, debo de confesarte que yo lo oculte hace mucho tiempo en la cocina porque sentía que leer de aquel libro no era lo correcto, se sentía como fisgonear en los sentimientos de aquel que escribió lo que sentía a su amado —sonrío levemente, mientras sacaba una hoja doblada del bolsillo de su túnica—. Y no me refiero a la lectura en sí, más bien a la última hoja, estaba tan apenado cuando leí esto por accidente la primera vez, quizás por eso arranque la hoja, para que quedará en secreto.

Hiroshi le pasó aquella arrugada hoja a su sobrino.

_«Notas sobre un libro, por R. M._

_"La muerte de un Rey, casi siempre es motivo de tristeza, pero cuando es la muerte de alguien que fue un Gran Rey, no hay ceremonia de despedida lo suficientemente buena para agradecerle por todo lo que hizo, no hay estatua lo suficientemente enorme para representar su grandeza y no hay tiempo lo suficientemente largo para llorar por su partida. Sin embargo, para mí él no fue un Rey, porque para mí que lo conocí de la nada y en la ignorancia fue mucho más que un simple título, y por ello hay suficiente en mi memoria y en mi corazón como para haber escrito este libro y hacer inmortal su recuerdo, no como un Rey sino como hombre. Aunque puedo alegar que ciertas cosas me las quedaré y las guardaré para que mueran conmigo._

_Lo que sí puedo decir y es difícil de ocultar fue el gran amor que le tuve._

_Él no era perfecto y mucho menos lo era yo. Tuvimos nuestras peleas, muchas, realmente fueron muchas, los desacuerdos por varios años fueron cosa del día a día. Pero de una u otra manera sabíamos que había cosas más importantes que un simple desacuerdo, y lo hicimos funcionar, nos costó, pero al final los años que vivimos juntos fueron los mejores de mi vida. Fue una verdadera pena que esos días tuvieran que terminar, pero no por ello me dedique a vivir en el autocompadecimiento y en la tristeza, a él no le hubiera gustado y yo personalmente prefería enfocar mi sentir en hacer algo que pudiera honrar su memoria._

_Mi vida no es eterna, y me alegra saber que no es así, sobre todo cuando tengo la esperanza de que a mi muerte mis parpados poco a poco se cierren, mis labios formen una sutil sonrisa, y ahí sentiré como el viento rozara mis frías mejillas y cuando ya esté a punto de partir, abriré mis ojos y por fin podre ver algo y lo que mis ojos verán será a ti”.»_

Cuando Reisi terminó de leer, volteó a ver a su tío, quien lo recibió con una cálida sonrisa.

—Yosuke y yo lo sabíamos, por supuesto que no desde el inicio, pero conforme pasaban los años era cada vez más obvio, no sé cuántas tardes pasamos platicando del asunto porque nos hacía feliz la idea de que se tuvieran el uno al otro —Hiroshi tomó asiento en una de las bancas—. Y ahora, cuando los veo a ambos no puedo evitar pensar en aquellos reyes de antaño que se amaron tanto y no pudieron estar juntos como les hubiese gustado, por eso yo digo que hagas lo que creas que tienes que hacer.

—Tío…

—Y si eso significa que vayas a donde tú quieres estar, sin importar lo que los demás te digan o esperen que hagas, si se trata de esa promesa —el mayor apunto al anillo en el dedo del de lentes—. Yo te cubriré, me haré cargo de este lugar y lo protegeré en nombre tuyo. Yo estaré bien, no tienes de que preocuparte, Reisi.

—Gracias, tío.

Ese fue el abrazo más largo y reconfortante que había dado y recibido en años.

…

Cuando llegó al establo tomó el primer caballo que vio poniéndose en marcha hasta donde Suoh y sus hombres se encontraban.

Tardo más de lo que le hubiera gustado, cada minuto era una completa espiral de desesperación y miedo.

Miedo.

Por supuesto que sentía miedo, pero no por él, no por lo que tendría que enfrentar, miedo por no llegar a tiempo, que algo hubiese salido mal y que fuese demasiado tarde.

No. No quería pensar en eso.

—Según lo que me informó mi tío, todos deben de estar bajando estas colinas.

Reisi bajó del caballo y sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en camino, con suerte luego podría enviar a alguien a buscar al caballo. Con menos suerte este encontraría un nuevo dueño.

El camino resultó algo resbaloso y un tanto confuso, había grandes arbustos y maleza por todos lados, y entre más bajaba la flora resultaba más abundante, _más salvaje_ , y por lo tanto ver por dónde iba le resultaba cada vez más complicado. Más de una vez pensó que iba en la dirección equivocada, pero aun así lo mejor era que siguiera de frente, a esas alturas no se podía dar el lujo de sentarse y pensar.

Después de lo que serían unos quince minutos, que honestamente se sintieron como más, Reisi pudo escuchar unas voces y sintió algo de alivio, ahora sólo tenía que ser cauteloso y examinar la situación. Con cuidado y caminando con el mayor sigilo posible, para que sus botas no hicieran ruido contra el lodoso suelo, se acercó a uno de los arbustos y con sus manos aparto poco a poco las ramitas para poder echar un vistazo de lo que estaba sucediendo del otro lado.

Por supuesto que le fue algo difícil contener su voz cuando vio a su padre tirado, Mikoto con las manos atrás de su espalda amarradas y al Rey Blanco un tanto alejados de ellos diciéndole a uno de los soldados Blancos quien sabe qué.

Eso era peor de lo que esperaba. Quería saltar y enfrentarse con el Rey Blanco, pero no conocía nada de la situación y eso podría arruinar la única posibilidad de poder hacer algo. Por ello, decidió que lo mejor sería ver si podía liberar a Suoh, dos personas eran mejor que una.

Caminó por detrás de los arbustos, agachándose lo más que podía y escabulléndose para no ser visto ni oído. Pronto, estuvo posicionado detrás del Rojo, quien se encontraba sentado en el pasto. De rodillas comenzó a avanzar entre un pequeño hecho que encontró entre las plantas.

—Suoh, no te alarmes, soy yo —dijo quedamente, cuando salió del otro lado, acomodándose para que el cuerpo del otro lo tapase en lo que se pudiera.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —susurró Mikoto, al darse cuenta de quien estaba atrás de él.

—Sentía que algo está mal, ¿no te alegra que haya venido a salvarte, Suoh? —Mikoto soltó un leve bufido.

—¿Dónde están los otros?

—Era una trampa, se los llevaron colina abajo. Atacaron en cuanto llegamos, tu padre ya estaba muerto.

Reisi sintió una punzada en el pecho, pero ese no era el momento de preguntar por más, tenía que poner en libertad a Suoh antes de que los Blancos se dieran cuenta. Pero cuando por fin pudo acercarse lo suficiente a lo que retenía las muñecas del pelirrojo, se encontró con que no era ninguna cuerda.

—Demonios estas son cadenas, no podré costarlas con espada.

—Vete de aquí.

—No.

—Vete de aquí y ve si puedes ayudar a los chicos.

—Pero ¿y tú qué… —pero no pudo terminar de preguntar cuando sintió a alguien acercándose.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿a quién tenemos aquí? —dijo el Rey Blanco con burla posando su mirada en Reisi—. Según me informaron tú no deberías estar aquí o acaso es que te aburriste de esperar un ataque que nunca iba a pasar.

—¿Los Verdes no atacaran?

—¿De los Verdes? ¿En serio esperaban un ataque de los Verdes? No me hagan reír, ni en un millón de años trabajaría con un rey así. Pero es un lindo detalle que hayan pensado en grande.

—¿Tú mataste al Rey Azul?

—Se interponía en mis planes de largo plazo. El muy ingenuo pensó que jugaríamos a los amiguitos, que nos encargaríamos del Rey Rojo, él se haría con el reino y haríamos una alianza. Realmente, ¿qué esperaba del reino que años atrás los atacó y mató a su monarca? Por supuesto que usaríamos esta oportunidad para hacernos de lo que hemos deseado por años. Siempre hemos pensado que es injusto que nosotros seamos un pequeño reino y si bien expandirnos al norte sería un suicidio, el este siempre ha estado en nuestra mira.

El Rey Blanco posó su desafiante mirada sobre Reisi, mirada que combinaba perfectamente con esa mueca de _victoria_ que adornaba aquel pálido rostro.

—Te tengo una noticia, en una importante y secreta junta de reyes, el joven Rey Rojo apareció reclamando al lado Azul los continuos ataques contra su gente, el Rey Azul intentó explicarle que esas eran falsas acusaciones, pero el Rey Rojo perdió la cabeza y lo asesino, por fortuna el buen Rey Blanco lo vio todo y decidió que no dejaría escapar al asesino de su amigo. Fue una batalla cruenta, pero en un fallido intento de escape el Rey Rojo perdió la vida. El devastado reino sólo se quedó con un heredero, pero con la suerte de que a la memoria de su padre el reino Blanco aportaría apoyo incondicional para unificar todo bajo el color Azul. Y sabes qué es lo mejor, que siempre he pensado que pasar de azul a blanco es más fácil que del rojo, digamos que esa mezcla es menos sucia.

Reisi no pudo soportar más aquella palabrería, se alejó de aquel lunático y de un rápido movimiento se pudo hacer de su espada, y con toda su agilidad la empuño en contra del cuello del Rey Blanco.

—Eso jamás sucederá —dijo.

—¿Quieres acabar conmigo, Munakata? —dijo con sorna, mirando fijamente al mencionado—. Sólo ocasionarías un problema para tu reino, matando a otro rey. Te tengo otra historia, ahora que me acuerdo, en mi castillo hay suficiente evidencia gracias a las cartas que tu padre me envió, si los consejeros hacen publico eso a mi muerte, todo quedara como una traición por parte de ustedes —sus hombros subieron y bajaron cuando una oleada de carcajadas salieron de su interior—. Todos hablaran y dirán, engañaron al pobre Rey Blanco, el Rey Azul en su buena fe lo citó para hacer un tratado de paz, pero el Rey Rojo y su _noviecito_ los emboscaron y los mataron sin compasión alguna para poder quedarse con el reino.

—¡Eso no es verdad! —gritó Reisi con indignación.

—Sí, pero ¿quién le va a creer a dos tontos jovencitos inexpertos? —dijo con mofa en la voz, viendo la obvia impotencia que cruzaba por los rostros de los presentes.

—Nosotros.

Sonaron dos voces al mismo tiempo saliendo detrás de unos frondosos arbustos. Esas voces pertenecían a dos hombres de elegante vestir y gran porte. Todos los reconocieron de inmediato como el Rey Dorado, Daikaku y el Rey Plateado, Adolf.

—Creo que ya escuchamos suficiente —habló el Plateado—. Y con la evidencia que se nos presenta, Rey Blanco queda exiliado de cualquier reino perteneciente al tratado de Shizume, así como también queda bajo la custodia del Gran Consejo para su juicio, los cargos, asesinato de un rey, intento de asesinato, traición, intento de invasión y conspiración.

—Pueden llevárselo —dio la indicación el Rey Dorado a sus soldados, ocultos también entre la maleza. Ellos portaban antifaces que asemejaban los rasgos de los conejos, eran rápidos, agiles y pronto rodearon al Blanco, tomándolo de las muñecas.

—¿Cómo fue que se enteraron de este lugar? —preguntó Reisi una vez que se había adelantado para poder liberar a Mikoto.

—Bueno, Hiroshi Munakata nos envió un mensaje hace dos días, avisándonos que teníamos que presentarnos en este lugar. Es una pena que llegáramos tarde, su padre hubiera podido ser salvado.

—Mi padre se lo buscó, de una manera u otra —y dicho eso siguió con su labor. Las cadenas fueron algo difíciles de quitar, pero sin la presión del momento y con más calma pronto cayeron al suelo. El Rey Rojo no tardó en ponerse de pie.

—Mis hombres se encuentran presos por soldados Blancos —señaló frotando sus enrojecidas muñecas y se encaminaba para ir a salvarlos.

—Ya nos hemos encargado de eso, de hecho, ellos fueron los que nos dijeron dónde encontrarlos —comentó Adolf—. Nuestros soldados apresaron a los culpables.

Reisi se acercó a donde Mikoto se había quedado tras escuchar esas palabras. El pelirrojo al sentir una mano sobre su hombro volteo para encontrar esos desbordantes ojos violeta, no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Gracias —dijo sinceramente.

—Me alegro que estés bien, estaba preocupado.

—No me mató porque dijo que si los descubrían con los cadáveres de dos reyes las cosas se volverían difíciles de explicar, prefería tenerme como un as bajo la manga hasta que encontrara un buen acantilado. Es una suerte que me encontraras.

—Suoh… —y sin decir más lo abrazó, lo abrazó fuertemente, sus manos se aferraron a la ropa y recargo la cabeza en su hombro. El abrazo era tan cálido, era lo que necesitaban, después de todo ese tiempo, por fin podían estar juntos, sintiendo el palpitar del corazón del otro. Mikoto lo correspondió colocando sus manos en aquella estrecha cintura, se dejó llevar por el momento y cerró los ojos.

_Se sentía tan bien. Lo adoraba tanto._

…

El Rey Blanco iba escoltado por un par de Dorados, lo dirigían hacia donde de seguro un carruaje los esperaba. Pero en un ligero descuido sacó una pequeña navaja que ocultaba entre la tela de una de sus mangas del abrigo e hirió a uno de los soldados que lo custodiaban, haciéndose con la espada que portaba hirió al segundo. Y después sin detenerse se apresuró a cobrar su venganza, corriendo con todas sus fuerzas hacia donde los dos herederos se encontraban abrazándose. Por un instante pudo saborear el momento en que se encargaría de los dos de una sola vez, una simple estocada con esa espada y se vengaría. Lo mejor, nadie se había dado cuenta.

…

Un ruido lo alertó.

Mikoto escuchó un rápido andar, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver la mirada frenética y la decisión en los ojos del Rey Blanco que se acercaba hacia ellos, espada en mano. Entendió su intensión rápidamente.

—¡Munakata! —gritó Mikoto, tomando la espada del cinto que reposaba en las caderas de Reisi.

**…**

Todo pasó tan deprisa, de un momento a otro, Reisi sintió como era tomado por su ropa y lanzado hacia un lado, el sonido de dos cuerpos chocando se escuchó a la par que sintió el suyo colisionar contra el suelo y rodar unos cuantos metros. Perdió por un momento la noción de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero tras eso trato de ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible y cuando lo hizo pudo ver como su espada ahora en manos de Mikoto atravesaba el cuerpo del Rey Blanco, pero para su horror, la espada del albino hacia lo mismo con el cuerpo del Rey Rojo.

—¡Mikoto! —gritó apresurándose a ir a su lado, mientras el Rey Plateado sostenía al pelirrojo y lo hacía recostar en el piso. Daikaku hacia lo mismo con el inerte cuerpo del Blanco. Cuando Reisi llego pudo apreciar la dificultad con la que Mikoto estaba respirando, tenía una gran herida en uno de sus costados.

—¡Tenemos que hacer algo! Hay que llevarlo con un médico —clamó Misaki que junto a Izumo y los demás se habían aproximado a donde ellos estaban.

El Rey Plateado se puso de pie y negó con la cabeza. La herida era mortal y a esas alturas no se podía hacer nada más. El alboroto cundió.

Reisi cayó de rodillas al lado de Mikoto.

—¿Por qué cuando finalmente te alcanzo tú…? —se inclinó hacia el herido todo lo que pudo, mientras aquello que iba a decir murió en su garganta cuando vio la socarrona sonrisa en los labios contrarios. Puso su mano izquierda en el torso del pelirrojo, dirigiéndola con algo de duda hacia la herida en el abdomen, pero fue detenida por la mano del otro entrelazándose ligeramente con sus dedos.

Su cuerpo se sobresaltó al escuchar el ligero choque de los anillos.

—Nunca pude entender tu rara forma de protegerme, muchas veces pensé que querías hacerme más daño que cualquiera, y sabes, muchas de esas veces lo lograste, pero hoy te excediste —su mirada bailo de un lugar a otro evitando toparse de nuevo la ropa que rápidamente se iba tiñendo de rojo, mientras su respiración se aceleraba por haber hablado tan rápido.

—Hey, mírame —fue llamado y rápidamente su rostro buscó aquellos ojos miel—. Munakata, prométeme que la próxima vez también moriré en tus brazos, sea como sea.

—Suoh, no se te ocurra despedirte, porque tú no vas a… —un sollozo lo traicionó.

—Tenias razón, no deberías llorar por alguien como yo —dijo quedamente mientras su mano libre subía al rostro de Reisi pasando el pulgar por la mejilla donde una lagrima había bajado—Tú mereces más, mucho más Sr. aburrido.

—Detente, por favor, no sigas.

—Lo siento Reisi, pero algún día yo…

Las últimas palabras murieron en sus labios, mientras su mano desfallecía contra el frio piso.

…

_Carta a un Rey en la hoja blanca al final de un libro._

«Muchas veces pensé que eras la persona más egoísta del mundo, no escuchabas las cosas importantes que te querían decir y mucho menos aceptabas los sentimientos que te querían dar. Ibas por el mundo siendo solamente tú y nadie más, para ti todos los demás sólo daban la impresión de ser personas de paso en tu vida. Incluyéndome a mí. Justamente por eso muchas veces quise alejarme de ti, y cuando pensaba que ya lo había logrado de alguna manera terminaba de nuevo a tu lado, en ese entonces no entendía cuál era la razón, ya que si tanto daño me hacías, ¿por qué insistía en una conducta que no me iba a dejar nada más que dolor?

Desde que te conocí hace muchos años no había momento en el que no discrepáramos, para después pasar a platicar de una y mil nimiedades sentados en cualquier lugar que nos pareciera adecuado, discutíamos de nuevo y volvíamos a estar bien. Luego crecimos, dejamos de hablar, ya no nos decíamos las cosas, ni las buenas ni las malas, al parecer era más sencillo sacarme de tu vida que quejarte y dejarme refunfuñar como cuando teníamos doce y no querías estudiar.

Posiblemente fue que olvidé algo importante y sólo cuando te vi marchar _ese día_ , a un futuro incierto, pero con la certeza en tu mirada que eso era lo que tenías que hacer, fue que me acorde de aquel detalle y entendí.

Desde que te conocí aquel día de primavera nunca me trataste diferente, me mostraste un poco de tu mundo y yo del mío. Era tu igual y no por tener el mismo título, al contrario, nos olvidamos de esas cosas, quizá yo más que tú, y justamente por eso nunca asimile que tú te volviste rey primero, antes de lo planeado, antes que yo. Creciste muy rápido y me estaba quedando atrás, no porque quisiéramos, ni lo deseáramos, sino porque así eran las cosas y no podíamos hacer nada para que estas se detuvieran o cambiasen.

Olvide que no eras egoísta sino testarudo. Y que si yo no quería quedarme atrás tenía que alcanzarte, porque tú ibas a tu ritmo, el ritmo de un rey que necesita proteger a su reino, proteger lo que era importante. Tomabas tus propias decisiones porque a nadie se le enseña cómo ser un monarca, por más que difieran los académicos en esto.

Desde que te conocí me protegiste porque me volví alguien importante para ti y dentro de tu forma de ser tenías una extraña manera de hacerlo, jamás me lo dijiste porque esa no era tu naturaleza y por mi parte yo nunca pregunté de la manera adecuada, si es que existía alguna, quizás porque tenía miedo que la respuesta no me gustase. Pero ahora lo sé, y espero realmente que tú también lo supieras.

Y quizás no estábamos destinados a tener un final como el de los cuentos de hadas, los dos envejeciendo y viendo a todos nuestros seres queridos cumplir sus sueños. Pero quien dice que aquí termina, que esta fue nuestra última oportunidad.

Tú eras testarudo, caprichoso, obstinado, terco, obcecado, pero yo lo soy más, mucho más, así que encontrémonos una vez más, intentémoslo una vez más no en esta vida, pero en la que sigue y en la que sigue y en la que sigue».

…

La gente estaba en silencio en los balcones de las casas, rojos pétalos caían de sus manos uno a uno sobre las calles por donde una procesión llevaba el cuerpo de su rey. Muchas casas habían puesto coronas de rosas en las entradas y unas que otras habían armado puentes florares entre tejado y tejado. Ese era el pueblo de un rey querido.

Un sencillo pero elegante carruaje tirado por un par de caballos llevaba a Mikoto sobre una cama de rosas, portaba un traje militar negro con adornos en dorado y en sus manos sobre su pecho había sido colocado un pequeño ramillete de flores violetas.

_Parecía que dormía._

A cada lado del carruaje la guardia real escoltaba a uno que otro miembro del consejo, nobles y amigos. Izumo, Tatara y la joven Anna caminaban a la par, mientras algunos chicos de Homra lo seguían desde atrás. Hiroshi, Seri y Fushimi habían optado por estar en uno de los balcones y cuando el carruaje pasó, Hiroshi lanzó cuantos pétalos pudo mientas gruesas lagrimas bajaban por ese arrugado rostro.

Reisi lo estaba esperando al final del recorrido, apenas de pie, apenas con _vida_. Parado a las afueras del mausoleo donde sería enterrado Mikoto, tratando de lucir lo más compuesto posible, aun cuando por dentro todo fuese un caos. El carruaje no tardo tanto en arribar y Reisi al verlo casi cede ante el abatimiento de su alma, de no ser por una pequeña manita que sostuvo la suya. Anna le dio un pequeño apretón antes de irse a reunir con Tatara y los otros. Reisi apenas pudo esbozar una ligera sonrisa como agradecimiento por ese gesto.

La ceremonia fue algo simple, palabras hermosas por aquí y por allá, palabras vacías de vez en cuando y honestamente ninguna de estas llegaron al destrozado corazón de Reisi, quien no se había despegado del cuerpo ni un sólo momento, quería estar con él, aunque fuese en esas circunstancias, todo el tiempo que pudiese. Al final cuando todos los discursos acabaron y la mayoría de personas se habían retirado, procedieron a bajar el cuerpo a la tierra, a ese lugar donde sus huesos estarían por siempre.

Era tarde, el sol se estaba comenzando a poner, Reisi soltó una risa ante la ironía. Cuatro jóvenes, que el de gafas pudo reconocer de Homra tomaron cada uno una cuerda y con sus rostros descompuestos, pero agarre firme comenzaron bajar a Mikoto.

Reisi se acercó un poco y de uno de sus bolsillos sacó una violeta, seca y sin casi nada de su color original, era de aquel entonces, de unos cinco años atrás, cuando no tenían idea de que las cosas terminarían así. Había guardado un par y esa era la última que le quedaba, la tomó entre sus manos. En eso sonó una campanada, perteneciente a la capilla del pueblo, sonó algo lejana pero aun así llego a las personas ahí reunidas, parecía una señal.

Las campanas volvieron a replicar, pero esta vez marcando un ritmo el cual pronto se vio acompañado por el sonar de unos violines, al parecer los músicos reales no se habían retirado aún. Posiblemente con la intención de tocar el himno del reino una última vez para su rey.

Pero algo se sentía extraño. Había comenzado como una suave melodía de inicio algo lento y sin forma, pero después de unos segundos cuando Reisi reconoció que es lo que querían tocar supo que en ese momento sus piernas no lo podrían soportar más. Cayó de rodillas y las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

Ese no era el himno de su reino, no, era más que eso, esa melodía sin nombre era la de él y la suya, la melodía de una vida, una historia.

En el verde valle yacían dos niños jugando con las florecillas lilas…

En los jardines del palacio había dos chicos viendo las estrellas…

En el salón del piano había un par de jóvenes que soñaban despiertos…

En la capilla un rey y un heredero se besaban…

En el muelle dos conocidos se encontraron…

En un campo en _llamas_ uno de ellos aceptó aquel anillo.

… Y ahí lejos donde el sol se oculta había un par de amantes que se despedían con la última puesta de sol de otoño, haciéndose una promesa.

_“Lo siento Reisi, pero algún día, yo…”_

—En la siguiente por favor, prométemelo que sea en la siguiente, por favor —dijo mientras la música opacaba sus palabras, sus manos se aferraban a la última violeta que le quedaba y el anillo de oro reflejaba los cálidos brillos de aquel atardecer.


	17. Primer recuerdo de ti

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen.   
> Beta: Akxmin (Muchas gracias por tu trabajo)

Era otro año, otro primer día de otoño que llegaba, donde el suave matiz del atardecer teñía de rojo todo a su paso. Mikoto se encontraba de nuevo soñando despierto, viendo a través de la ventana, despreocupado por la hora que era, aun cuando todos habían regresado ya a sus casas.

Shizume era su cuidad, un lugar al parecer tranquilo, aunque desde su punto de vista y por alguna extraña razón desconocida para él, a esa cuidad le faltaban valles de florecillas lilas y violetas.

Soltó un largo bostezo.

En eso, la puerta del salón se abrió, dejando ver a un chico aparentemente de su edad, de cabello azul obscuro y de ojos violeta que se hallaban tras los cristales de las gafas que llevaba.

—Las clases terminaron hace tres horas —comentó estoicamente, analizándolo con la mirada.

—Ya lo sé —contestó el pelirrojo sin ni siquiera darle mucha importancia a la situación.

—Pues a menos que los alumnos pertenezcan a un club tienen permitido quedarse, de lo contrario… —se ajustó las gafas con tres de sus pálidos y largos dedos—. Tendrán que retirarse.

Mikoto rodó los ojos. Se encontraba a punto de contestar cuando por la puerta entró un chico rubio con unas gafas de sol en el bolsillo de la camisa del uniforme y con el palillo de la pirueta asomándose de la boca. En pocas palabras Izumo, su amigo.

—Mikoto, te estuve buscando, el entrenador me mando por ti.

—¿Este sujeto pertenece a algún club? —cuestionó el azul cabello al recién llegado, haciendo clara referencia a Mikoto.

—Sí, está en el club de karate conmigo.

—Creo que por esta vez está bien, pero no por eso lo dejare pasar a la próxima, Mikoto Suoh —dijo retirándose del salón.

—Vaya, que tipo tan irritante —comentó el rubio en un tono algo bajo.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó Mikoto sin que en su voz se mostrara mucho interés, aunque por dentro debía admitir que estaba curioso por tan inusual personaje.

—Reisi Munakata, es parte del consejo estudiantil, pese a que es nuevo en la escuela mira que lejos ha llegado.

El silencio se hizo presente y el pelirrojo volteó su rostro hacia la ventana de nuevo, sonrió despreocupadamente, como el solía hacer siempre, mientras la resolana le daba completamente en su rostro.

—Sus ojos eran violeta.

—¿Eh?

…

Después del incidente con Munakata, Izumo convenció a su amigo que lo mejor era que se retiraran de la escuela porque nada les aseguraba que el de cabello azul se hubiese ido ya a su casa.

—Vaya, esa estuvo cerca, ¿no lo crees Mikoto? —comentó el rubio mientras se dirigían a la salida principal. El ojimiel sólo alzo un poco sus hombros.

—¡Ustedes dos! Deténganse —ambos chicos detuvieron su andar y voltearon para comprobar que, efectivamente, ellos eran a los que un exaltado Reisi llamaba.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? —preguntó Izumo.

—Acabo de revisar los registros y en esta escuela no hay ningún club de karate —Reisi blandió unas hojas para reforzar su punto. Izumo rodó los ojos ante tanta insistencia en el asunto. _¡Que pesado!_ , mientras Mikoto no tenía expresión alguna y sólo se limitaba a observar a aquel particular chico de violeta mirada.

Reisi soltó un largo suspiro.

—Tengo un paquete muy importante que recoger hoy en la librería y estoy perdiendo mi tiempo levantando un reporte porque ni siquiera son inteligentes para mentir.

—Ves, eso significa que todos salimos perdiendo —dijo el rubio con su mejor sonrisa—. ¿Por qué no lo dejamos pasar como un incidente que no se volverá a repetir?

Reisi sonrió.

…

—Lo siento Mikoto —dijo Izumo con un tono apenado después de salir de la oficina del subdirector—. Karate fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ¿quién iba a saber que no teníamos un club así en la escuela?

El ojimiel no contestó, poco le importaba lo que había sucedido, aunque ahora que veía el cielo podía decir que era algo tarde, el subdirector había alargado su discurso sobre las reglas y las mentiras por más de una hora.

—Vaya que es tarde —dijo Izumo como si hubiera leído la mente del pelirrojo—. ¡Demonios! Y aún tengo que ir con Tatara, le prometí que lo acompañaría a ver esa tonta película si la conseguía, nunca pensé que lo lograría.

—¿Eh?

—Es extranjera y trata sobre vidas pasadas, ¿gustas acompañarnos? —preguntó el rubio con la súplica de que respondiera que sí, escondida en sus palabras.

Mikoto no le contestó, simplemente se limitó a caminar por su cuenta.

…

Mikoto soltó un largo bostezo, le hubiera gustado irse a casa y dormir por el resto de la tarde, si se pudiera hasta el otro día mejor, pero su padre no llegaría esa noche lo que significaba que debía pasar a la tienda de conveniencia a comprar algo para la cena. Por fortuna había una que le quedaba de camino.

Iba caminando despreocupadamente sin fijarse en su camino, bolsa en mano, viendo como el sol poco a poco teñía los árboles de la calle de rojo, cuando chocó contra alguien que salía de la tienda de libros viejos.

—Deberías tener más cuidado —alcanzó a escuchar el reclamo de esa voz que se le hizo conocida. Volteó a ver y en efecto se trataba de Munakata quien lo veía reprobatoriamente, el libro que traía en brazos había terminado a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Mikoto con apatía en su andar fue hasta donde el libro. Soltó un bufido y procedió a agacharse a recogerlo.

_Que viejo libro_ , pensó una vez que lo pudo ver bien. _¿Quién en su sano juicio leía algo que parecía que se podría desmoronar de un momento a otro? Bueno, no tanto así_ , _pero realmente se veía anticuado._

—Munakata, si lees mucho tú… —se detuvo cuando sus dedos tocaron la gastada portada de cuero, aquella que parecía que los años se habían llevado su color dejándolo en un rojo apagado, casi marrón.

—¿Si leo mucho? —cuestionó con confusión el aludido.

—… —una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo, mientras escuchaba acercarse a Reisi.

—Dime, si leo mucho, ¿qué va a pasarme?

No recibió respuesta alguna, ni siquiera cuando el pelirrojo le devolvió el libro y sus dedos se rozaron.

—Suoh, si tienes algo que decirme dímelo, yo lo escuchare —dijo Reisi solemnemente. Mikoto sólo lanzo una simple carcajada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, Sr. Aburrido.

Reisi decidió no hacer caso de eso.

—Bueno, en ese caso, hasta mañana —se despidió, no sin antes soltarle algo acerca de la importancia de la puntualidad y del buen aseo del uniforme escolar. Mikoto ignoró cada uno de los _consejos_ , pero aun así no se movió de su lugar, sólo se quedó viendo como la espalda de Reisi se iba alejando poco a poco con el ocaso de fondo.

Y sin saber de dónde procedía la urgencia le gritó:

—¡Hey, Munakata! Si sigues leyendo, te volverás un completo amargado.

.

.

.

_—Suoh, tú y yo, ¿somos amigos? —preguntó de la nada, mientras alejaba aquel viejo libro que siempre leía, con la seriedad de un adulto, pero la voz de lo que era, un chico de catorce años._

_—Bueno, no me gusta la idea de pasar mi tiempo con desconocidos además de que meter extraños al castillo sería malo, ¿por qué la pregunta?_

_—Nada en particular —dijo, Mikoto no se lo creyó y siguió observándolo fijamente con esos penetrantes ojos miel, Reisi soltó un suspiro—. El otro día te veías algo preocupado, algo raro en ti si me lo permites decir, así que quería que supieras que cuando tengas algo que decirme, dímelo, yo te escuchare sin importar lo que sea, para eso son los amigos ¿no?_

_—Supongo._

_Reisi le sonrío con esa pequeña y honesta sonrisa que al parecer tenía sólo para él._

_—Algún día yo… —no siguió hablando, sus palabras se apagaron con una leve carcajada tan despreocupada que extrañó a Reisi._

_—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —se quejó al no recibir respuesta alguna—. No sé por qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo, eres imposible Suoh._

_—Lo siento, lo siento._

_Mikoto sonrió. Hoy era un día muy agradable._

_—Hey, Munakata, vayamos a ver el campo de flores._

_“Lo siento Reisi, pero algún día yo te diré lo mucho que te amo”_

**Fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, esperó que haya sido de su agrado.


End file.
